


Time Flies

by erialc_raeb



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions, Pocket Monsters: Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon | Pokemon Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon Versions
Genre: Aether Foundation, Arguments, Attempted Seduction, F/M, First Time, Guzma Being Guzma, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Musical AU!, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Pokemon eggs, Snapchat Filters, Soulmate au!, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tapu Cocoa, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Ultra Space, Unplanned Pregnancy, Weddings, What Was I Thinking?, someone please take these characters away from me, teacher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-04-01 08:31:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 77,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13994445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erialc_raeb/pseuds/erialc_raeb
Summary: Guzma and Luna are from different worlds.  Not…  Literally, but you get what I mean.  He’s a gang boss and she’s a world champion.  But, opposites attract as you may know.  Follow along as these two battle against their differences that sometimes get them into trouble.  And maybe, they can have a happily ever after.Main character can also be changed to reader insert.I will try to update every Friday!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes! Another Soulmate AU! for this fandom. I’ve never seen a Musical AU! for this fandom, or anywhere on this website (Not that I’ve looked too much) so I thought this might be a fun change. This has been in the making for seven months so there’s a lot. This has themes of both Sun and Moon, and also Ultra Sun and Moon since I started this before USUM came out and wanted to include Guzmas redemption arc. Also I’m sorry for this cringe description, I was on a time crunch.

The bond of a soulmate is a privilege among most, and a curse among others. Many never find their love that destiny has chosen for them, and others simply never try.

Luna White is a talented and accomplished girl at the age of twenty two, having become Champion of every region she’s come across. But at the same time, she’s unwilling to admit that she’s lonely. She has searched the whole world to find her soulmate and doesn’t want to give up just yet.

Guzma, crooked as he may seem, has a heart of gold and didn’t deserve they way he was brought up. He’s lonely and broken, searching for his soulmate with nothing to his name but a bad reputation. With no money to leave the island he was raised in, he is forced to stay and wait.

When their paths cross, they have to decide whether to accept each other, or Wimp Out and forget they ever existed.


	2. Chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little introduction of our characters, but they just haven't met each other yet.
> 
> The italicized and bold words are the parts where they're singing, just to clear up any confusion you may have.  
> Also, this was written before I had any real practice so please bear with it. It does get better in later chapter, I just didn't know how to fix it.  
> I also love comments!
> 
> Thanks,  
> erialc_raeb

_“OK, OK”_

I walk around the small island challenge girl who Kukui was with.

_“I see what's happening here_  
_You're face-to-face with greatness and it's strange_  
_You don't even know how you feel._  
_It's adorable!_  
_Well, it's nice to see that trainers never change”_

I sneak up on her on one side and scare her slightly.

_“Open your eyes, let's begin_  
_Yes, it's really me,_  
_It's Guzma! Breathe it in_  
_I know it's a lot:_  
_The hair, the bod!_  
_When you're staring at the Team Skull Boss”_

I could tell that Kukui was starting to get sick of me and my distractions, but it was easy to notice his foot tapping to the beat.

_“What can I say except "You're welcome"_  
_For the team, the Grunts, the Boss?_  
_Hey, it's OK, it's OK. You're welcome_  
_I'm just an ordinary Skull Boss-guy!”_

_“Hey, what has two thumbs and took in all these kids_  
_When you were waddling yay high?_  
_This guy!_  
_When the nights got cold, who stole them fire from town below?_  
_You're looking at him, yo!”_

_“Oh, also I battled for food_  
_—you're welcome—”_

I point at the Grunts who give me a thumbs up.

_“To keep them all warm and fed_  
_Also, I harnessed the bugs_  
_—You're welcome—”_

I look back at the small trainer.

“To keep them all away from you”

_“So what can I say except "You're welcome"_  
_For the town I made into a wreck?_  
_There's no need to say, it's OK,_  
_You're welcome_  
_I guess it's just my way of being me”_

_“You're welcome, you're welcome_  
_Well, come to think of it”_

_“Kid, honestly I can go on and on_  
_I can explain everythin’ Skull has gone and done_  
_The team, the Grunts, the Boss_  
_Oh, that was Guzma just messing around_  
_I punched an eel, I screamed in it’s face_  
_Hung it up in a tree, now you see this whole place_  
_What's the lesson? What is the take-away?_  
_Don't mess with Guzma when he's on the break-away_  
_And the tapestry here in my skin_  
_Is a map of the victories I win_  
_Look where I've been. I make everything happen_  
_Look at those mean mini Grunts just tippity tappin'_  
_Ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha, hey!”_

_“Well, anyway, let me say you're welcome!_  
_For the wonderful world you know_  
_Hey, it's OK, it's OK. You're welcome!_  
_Well, come to think of it, I gotta go”_

_“Hey, it's your day to say you're welcome!_  
_'Cause I'm gonna need an escape_  
_I'm walking away, away. You're welcome!_  
_'Cause Guzma can do anything but stay_  
_You're welcome, you're welcome”_

_“And thank you!”_

And with that the Grunts and I ran off, leaving Kukui and that new trainer practically dumbfounded.

~~~

(One Week Earlier)

“Hey Dad? I’m going to head out for a little bit, ok?” My Dad nods and continues putting boxes away. As I walked, I noticed soulmates of all kinds, it made my happy mood falter a little. I graze my fingers over the name written on my hip.  
Sighing as I sit down on a cliff, I look out at the sea and sit there in silence for a while.

**“I'm not surprised, not everything lasts**  
**I've broken my heart so many times I stopped keeping track**  
**Talk myself in, I talk myself out**  
**I get all worked up then I let myself down**

**I tried so very hard not to lose it**  
**I came up with a million excuses**  
**I thought, I thought of every possibility**

**And I know someday that it'll all turn out**  
**You'll make me work so we can work to work it out**  
**And I promise you kid that I'll give so much more than I get**  
**I just haven't met you yet”**

~~~

_“I might have to wait, I'll never give up_  
_I guess it's half timing and the other half's luck_  
_Wherever you are, whenever it's right_  
_You'll come out of nowhere and into my life_

_And I know that we can be so amazing_  
_And baby your love is gonna change me_  
_And now I can see every possibility_

_Somehow I know that it'll all turn out_  
_You'll make me work so we can work to work it out_  
_And promise you kid I'll give so much more than I get_  
_I just haven't met you yet”_

~~~

**“They say all's fair in love and war**  
**But I won't need to fight it**  
**We'll get it right and we'll be united”**

~~~

_“And I know that we can be so amazing”_

~~~

**“And being in your life is gonna change me”**

~~~

_“And now I can see every single possibility”_

~~~

**“And someday I know it'll all turn out”**

~~~

_“And I'll work to work it out”_

~~~

**“Promise you kid I'll give more than I get, than I get, than I get, than I get”**

~~~

_“Oh you know it'll all turn out_  
_And you'll make me work so we can work to work it out_  
_And promise you kid to give so much more than I get yeah_  
_I just haven't met you yet”_

~~~

**“I just haven't met you yet**  
**Oh promise you kid to give so much more than I get**  
**I said love love love love love love love**  
**I just haven't met you yet**  
**Yeah, I just haven't met you yet”**

When I get home, I collapse on my mattress. I then proceed to fall asleep without pulling any blankets over myself.

In the morning, I let my Pokemon out of their balls and allow them to stretch and roam around. There’s a knock on my bedroom door. “Luna? Sweetie are you in there?” My Dad asked, stepping inside. “I didn’t hear you come back in last night.” I sit up.  
“Yeah, it was kind of late and you were asleep in a pile of empty boxes.” My Dad chuckles. “Sounds about right. Well your Uncle Kukui stopped by yesterday to let us know that there’s a festival going on this afternoon, and he wants us to attend. Something about the island Kahuna letting you have an Alolan Pokemon.”

I smiled, Vulpix hopping up on my bed and into my arms. “I made breakfast, come down when you’re dressed.” Dad says, exiting my room again. I get dressed in a white tank top and black skinny jeans. Throwing a dark gray sweatshirt on as well at a black beanie on my short wavy blue gray hair, then I put on my black Converse and heard my Pokemon out my bedroom door and downstairs.  
My Pokemon eat while I eat the breakfast my Dad made. Afterwards, my Dad does the dishes and we head down to Iki Town for the Festival.

My Uncle Kukui meets us there. “Luna! It’s good to see you!” He says, bending down to give me a hug. “How are you enjoying your time in Alola kiddo?” He asks, smiling. “It’s been pretty good. How’s Aunt Burnet and Lillie?” I ask.  
“Oh! They’re great! You’ll find them around here somewhere. Why don’t you go search around for Lillie, I’ll bet she’d love to see you.” Kukui says. I nod and walk into the main area of the festival. Lillie is talking with two other people, Nebby tucked away inside her bag.

I walk up behind Lillie and gently place my hand on her shoulder. She turns around and her face lights up. “Luna! Hi!” She goes to hug me. “Hey Luna, this is Moon and Hau. Guys, this is my sorta, kinda, not really cousin Luna from Kanto.” “Nice name.” I tell Moon and she smiles. “You too!”  
“I’m from Kanto as well. My mom and I just moved here a few days ago.” Moon says. I give her a smile. “I’m Hau! My Grandfather is the Kahuna and I’m training to be like him!” Hau is so happy that there is another new person on the island.

We walk around a bit, buying a few things from vendors now and then.

“Moon! You’d look great in these sunglasses! You should totally get them!” Lillie exclaims. Moon puts on the sunglasses and poses, but puts them back down. “I’ve already spent a lot of money already. I probably shouldn’t” She says sadly. “Hey, I’ll buy them for you.” I hand the money to the vendor and hand the sunglasses to Moon.  
“Really Luna!? Thanks a lot!” She says happily, giving me a hug.  
The three of them start to have an in depth conversation on a gang called ‘Team Skull’ and how they’ve been causing panic around town. They’re apparently not as harmful as Team Rocket, Team Magma, or Team Aqua though.

After a while, Moon and Hau took stage to do a ceremonial battle to kick off the start of their island challenge.  
We congratulated Moon as she was the victor of the battle, but we congratulated Hau as well for doing a great job.

When everyone left to go home, I met Hala the island Kahuna. He presents me with an adorable water type Pokemon called a Popplio. I graciously thanked the Kahuna before leaving with my dad to go home for the night.  
I took a shower and fell asleep on the couch.

I woke up from a nightmare at around three in the morning. I decided to take a walk around the island. I had messaged Professor Oak to send me my team that I’d caught over the regions. So I grabbed my sweatshirt from off the floor, my bag off the hook, and laced up my Converse to head to the Pokemon Center.  
I used my Dex for light as I navigated the dirt roads to the nearest center. Luckily, these things were a 24/7 operation around here, and they even had a small cafe which I would definitely indulge in before I left.

Luckily, Oak had indeed sent over my team. I withdrew Mew, Suicune, Latios, Shaymin, Reshiram, and Xerneas. For every region I’ve visited, I’ve caught a legendary from each. Most people are impressed, other jealous that I have so many.  
I put their Pokeballs in my bag, and went over to the cafe. I ordered a Tapu Cocoa to go, and walked around the shopping district. Since it was so late there wasn’t anyone outside, save for one lone teenager.

Finally, the teen came up to me. “Yo, g-give me your money. I-I don’t want n-no trouble.” He was stuttering a little bit. He repeated himself with the same amount of confidence, if anything he stuttered more and looked close to tears.  
“Hey, what’s wrong? Why do you need money so badly?” I ask him in a calm voice. He looked conflicted, like he wanted to tell me but wasn’t sure if he should.  
“I’ll give you money if you need it. All you had to do was ask.” I reach into my bag to pull out some money for the kid. “I-I needed… Food money.” He whispers. It was so quiet that I almost didn’t hear him.

“I’ll tell you what. I’ll give you this money, and treat you to a nice meal. How’s that sound? I even have some food for your Pokemon if they’re hungry.” I tell him, my voice never wavering. The blue haired kid looked close to tears again.  
“You would really do that for me lady?” He asks. I wince at the ‘lady’ part, but nod anyways. “C’mon. I’m new around here so I don’t know many places around here to eat, so anything you want you can have.” I tell him. He gently grabs my wrist and tugs me along.

The blue haired kid leads me to a small shop. “You said you were new around here so I assumed you’ve never had a Malasada before. They’re amazing.” He tells me. I open the door to the place and we order a Malasada each and sit down in a booth. I pull a metal bowl out of my bag and pour some Pokemon food inside, handing it to the kid. He calls his Zubat out and it starts munching happily on the food.  
Meanwhile, the two of us start eating our Malasada and I can’t help but notice how quickly the kid scarfs his down. Even his Zubat was done before I was. But I took a homemade Pokepuff out of my bag and it chirped happily as it’s trainer fed it the sweet dessert.  
When I finished, I took some money and a piece of paper out of my bag. I scribbled my phone number on it and slid the items over to the kid.

“Listen. If you ever need anything, just message me and let me know. I will be there in a heartbeat, trust me. By the way, my name is Luna. What can I call you?” “My name? I… I don't really like my name.” He mopes. “Hey, why don’t I call you Blue?” I tell the kid, winking.  
“Blue… I like it. Thanks Luna! No one has ever been this nice to me, like… Ever. So I really appreciate it.” Blue smiles underneath the scarf covering his mouth.

We walk out of the Malasada shop and I pause. “Is there somewhere I can see you off to? I’d hate to just leave you somewhere.” I tell him. “Well, I’ve been camping out in the cemetery for the last few days with my friends, so we could go there.” Blue tells me.

We start walking in the direction Blue says the cemetery is. “So, how’s Alola been treating you so far?” He asks me. “Well, I’ve been feeling pretty good.” I say with a smile.

**“Birds flying high**  
**You know how I feel**  
**Sun in the sky**  
**You know how I feel**  
**Breeze driftin' on by**  
**You know how I feel**  
**It's a new dawn**  
**It's a new day**  
**It's a new life**  
**For me**  
**And I'm feeling good**  
**I'm feeling good”**

I start adding a few extra steps in while I walk as an attempt to dance a bit.

**“Fish in the sea**  
**You know how I feel**  
**River running free**  
**You know how I feel**  
**Blossom on a tree**  
**You know how I feel**  
**It's a new dawn**  
**It's a new day**  
**It's a new life**  
**For me**  
**And I'm feeling good”**

I grab Blue’s hand and spin him in a circle as I continue. He laughs and hurries to catch up to me.

**“Dragonfly out in the sun you know what I mean, don't you know**  
**Butterflies all havin' fun you know what I mean**  
**Sleep in peace when day is done**  
**That's what I mean**  
**And this old world is a new world**  
**And a bold world**  
**For me**

**For me**

**Stars when you shine**  
**You know how I feel**  
**Scent of the pine**  
**You know how I feel**  
**Oh freedom is mine**  
**And I know how I feel**  
**It's a new dawn**  
**It's a new day**  
**It's a new life**

**It's a new dawn**  
**It's a new day**  
**It's a new life**

**It's a new dawn**  
**It's a new day**  
**It's a new life**  
**It's a new life**  
**For me**

**And I'm feeling good**

**I'm feeling good**  
**I feel so good**  
**I feel so good”**

“Well that’s… Good!” Blue laughs. “Aight. Here we are. Thanks again Sis. I’ll never forget ya.” He tells me, giving me a quick hug before heading into the cemetery.

I smile and start on the way back to my house. I collapse on my bed when I get there, and don’t wake up the next morning until ten.

“Luna, it’s time to get up. Lillie is hoping to see you before she leaves.” My dad says opening my bedroom door. I bolt up and run past him to grab my things. I was still wearing the clothes from yesterday, but that didn’t matter.  
I find Lillie, Moon, and Hau at the boarding docks.

“You are not leaving without a goodbye from your favorite, ‘sorta, kinda, not really’ cousin.” I tell them when I approach. The three latch onto me in an attempted hug and I have to squat down to meet their level. They were kids, and I was a short twenty two year old. I wasn’t that much taller than them, but it made a difference.  
“Luna, you should join us! It’ll be totally awesome!” Hau exclaims. “I would, but I still have a lot of unpacking to do. Maybe when I’m done I’ll meet you guys. Until then, this is goodbye. Be safe guys and don’t get into too much trouble. Lillie, I’m counting on you to keep me updated ok?” I ask. Lillie nods.

Kukui ushers the kids on the boat and they all wave goodbye to me as they set sail.

When I get back home, I finally change clothes. I put on my brother’s old AC/DC shirt that I cut up into a tank top, black cutoff shorts, black Converse, a knit maroon beanie, and finally I tied a black Nirvana sweatshirt around my waist.  
I unpack boxes until around noon, and then I grab my bag. Today was the day that I set off on my own adventure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter:  
> 'You're Welcome' - Moana  
> 'Haven't Met You Yet' - Michael Buble  
> 'Feeling Good' - Michael Buble


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma finally meets the girl of his dreams without knowing it at first, but that doesn't mean that Luna is ready to give up her freedom just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter in the books! I'm really hoping you guys are liking this!  
> I love comments so feel free to leave me some feedback!
> 
> -erialc_raeb

I say goodbye to my Dad and head to the Pokemon center for directions. They assist me by giving me a ride pager with different Pokemon who will assist me on my journey. I had received a Pokedex upgrade, and I set out to Ula’Ula island as my first stop.  
Charizard appeared and I hopped onto its back, making my way to Maile City's shopping district.

I knew all the Kahunas and Trial Captains since Kukui had always sent me photos and video chatted since I was young. So I found Acerola and we chatted for a while before she challenged me to a quick battle.  
I quickly defeated her Pokemon since mine were more powerful than hers were. But I did accompany her to the Pokemon Center to heal her team up. She was more than grateful for the company.

“So, did you want to check out my trial? I know you’re not on the island challenge or anything, but it’d still be fun to get an opinion from a six time champion and all!” Acerola gushes.

Not only did I carry a legendary Pokemon from each region I’ve been to, but I’ve also managed to become the champion of each region. I’d even managed to win a few categories at the contest hall with the Pikachu I’d been gifted.

“Oh gosh, I don’t know what to say to that. But I can’t right now Ace. Maybe next time? I wanted to check out Maile Garden and maybe catch a few Alola exclusive Pokemon.” Acerola understands and I set off to Maile Garden.  
After a while, I manage to catch a Meowth and decide to move onto fishing. I sit down on a ledge and cast my line.

I start to hear a ruckus somewhere in the garden and I turn to see a few Team Skull Grunts arguing slightly.  
I cast my fishing line again, trying to ignore them. Finally, a booming voice interrupts all my thoughts and I accidentally reel my line in too quick from being startled. A man comes stalking into the place like he owns it and I turn back to fishing. To say that I was tense was an understatement.  
In fact, as soon as the man who walked in opened his mouth to speak, it sent shivers down my spine.

Finally, I had enough of not catching anything and I stood up, ready to head out.

“The Boss has graced us with his presence!” A Grunt shouts. I’m busy walking and putting my fishing rod away when it happens.  
“The hated boss who beats you down, and beats you down, and never lets up... Yeah. Big Bad Guzma is here!" The man shouts. I manage to trip over my own feet at the name and bang my shoulder into the side of a building as if some magnetic pull forced me to cause a scene.  
It’s quiet for a minute as I pray to whatever God that no one saw what had just happened, before I decide to get up. And when I do, Guzma is standing right there in front of me.

“Gotta be more careful Dollface.” He tells me with a smirk. He is quite tall so it takes me a minute to take him all in. “These ol’ buildings will just jump out at ya when ya least expect it.” He laughs at his own joke and I just try to walk past him.  
‘As long as he doesn’t know your name, everything will be fine.’ I think to myself. Guzma reaches out and grabs my arm.

“Hey, c’mon I’m only jokin’ around. I’m Guzma by the way. But you probably knew that already.” He says while lightly punching my shoulder, and there’s that slight jolt of electricity that runs through me again. Guzma makes no indication that he may have felt it as well.  
My phone makes a noise and I take it out without paying attention to Guzma. It’s a message from Blue saying that he wants to show me something.

I take out my ride pager and select the Charizard. It should be here in a few minutes.

“Hey, are you ignorin’ me?” Guzma asks, bringing me out of my thoughts. “I’m actually going to meet someone right now, so I have to leave.” I tell him. “Oh! Great, you do talk. I was thinking that I’d have to do some sign language on ya or some shit.” He chuckles, running his hand over his black undercut, making me think that the white was definitely bleached.

My ride Charizard finally arrives and I get on. “Hey, I didn’t catch your name.” He says. I look him straight in the eyes. “That’s because I didn’t throw it.” And then I take off for Melemele island to meet Blue.  
I stop at a Pokemon center to heal my team up and get two iced Roserade teas for us since it was still quite hot out.

I find the Grunt in the Melemele meadow and hand him his tea. He thanks me before gratefully sipping at it. “Look! I found a secret passageway over there. It looks like it leads to a cave if you’re up for it.” He tells me excitedly.  
“Sure Blue, after you.” I tell him. We find ourselves in a cave, leading to a secluded shore. “Oh wow!” I say, stepping out of the cave. Blue is already on a Lapras in the water fishing.

“Blue! This is amazing! How did you find this place?” I ask. “I do a lot of exploring.” He says.  
We spend the day fishing and catching Pokemon. I see to it that Blue gets where he needs to be.  
“Hey, so I met your Boss today when I was on Ula’Ula. Interesting guy.” I tell the young Grunt. “Oh yeah. He’s great. And speaking of the Boss, I’m leaving tomorrow morning. The Boss wants us all back at headquarters.” We stop at the cemetery. “I’ll miss you kiddo.” I say.  
Blue gives me a hug. “Bye Sis.” And then he disappears into the cemetery.

On my way back home, I see a ride Charizard circle overhead. It still was bright out and it swooped down to land near me. It had no rider, but wouldn’t let me pass. I sighed and pulled a piece of paper out of my bag and used the Charizard’s back as a surface to write on.  
I attached the paper to the saddle, gave the Charizard some Pokebeans, and sent it on it’s way.  
I then proceeded to walk back home.

~~~

The ride Charizard I sent came back without a rider. It made me pissed that it didn’t do its job, but when I saw the note I calmed down just a bit.

It read, _‘Thanks, but no thanks. I don’t do horror movie bullshit, and this is a one way ticket to Nopeville and I don’t go there anymore.’_  
I chuckled a little and pocketed the note of the mystery girl. I’d find out who she is eventually.

~~~

Today was the day that I met up with Lillie, Moon, and Hau. I said goodbye to my Dad and picked up my newly evolved Brionne at the Pokemon center. I was going to meet them at the Lush Jungle trial site, but I was going to stop by the fossil restoration center beforehand.  
I restored the two fossils I had bought, and on my way out I accidentally ran into someone.

“Hey! Watch where you’re-. Oh, it’s you!” I look up to see Guzma, the big bad Team Skull boss. “I’d love to stay and chat, but I have somewhere to be right now.” I try to get past him.  
“Whoa, c’mon Dollface. Ya gotta at least tell me your name.” He smirks. “You’re really not going to like what you hear, I’ll tell you that.” I mutter, a million fake names going through my mind at once. Guzma gives me a look as if I'd been thinking too long.  
“Fine. If you must know, it’s-” “Luna! Hey it’s me Blue!” The young Grunt waved his arms around excitedly to try and gain my attention, ruining every opportunity to give that fake name I’d spent so long trying to come up with.

The world around me darkened, only leaving Guzma and I. His smirk softened, and he looked like he wanted to reach out and touch me.  
A warm feeling washed over me, getting hotter and hotter on my hip where Guzma’s name is. Guzma seemed unfazed.

The world around me came back as Blue gently shook me back into reality. My heart pounded in my chest, and I fled from the scene. I ran down the road and headed right. I ducked down where the ground was more elevated, breathing heavily in an attempt to calm myself down.  
I untied my sweatshirt from around my waist, and put it on, putting my hood up and bringing my knees up to my chest. Footsteps step onto asphalt, going into all different directions. My breathing stopped as shuffling was heard through grass. I looked up to see Blue. He ducked down and sat next to me.

“You know, I know about this great ramen place if you’re up for it.” Blue doesn’t bring up what just happened between me and his boss. He starts to get up but I grab his arm with a sleeve covered hand.  
“Stay, please. I-I, just need a moment to calm down.” I drop my shaking hand back down to my side. “Sure thing ma. Take all the time you need.” It never registered in my brain what he just called me.

It took awhile for me to calm down, but I had to decline Blue’s invite for ramen because I still had to meet up with Lillie, Moon, and Hau.  
Once the coast was clear, I put my hood down and fixed my hat. I made my way down to the trail site where Lillie and Moon were waiting. Hau was in the middle of his trail so we were waiting for him to finish.  
“Hey guys, it’s so great to see you!” I say when I see the two smaller girls. Their faces light up and they rush over to hug me. “How are your trials going so far?” The two girls release the hug and Moon looks up at you, pumped.

“They’re great! After Hau finishes up, we’re heading over to Ula’Ula for our fifth trial tomorrow.” Moon says happily. “I’m so glad you guys are doing well. Reminds me of my adventures when I was around your age.” I smile.  
Lillie pulls me aside. “Are you ok Luna? You seem kinda on edge. Did something happen?” Lillie grabs my hands. I hear a rustling and a blur of black and white in the forest and I tense up more, I tighten my hold on Lillie. “Y-Yeah. I didn’t take my meds this morning.”  
It wasn’t a lie, I hadn’t taken my meds in a while because my doctor said that I’d been getting better mentally. But I guess I should maybe take them again if this is going to be a thing now.  
“I’ll, uh… I’ll tell you later.” I say, a noticeable worried look on my face. Lillie nods and lets my hands go, but keeps a gentle hand on my arm while we wait for Hau.

Hau runs out of the trial site, Grassium Z held up proudly. “Nice job Hau!” I tell him.

Eventually the four of us go to the nearest motel. We order one room with two beds and a couch. Hau and Moon start watching TV, and Lillie and I go out to get dinner for the four of us.  
“Are you going to tell me what happened?” Lillie asks as we walk. “So… I met my soulmate today.” I say slowly. “Oh my gosh Luna that’s great! Who is he?” She exclaims. I shush her for being too loud.

“Someone you wouldn’t approve of.” I whisper. She stops in her tracks and gives me a questioning look. I look around and lower my voice significantly. “It’s Guzma. Leader of Team Skull, Guzma.” I keep my fists clenched as I dig my nails into the palm of my hand. Her eyes go wide and she almost looked ready to faint.  
“Lillie you can’t tell Moon or Hau, you have to promise me that you won’t tell them. Promise me! Please!” I beg the small girl. Lillie grips my arms tightly. “I-I… I don’t know what to think of this Luna. What do you need me to say right now?” She asks softly.  
My breath hitches and soon I’m crying all over again. “I don’t know! I’ve been panicking all day over this and I don’t know why! I need… I need to take some breaths. And when we get back to the motel remind me to take my meds in the morning. And if I refuse, then convince me to somehow. This is important that you do this for me Lillie. Ok?” I ask the small girl, tears streaming down my face.  
Lillie nods and leads me over to a bench and sits me down.

“Ok. I am going to get us our food. You,” Lillie prods me in the chest with her finger. “You are going to call your Dad and tell him exactly what is going on.” “Yes ma’am.” I whisper, taking my phone out of my bag while Lillie walks into a shop.

I hold the phone up to my ear and wait. “Hello?” My Dad says through the phone.

“Hi Dad.” I manage to say with a smile. “Hey there Sweetie! How was your day with the kiddos? Anything interesting happen?” Finally, I lose it. I let out a shuddery breath as silent tears stream.  
“Aw Hon. What happened? Do you need to come home?” He asked. And honestly I almost said yes right then and there. But that isn’t what I needed right now. “No Dad, but I met my soulmate today and everything has been a mess.” I sob. “I don’t know what to do.” I whisper.

“Luna, I told you kids how your mom and I met right?” My Dad finally says. “Yeah, just about a million times.” I laugh at the fond memory. “Well, I never told you kids the real story. It is true that I met your Mom in college at a party. But instead of introducing myself and falling madly in love with fate’s decision, I walked up to her and threw up all over her shoes.” My Dad says sheepishly.  
“Ew Dad, gross. No wonder you changed the story.” “Yeah, let me give you a word of advice… When offered a turn at a keg stand, only do so if you know said people who are to hold you up… Look strong enough to actually hold you up. They dropped me four times, and I was too drunk and too buzzed to notice the pain.” He laughs.  
“Anyways, the next few days I had sat in my room brooding over the fact that my soulmate probably hated me. And she did at first because the next time she saw me she slapped me. But we eventually got to know each other and fell in love. So whatever has you down, just remember that he didn’t throw up all over you.” I let out a snort of laughter.

“Now kiddo, what has you so upset?” He asks, voice now completely concerned. “Well, I… Don’t want to get hurt, and I’m scared as hell.” My voice wavered again.  
I spend the next five minutes listening to my Dad talk about soulmates, honestly something he should have explained way earlier in life. And I’m finally feeling a lot better when Lillie walks out of the shop with our dinner.

When we get back to the motel room, Moon and Hau are exactly where we left them. We eat an early dinner, get ready for bed, and work out bed arrangements.

“Lille and Moon will share a bed, and Hau will get the other bed. I will sleep on the couch.” I say sternly. “But I have no problem sharing the bed! They’re pretty big beds!” Hau counters.  
“Hau, sweetie. I am twenty two years old. If I’m going to share a bed with someone, then that person is going to get aggressively cuddled in the middle of the night. I will take the couch.” I plop myself down. “I like cuddles!” He says innocently. I just sigh in response.  
“Well, I’ll take the couch then. You can have the bed.” Hau suggests. “Absolutely not. You are too young to have a stiff neck from sleeping on a couch. You and Moon have trials first thing tomorrow morning after a long boat ride, and you don’t need to be sore, on top of grumpy and overtired.  
I glance over at the girls who are watching funny videos on Moon’s Pokedex. At least they weren’t arguing with me over this. “But-” I shoot Hau a look that left no room for arguments. He finally understands and goes to watch videos with the girls.

I go into the kitchen to make the kids some cocoa before bed. I grab four mugs and pour the hot drink inside. I skillfully manage to carry all four mugs at the same time without spilling anything to the kids and they thank me.  
I drink my cocoa and scroll through my phone. And finally I get too tired and fall asleep.

I wake up shivering. My Pokedex says it’s around midnight. I get dressed into a mid thigh length maroon dress, and put on a baggy white off the shoulder sweater. I tie on some black high top Converse. I put on my maroon beanie from earlier, grab my bag, and head out the door.  
I head to the Pokemon center and change my team up to include my Vulpix. Now my team was Vulpix, Suicune, Latios, Tropius, Brionne, and Xerneas. I bid farewell to Nurse Joy, and went on my way. I take my Kanto region Vulpix out and hold her close for the warmth. She licked my face with her hot tongue, and nuzzled into me as I held her like a baby.

By the time I get back, someone is in the parking lot just standing around. I hold Vulpix closer and continue walking. “Lovely night innit?” Guzma says, arms crossed over his chest. “If it wasn’t so damn cold, it’d be even better.” I laugh softly, scratching Vulpix behind the ears.  
Guzma shoves his hands in his sweatshirt pocket and sighs. “Why’d ya run?” He asks after a long silence. When I don’t respond, he keeps on talking.  
“Cause… I went searchin’ for ya after ya ran off. All the while I was thinkin’ what I had done wrong. What I coulda done different. Tell me… What I coulda done different.” Guzma pleads. He walks up to me, intimidating as ever.

“You didn’t do anything wrong.” I say softly. “Then what!?” He exclaims. “I’m scared alright!” I finally shout, taking a deep shuddery breath. Guzma’s expression softens a bit. “I’ve spent my entire life, never needing anyone! And then here you walk into my life, and everything that I’ve ever known is flipped upside down! I’m! Scared!” Tears fall down my cheeks, and I start shaking.  
Vulpix licks my tears, steam appearing as each one was lapped up. A hand slowly appears in my peripherals, wiping tears from underneath my eyes. “Damn it Doll, what’re ya doin’ ta me?” Guzma whispers.

“Ya don’t gotta be scared. Hell, I’m kinda afraid too. But, fuck. I’m no good at this.” Guzma’s hand rests on my cheek. I look into his gray eyes.  
“Shit.” I see his adam’s apple bob.

And just like that, the world around us went dark again. Guzma leans down, rubbing my cheek gently with his thumb.

Vulpix yipped, and batted Guzma’s arm roughly with her paw. We faded back into reality and Guzma backs off. “Hey, why don’t you come with me?” He suggests, and I almost said yes.  
“Listen, Guzma, I can’t. I’m in charge of three kids right now, and I have to make sure they get to Ula’Ula safely tomorrow morning.” Guzma’s face starts to fall. “But if this had been under any other circumstances, I would have said yes.” I assure him.

“You know, this kinda works out. I live on Ula’Ula, so you could probably stop by at some point.” Guzma says suddenly. I blush and readjust Vulpix in my arms, reaching for a sharpie in my bag. Vulpix climbs up on my shoulder so I can use both hands.  
I grab Guzma’s hand, and write my number on it. Guzma smirks and withdraws his hand.  
“Til tomorrow then.” He says, leaning down to press a chaste kiss to my cheek before walking off. I pluck Vulpix off of my shoulder and hold her close, shivering from the heat she radiated.

When I walk into the motel, the kids are still asleep. I don’t bother getting dressed again and just go to bed like this. Vulpix finds a way into my sweater, curls up on my chest, and falls asleep. I soon follow.

In the morning, we pack up and I make the kids pancakes before we have to leave. Lillie reminds me to take my anxiety pills, and I rush them all to the boat for Ula’Ula.  
When I check my phone, I have a bunch of new texts from an unknown number. There were eight in total. They went a little something like this,

_‘hey, its ya boy’_  
_‘this is guzma by the way if you didnt get that’_  
_‘i guess youre sleeping, or just ignoring me’_  
_‘anyways’_  
_‘let me know when youre on your way to ula’ula’_  
_‘i got somethin i wanna show ya’_  
_‘unless ya dont want to’_  
_‘but itd be cool if ya did’_

I smirk at his rambling. I name his contact and send him a text back.

_‘Hey Guzma. We’re on the boat now. See you soon?’_

I pocket my phone and catch up to Lillie, Moon, and Hau. I introduce them to my Vulpix, who two of them had never seen the Kantonian version before.

“So what are you guys gonna do when you get to Ula’Ula?” I ask. “We’re meeting Professor Kukui in Maile Garden. Then we’re going to begin our trials!” Hau exclaimed. “What about you?” Moon asks me. “I think I’m going to wander a bit. But, maybe I’ll go with you to Maile Garden to meet Kukui.” I say, half paying attention.  
My phone dings and I see that it’s Guzma.

_‘great. see ya there.’_

That was a pretty vague response, but I left it at that.

By the time we got to Ula’Ula, Kukui met us at the dock. He greets us excitedly and escorts us to Maile Garden.  
I don’t know what I was expecting when we got there, but it sure as hell wasn’t this.

Team Skull blocked us from going any further into the garden. And finally, Guzma made his appearance. I sigh and just leave. I didn’t need to be apart of this madness.  
Not even five minutes later, Guzma ran out of the garden, locking eyes with me, and dragging me along as he ran with some Grunts. He instructs them to take ride Pokemon back to Po Town, leaving the two of us alone.

“It’s nice to see you again Guzma.” I say with a smile. He laughs slightly. “It is, isn’t it?” he teases. I smack his arm and start walking off. “Ow! Shit Dollface, that hurt.” He says when he catches up.  
“So what did you want to show me?” I ask. He smirks and takes my hand, dragging me along as he takes me around the island.

_“First things first_  
_I'mma say all the words inside my head_  
_I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh_  
_The way that things have been, oh ooh_

_Second things second_  
_Don't you tell me what you think that I could be_  
_I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh_  
_The master of my sea, oh ooh_

_I was broken from a young age_  
_Taking my sulking to the masses_  
_Writing my poems for the few_  
_That look at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me_  
_Singing from heartache from the pain_  
_Taking my message from the veins_  
_Speaking my lesson from the brain_  
_Seeing the beauty through the…”_

_Guzma winks at me._

_“Pain!_  
_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_  
_Pain!_  
_You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer_  
_Pain!_  
_Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_  
_My life, my love, my drive, it came from..._  
_Pain!_  
_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

_Third things third_  
_Send a prayer to the ones up above_  
_All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh_  
_Your spirit up above, oh ooh_

_I was choking in the crowd_  
_Building my rain up in the cloud_  
_Falling like ashes to the ground_  
_Hoping my feelings, they would drown_  
_But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing_  
_Inhibited, limited_  
_Till it broke open and rained down_  
_You rained down, like…”_

_When we get to a meadow, we hop across wooden bridges, but he stops me from going any further._

_“Pain!_  
_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_  
_Pain!_  
_You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer_  
_Pain!_  
_Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_  
_My life, my love, my drive, it came from..._  
_Pain!_  
_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer”_

_Guzma cups my face in his calloused hands. He can barely look me in the eyes, but when he does..._

_“Last things last_  
_By the grace of the fire and the flames_  
_You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh_  
_The blood in my veins, oh ooh_  
_But they never did, ever lived, ebbing and flowing_  
_Inhibited, limited_  
_Till it broke open and rained down_  
_You rained down, like..._

_Pain!_  
_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_  
_Pain!_  
_You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer_  
_Pain!_  
_Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_  
_My life, my love, my drive, it came from..._  
_Pain!_  
_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song used in this chapter:  
> 'Believer' - Imagine Dragons


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma and Luna finally start to get to know each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter that made me want to post this story on here! This first f*cking song is what made me want to post this! Holy crap I'm kind of both sorry, and not at the same time.
> 
> I love comments so feel free to leave me some feedback!  
> -erialc_raeb

Guzma leads me through a tall gate. It was raining pretty hard, so he rushed us to the shady looking house at the end of the property.  
When we got inside, Grunts were everywhere and they all stared at me when we walked inside. Guzma, sensing my nerves, placed his arm around my waist and led me away from them.

We end up in what I assume is his bedroom. He closes the door behind him and before I can assume the worst, “So tell me about yourself.” He says, sitting down on the bed and patting the space next to him.

“Well, what do you want to know?” I say with a smile taking a seat beside him. I start to shiver from the rain cooling off and I reach into my bag for Vulpix’s Pokeball. I let her out, and she takes one look at Guzma and sticks her nose in the air.  
“Well fuck you too.” Guzma tells her. “Don’t take it personally. She has high standards. Show her any kind of affection and she’ll be your best friend.” I pick her up and she licks at my cold nose a bit before settling into my lap.

“I’d been meanin’ to ask ya about that actually. What kinda Pokemon is that?” He asks, head cocked to one side in confusion.  
I raise an eyebrow. “A Vulpix. Don’t you have Vulpixs here?” I ask. “That ain't no Vulpix. Vulpixs are white. Is it a shiny?” He asks.  
“Nope. Regular old fire type. I got her in Kanto.” I assure him. “Oh! That explains it! These buggers that you get here are ice types. Weird.” He finally comes to the realization.

“So where are you from? I mean, it took ya long enough to come find me so I assume you’re not from here.” Guzma says, reaching over to pet Vulpix. Surprisingly, she lets him do it.  
“Originally from Kanto. But I’ve been to every region.” I explain. Guzma hums. “You must lead an interesting life.” “Some people say that.” I laugh, rubbing the back of my neck.  
Guzma gives me a questioning look.

“It’s mainly to the fact that I’ve become champion of every region I’ve been to.” I explain sheepishly. Guzma’s eyes go as wide as saucers. “Every region! No way! So what made ya come to Alola?” He asks. I wince at the question and try to change the subject.  
“Tell me about you now. What are your favorite kinds of Pokemon?” I ask. Guzma smirks and takes out a Pokeball. “I love bug types.” That's all the warning he gives me before releasing the biggest bug Pokemon I’ve ever seen.  
It chirps as it stretches out and my mouth drops open as I don’t know what to say. The Pokemon eyes me warily and gets closer, unsure whether to attack me or not.

“What a handsome boy!” I exclaim finally. “Can I feed him some Pokebeans?” I ask Guzma, stars in my eyes. He looks surprised, but nods. I grab some Pokebeans and hold them out for the giant bug. It eats the colorful treat cautiously, then nuzzles into my hand.  
“This is my Golisopod. I was gonna ask ya to battle me later on, but now it seems that he may have taken a likin’ to ya and may not want to anymore.” Guzma gives Golisopod a look as I feed him some more Pokebeans.  
“Probably for the best. I don’t do much battling these days anyways.” I rub the giant bug’s head, deep in thought.

“Why not?” Guzma asks. I just shrug. “I dunno. You battle so many different trainers in so many different regions and the excitement kind of dies down after a while. I still enjoy it, don’t get me wrong. I just like different things now.” It’s quiet after that.

“Well, even if ya won’t battle me… I still think it’s kinda hot that you like bugs.” Guzma’s face flushes and he rubs at the back of his neck. “I freakin’ love bugs!” I smile. “One of my first Pokemon was a Venonat!” Guzma gives me a look.  
“Oh, right. It’s a-... Wait, let me just show you.” I take my Pokedex out and go to Venonats information, then I hand it to Guzma.  
He reads it over, eyes lighting up and mouth dropping open. “Holy shit! This thing is rad!” “Yeah! Hey, next time I get to a nursery I’ll breed you one.” I offer.  
And for the next few minutes, Guzma is going on and on about how awesome his new friend is going to be.

I glance at the time on my phone. “Oh god, it’s getting pretty late. I should really head out.” I say, putting my backpack on. “I’ll walk you out.” Guzma offers, standing up as well.  
“Hey. Quick question before ya leave?” I turn to him. “Could I… Uh. Could I see, the thing?” He asks, face turning redder than I’ve ever seen. “The soul mark?” I ask, hoping that’s what he meant. “Yeah, that.” His lifts his gaze up to my eyes.  
“Well it’s a good thing I’m wearing shorts underneath my dress.” I joke, taking Guzma’s hand in mine and lifting up the side of my dress slightly. I place his shaking hand on his name that was marked forever on my skin.

Guzma rubs a gentle thumb over the letters, tracing every letter before being satisfied. He then takes my hands and places them over his chest. He doesn’t take his shirt off, but pulls the neckline down enough that I can see the looping letters of my own signature.  
Unlike Guzma’s name which was jagged and pointed, my name was softer looking and elegant. I look up at Guzma’s glassy eyes and give him a smile.

“I never thought someone as beautiful and perfect as you could be mine. But here you are.” Guzma smiles. I slowly drag my hands from his chest up to cup his face.  
Now, what was supposed to be a kiss on the cheek, turns into a kiss on the lips. And here’s how it happened.

I get up on my tiptoes, bringing my lips to his cheek, only to have him turn at the last second and have our lips meet. It was a very quick kiss, and I don’t know who was more surprised. But all embarrassment went out the window when he leant down to press another kiss to my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, making him bend down even more.

Guzma pulls away first. “Luna.” He starts. It’s the first time he’s said my name. “If we go any further, I’m going to do a lot of things that we’ll both regret later on.” He explains. I nod and lean up to kiss him quickly again.  
“C’mon. I’m actually gonna walk ya out this time.” He takes my hand in his and laces our fingers together, leading me out the door and to the bottom floor of the mansion.

A few Grunts had gathered to watch what would happen between the two of us, but Guzma simply kisses me and sends me on my way.

I get a ride Charizard to take me to the motel I’d told the kids to meet me at. Luckily by the time I get there, the three of them had already ordered dinner and were lounging on the beds.  
“Hey guys, sorry I’m late. How were your trials?” I ask, plopping down on the couch and taking the food Hau offers me.

We spend the next hour discussing our days, me leaving out the parts where I spent mine with a gang boss. I sent the kids to bed, and changed clothes. I dressed into a baggy sweatshirt and shorts and fell asleep on the couch.

In the morning, I showered and got dressed into a dark turquoise off the shoulder dress, black leggings, and brown knee high boots. I parted my hair and dried it before giving myself some winged liner and applying some mascara.  
I begin making breakfast when my phone dings. It was a message from Guzma, wondering if I wanted to meet up again today. I reply with a quick yes, and pocket my phone. I’m sure to take my medication before heading out for the day.

The kids and I check out of the motel, and go our separate ways. When I get to Po Town, Blue is waiting for me at the gate. I give him a hug, and he can’t stop smiling.  
“Hey! So I have some news. I told the others that you’re cool, and they have accepted you as one of us.” Is the first thing out of his mouth. “Um, ok?” I give Blue a questioning look.  
“Here, follow me.” Blue grabs my arm and takes me inside the wall.

“Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead”

A few Grunts gather around to join Blue. I wave hello to them.

“Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow”

More Grunts have joined in at this point, totally rocking out in utter chaos, that it almost looked in sync.

“Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play  
Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture

The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The water's getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire. How about yours?  
That's the way I like it and I'll never get bored.

Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play  
Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold”

Some female Grunts had taken me to what I could assume was their bedroom. One of them pulls my dress off, and the other puts a Team Skull outfit on me. It was over so quickly that I forgot to be embarrassed.  
They then lead me back outside their room where a male grunt ties a bandana around the lower half of my face, and then puts a Skull hat on me.  
At this point there were so many Grunts that had joined in I couldn’t count them all.

“Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play  
Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars-”

Blue places a hand on my shoulder and makes the sea of Grunts part as we take the lead. They all follow.

“Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep, what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change”

The Grunts join in the song again, but stay behind us.

“Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do, so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets?  
You'll never know if you don't go (Go!)  
You'll never shine if you don't glow.”

The Grunts surround me again, pushing me in the direction of Guzma’s room.

“Hey, now, you're an All Star, get your game on, go play  
Hey, now, you're a Rock Star, get the show on, get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold”

One of the Grunts knocks on Guzma’s room door, and then they all scatter. I try to stop one of them, but they were too fast for me.  
Guzma opens the door and stares at me confused. I pull down the bandana to my neck. “Help me.” I say, unsure of what just happened. Guzma tries to contain his laughter, grabbing my hand and tugging me inside.

“Wanna tell me what the hell happened to ya?” He asked, plucking the hat off of my head. “I’m not even sure, but I think I was just initiated into something. I don’t even know where my clothes went. And why does this tank top fit me? Is it bad that I have the same body type as a teenager?” I ramble.  
“Y’know what? I think I know.” I turn around and open the door. “Hey guys? Can I get my clothes back please?” I ask. I close the door again. “Hopefully I’ll get that back.” I say, turning back to Guzma.

Guzma’s face is a bright red and I catch him staring at the shirt. He gulps and averts his gaze. I smile softly and walk over to him. I place a gentle hand where I now knew my name was, and catch his attention again. I get on my tiptoes and give him a quick kiss.  
“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think that you like the way I look in this tank top.” I tease. “Aw c’mon Dollface don’t do this to me. You wear nothing but baggy clothes, and then all of a sudden you show up in a tight shirt that _I designed_. What am I supposed to think? From the moment I first saw you I wondered what your body looked like underneath. I really can’t do this right now.” He walks over to the door to find my dress on the ground right in front of it.  
“Ya brats are killin’ me right now!” He shouts out the door to no one in particular. He hands me my dress and pushes me into the bathroom.

When I’m redressed, I exit the bathroom to find Guzma sitting on the bed. “So what did you have planned for us today?” I ask, running a hand through my blue gray hair. “It’s a surprise.” He says suddenly, taking my hand and leading me outside the mansion.  
Before we leave, a girl with pink and yellow twintails stop us. “C’mon Guzma. I thought ya said we were goin’ ta meet our soulmates togetha.” The girl says with a smirk. “Plumes-” Guzma starts but is cut off.

“Calm down. I’m Plumeria, Guzma’s best friend. More like sister at this point though.” Plumeria laughs, holding a hand out. “I’m Luna.” I say with a smile, returning the handshake. “Nice to meet you.”  
“Ah hell, I’m sure Elios is out there somewhere.” Plumeria shrugs and I freeze at the name. “D-Did you just say Elios?” I question. Plumeria turns her attention back to me. “Yeah. He’s my soulmate. Do you know anyone by that name? Are they here?” She grabs my hands, pleading almost.

“W-Well, I did. But I haven’t seen him in about a year and a half.” I say, sadly. Plumeria’s face falls. “I’m really sorry!” I suddenly exclaim and she gives me a weird look. “Why? Not your fault dude. It’s fine. Well, I should probably head in. See you crazy kids later.” She says, walking away.

I turn back to Guzma. “You ok Luna?” He questions, wrapping an arm around me and continues to walk us to our destination. “Yeah. Yeah I’m ok.” I assure. Guzma searches my face for a minute before dropping it.  
He leads me into Ula’Ula Meadow, and leads me to a side path that I’d never seen before. He tells me to call a ride Tauros and we ride it through a crumbling building, then up a million stairs. I am sure to give the Tauros a generous handful of Pokebeans before it takes off.

At the top of the giant staircase, Guzma takes my hands in his. “Welcome to our first kinda sorta date.” He says. I think for a second. “Oh! So you took me to a secluded area to ritualistically sacrifice me? Sweet dude I’m in.” I smile, nodding my head in approval and accepting my fate.  
“What? No!” Guzma gives me a weird look. “Damn. Oh well. It still would have been better than some dates I’ve been on.” I joke.

We spend the next hour talking. It honestly wasn’t that different than what we did yesterday, but the thought was there.  
Clouds roll in and it starts to rain.

“Shit. Wasn’t supposed to rain today. C’mon, let’s head back before it gets worse.” Guzma says, offering his hand out to me.  
“Oh come on, let’s stay for a little while. I like the rain.” I say, not moving from where I am. “Ugh, why? I hate being cold and wet.” He grimaces as if he didn’t live in an area where it constantly rained. I take his hand and pull him back to me.

**“I am unwritten, can't read my mind, I'm undefined**  
**I'm just beginning, the pen's in my hand, ending unplanned**

**Staring at the blank page before you**  
**Open up the dirty window**  
**Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find**

**Reaching for something in the distance**  
**So close you can almost taste it**  
**Release your inhibitions**  
**Feel the rain on your skin**  
**No one else can feel it for you**  
**Only you can let it in**  
**No one else, no one else**  
**Can speak the words on your lips**  
**Drench yourself in words unspoken**  
**Live your life with arms wide open**  
**Today is where your book begins**  
**The rest is still unwritten”**

“Well I still hate the rain. There is no changing my mind.” Guzma reminds me. I run a hand through my now wet hair. I grab his hands and make him dance with me.

**“Oh, oh, oh**

**I break tradition, sometimes my tries, are outside the lines**  
**We've been conditioned to not make mistakes, but I can't live that way**

**Staring at the blank page before you**  
**Open up the dirty window**  
**Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find**

**Reaching for something in the distance**  
**So close you can almost taste it**  
**Release your inhibitions**  
**Feel the rain on your skin**  
**No one else can feel it for you**  
**Only you can let it in**  
**No one else, no one else**  
**Can speak the words on your lips**  
**Drench yourself in words unspoken**  
**Live your life with arms wide open**  
**Today is where your book begins”**

I reach up to mess with Guzma’s now drenched hair that was flat against his head and sticking to his face. I push it away from his eyes.

**“Feel the rain on your skin**  
**No one else can feel it for you**  
**Only you can let it in**  
**No one else, no one else**  
**Can speak the words on your lips**  
**Drench yourself in words unspoken**  
**Live your life with arms wide open**  
**Today is where your book begins**  
**The rest is still unwritten”**

Guzma takes my hand and spins me.

**“Staring at the blank page before you**  
**Open up the dirty window**  
**Let the sun illuminate the words that you could not find**

**Reaching for something in the distance**  
**So close you can almost taste it**  
**Release your inhibitions**  
**Feel the rain on your skin**  
**No one else can feel it for you**  
**Only you can let it in**  
**No one else, no one else**  
**Can speak the words on your lips**  
**Drench yourself in words unspoken**  
**Live your life with arms wide open**  
**Today is where your book begins**

**Feel the rain on your skin**  
**No one else can feel it for you**  
**Only you can let it in**  
**No one else, no one else**  
**Can speak the words on your lips**  
**Drench yourself in words unspoken**  
**Live your life with arms wide open**  
**Today is where your book begins**  
**The rest is still unwritten**  
**The rest is still unwritten**  
**The rest is still unwritten**

**Oh, yeah, yeah”**

I wrap my arms around Guzma’s neck and pull him down for a kiss. He wraps his arms around my waist, pulling me as close to him as possible.

Eventually we do call for a ride Tauros to take us back. The rain doesn’t seem to be letting up anytime so Guzma convinces me to stay with him for the night.  
But right now, Guzma is arguing with me and telling me to get in the shower. I’m arguing back that he should take one first since it’s his bathroom. Eventually I lose the argument and I’m handed one of Guzma’s shirts and a pair of his boxers and I take a quick shower.  
I dry off and wrap my hair in a towel after getting dressed, then I walk back into Guzma’s room. He tries not to look at me while he goes into the bathroom next.

I take this moment to let Lillie know that I won’t be joining them tonight since the rain is so heavy. And after I assure her that I’m fine and have a place to stay, she leaves me alone. I then text my Dad asking how he’s doing, then put my phone away. I take the towel off of my hair and stand up off of Guzma’s bed.  
I use this opportunity to go through his drawers. I eventually find what I’m looking for, and pull one of Guzma’s large sweatshirts on over my small frame. It was a zip sweatshirt, but I leave it unzipped.  
I get back on Guzma’s bed and lay my head on one of his many pillows. It smelled like him and I sigh in contentment before accidentally falling asleep.

~~~

When I stepped out of the bathroom, what I saw I definitely didn’t expect. I saw Luna curled up on my bed asleep, wrapped up in one of my sweatshirts. The problem I had just fixed in the bathroom was threatening to come back, but I held it together.  
I ran my hand over my undercut and grabbed my laptop. I quietly sat down next to Luna and began working on stuff for Aether.

~~~

I woke up to a welcomed heat blasting on the back of my neck. I shivered before turning around to see Guzma on a laptop -- the source of the heat. “Evenin’ Dollface. How’d ya sleep?” He asked once he realized I was awake. I sneezed in response.  
Guzma closed his laptop. “And that’s why I don’t like stayin’ out in the rain.” He scoots to the side of the bed and stands up. “Ok, I’m gonna get us some dinner. You are gonna stay here and rest some more.” He instructs before leaving the room.

Not even two minutes later the door opens again to reveal Plumeria and two female Grunts. “No offense, but you look awful.” Plumeria says bluntly, sitting down next to me. I grip my head in my hands. “Ugh, don’t remind me. I feel just as awful as I look.”  
Plumeria places a hand on my shoulder. “So. How was the date? Have you fallen madly in love with our Big Bad Guzma yet?” She jokes. The two Grunts quickly join us on the bed, leaning in for details.

**“If there's a prize for rotten judgment**  
**I guess I've already won that**  
**No man is worth the aggravation**  
**That's ancient history, been there, done that”**

“Who d'you think you're kidding  
He's the earth and heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey we can see right through you  **(Oh no)**  
Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how you're feeling  
Who you thinking of?”

The three girls are all huddled together while they discuss things with each other on whether or not I was telling them the truth about my feelings.

**“No chance, no way, I won't say it, no, no”**

“You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, oh, oh”

The Grunts swoon and sigh in an attempt to make me see what I act like around Guzma.

**“It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love**  
**I thought my heart had learned its lesson**  
**It feels so good when you start out**  
**My head is screaming "get a grip, girl"**  
**"Unless you're dying to cry your heart out"”**

“Girl, you can't deny it  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby we're not buying  
Hon we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When you gonna own up that you got, got, got it bad?”

**“No chance, no way, I won't say it, no no”**

“Give up, give in, check the grin, you're in love”

Plumeria places a hand underneath my chin and squishes my cheeks together to make me give a stupid grin.

**“This scene won't play, I won't say I'm in love”**

“We'll do it until you admit you're in love”

**“You're way off base, I won't say it**  
**Get off my case, I won't say it”**

“Girl don't be proud, it's okay you're in love”

**“At least out loud I won't say I'm in love”**

Plumeria shoots me a knowing look before she and the Grunts get up and leave. And while I wait for Guzma to return, I take my phone out to see a missed text from my Dad, responding to the one from earlier.

_‘I’m great hon! How are you? How’s the whole soulmate thing going? When can I meet him? Are you remembering to eat properly?’_

I roll my eyes at his eagerness.

_‘I’m good. It’s a thing that’s going. Maybe soon? Yes and no.’_

I hit send and quickly get a response.

_‘Well at least you’re still alive and kicking! I can tell that Alola has been good for you. And for me too. Don’t forget to stop by once in awhile kiddo. Your old pops gets lonely sometimes and would like to see you. Well I’m sure you’re busy. Talk to you later hon.’_

_‘I’ll probably stop by to exchange clothes soon. So I’ll see you then? Later Dad. Love you.’_

Guzma walks into the room as I send the text. “Ok. I got some totally healthy instant ramen for us. That should help ya feel a little betta.” He says walking over to the bed with two styrofoam cups of the promised instant ramen.  
“Just what the doctor ordered.” I smile as I’m handed a cup. Guzma goes to where he was sitting before and begins eating as well.

My phone dings with another text.

_‘Love you too. <3’_

“Who ya textin’ there?” Guzma asks, peering over my shoulder. “Oh, my Dad. He’s checking up on me and wondering about the next time I’ll stop by for a visit.” I assure, putting my phone down again.  
“Which is…” Guzma questions. I give him a confused look. “Which is what?”  
“The next time ya go see ‘im. Wanna see if I’m busy that day.” He says casually between bites. I nearly choke on mine. “Excuse me? Did you just invite yourself to meet my Dad. Like… Voluntarily?” I give him a flabbergasted look. Guzma just shrugs. “Why not?”

“Well for starters, no one has ever wanted to meet my dad so quickly. The last person that I brought home, avoided the topic completely and when I finally did bring them home with me… Left five minutes later and never returned my calls. You really are insane Guzma. And I like that.” I think for a second. “Or did that happen to my brother?” I whisper to myself.  
“Woah, I didn’t know ya had a brother.” Guzma puts his empty cup down. I quickly lift my head up and meet his eyes. “Oh. Yeah. He’s my twin. It’s not a topic I really want to discuss right now if that’s ok.” I give him a pleading look and he drops it.

“Anyways, if you want to meet my Dad then you can come with me tomorrow maybe? It’d be nice to drop by Melemele again.” I ask. Guzma nods after a few seconds. “Sure thing Doll. I need a break away from Ula’Ula for a while.”

After an instant ramen dinner, I fall back asleep and Guzma follows soon after. He pulls me close against his body, sticking his nose in the crook of my neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter:  
> 'All Star' - Smash Mouth  
> 'Unwritten' - Natasha Bedingfield  
> 'I Won't Say I'm In Love' - Hercules


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma and Luna work out some personal problems, meet parents, have a pokemon battle, and much more to come!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is posted a little earlier than normal only because I'm on a time crunch! But here's this weeks chapter, I hope you enjoy!  
> Also, this is a little shorter than normal. But next chapter is when the good stuff starts to happen!!!  
> But this chapter deals with some heavy stuff like suicide, so be cautious if you're sensitive about stuff like this.
> 
> I love comments!
> 
> Thanks,  
> erialc_raeb

_~~~Dream Flashback~~~_

_I wake up in my old bedroom in Kalos. It was still dark outside but I could clearly see that Elios is standing over me, eyes red and irritated. I sit up in confusion. “Eli? What’s wrong?” I ask. My twin brother sits down on the bed next to me, breathing unsteadily._   
_“I miss Mom. She was the one person I could confide in.” He says finally. I wrap an arm around his shoulder. “You can always talk to me you know. Your other half, remember?” I tell him and he doesn’t respond for a while. And then all of a sudden,_

_“I woke up, it was 7_   
_Waited 'til 11_   
_Just to figure out that no one would call_   
_I think I've got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them_   
_What's another night all alone?_

_When you're spending everyday on your own_   
_And here it goes_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_   
_I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_   
_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_   
_Having more fun than me_

_And maybe when the night is dead,_   
_I'll crawl into my bed_   
_Staring at these 4 walls again_   
_I'll try to think about the last time_   
_I had a good time_   
_Everyone's got somewhere to go_

_And they're gonna leave me here on my own_   
_And here it goes_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_   
_I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_   
_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_   
_Having more fun than me_

_What the fuck is wrong with me?_   
_Don't fit in with anybody_   
_How did this happen to me?_   
_Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep_   
_And every night is the worst night ever_

_I'm just a kid_   
_I'm just a kid_   
_I'm just a kid_   
_I'm just a kid_   
_I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_   
_I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_   
_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_   
_Nobody wants to be alone in the world._

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare_   
_I'm just a kid, I know that it's not fair_   
_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_   
_Nobody wants to be alone in the world_   
_Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is_   
_Having more fun than me tonight_

_I'm all alone tonight_   
_Nobody cares tonight_   
_Cause I'm just a kid tonight”_

_I start crying when he gets up and goes over to his bed, not knowing how to keep him with me. He lays down, signaling for the conversation to be over. This hadn’t been the first time he had done this. But what I didn’t know was this was going to be his last._

_“I love you Eli.” I make sure he knows this before I can hear his snoring._

_In the morning, I wake up to a sunny day. But that’s all ruined when I see the unmoving figure of my brother on our floor. I rush to his side, but he was already long gone at that point._   
_“Dad!” I shout, voice cracking._

_~~~Dream Flashback Over~~~_

I jolt up in a bed that wasn’t mine, breathing heavy and uneven. Tears streamed down my face in realization of what just went on inside my head. A choked sob escapes my lips, alerting Guzma that something was wrong.  
He sits up confused. “Luna? Are you-. Shit. Hey what happened?” He wraps his arms around me, pulling me close. I bury my face into his chest, allowing myself a good cry.  
“It was just a dream, it wasn’t real it’s ok.” He assures me.

“N-No! It was real! I witnessed his breakdown and he h-hates me because I couldn’t h-help him!” I sob hysterically. “Who? Who couldn’t ya help?” Guzma tried to get more information so he could wrap his head around what was happening.  
“Elios! My brother!” I look up at Guzma who was probably trying to place the name I just dropped. “Plumeria’s soulmate?” He asks. I nod slowly. “Luna, what happened to your brother?” Guzma grips my shoulders tightly, using a serious tone.

I’m gasping for breath, my whole body shaking. “I was his other half, he tried to make me understand! But I was too dumb to realize what was really going on! He needed me and I was just-” Guzma covers up my mouth. “Luna. You need to take some deep breaths. Can you do that for me?” He asks and I nod.  
He breathes with me until I finally stop crying. “What happened?” He whispers. I lift my glassy eyes to his. “He’s gone. He’s dead. He killed himself Guzma and it’s all my fault!” Tears threatened to spill over again.  
Guzma wraps his arms around my waist and pulls me into his lap. I turn around to face him, wrapping my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I don’t cry this time, just bury my face in the crook of Guzma’s neck and breathe in his comforting scent.

“We have to tell Plumes. She needs to know.” Guzma says, rubbing my back. I inhale deeply through my nose and bring my head up to look at him. I wipe the leftover tears from my eyes.  
“No. I need to tell her. No offense, but I think this would mean more if it came from his family.” I place my hands on Guzma’s cheeks. “Thanks for calming me down.” I whisper.  
“S’my job now. Now you are going to go back to sleep, and we will talk more in the morning. You’re sick, and getting this worked up isn’t helpin’ anyone.” I nod and Guzma lays back down, not once moving me off of him, and we fall asleep like that, my head resting on his chest and one of his hands rests on my hip where his name is.

In the morning, we’re in the same position we fell asleep in. Guzma is playing with a strand of my hair and grins at me when I finally open my eyes. I groan and bring my hands up to my face to rub at my eyes. “Big day today.” I whisper and he nods in response.  
I slowly get off of him and grab my somewhat dry bag. I take it to the bathroom and search for the driest clothes that could pass for wearable. I pick out one of my brother’s cut up Metallica shirts, black shorts, and put my hair into a messy bun that I left my bangs out of so my hair didn’t look awful. I made sure to take my medication, and some Advil to sort out my pounding headache.

By the time I get out of the bathroom, Guzma is dressed as well and waiting with breakfast. We eat on Guzma’s bed and I finally gather my things and put on my still damp shoes before heading out to find Plumeria.  
We find her in her room, just waking up. I take a deep breath before knocking on the already open door. Plumeria smiles and waves us in. Guzma stands off to the side while I sit next to her on her bed.

“I have… Some information to share with you. And Guzma too because I feel the need to get this out in the open. So for starters, my Mom died in a car accident two years ago. And before that, we had originally lived in the Kanto region. Then after a while we moved to the Johto region. Then the Hoenn region, and finally the Unova region. After my Mom died, my Dad moved me and my twin brother from the Unova region to the Kalos region.”  
“Kalos was interesting on the three of us. City life was something to get used to and I’ll never get over the fact that the taxi drivers would attack little kids with overleveled Pokemon if they didn’t have enough cab fare. Not that I’m… Speaking from experience… But over six months, I had traveled around Kalos. It was my way to come to terms with my Mom’s death. She always liked traveling around regions with us when we were little.”  
“My brother stayed at home with my Dad. I… I was never really good at reading people, so when I returned home around month five, things seemed to be getting better. But one night I woke up to my brother standing above my bed watching me. He explained to me that our Mom was the only person he could confide in, and that no one not even myself or our Dad could understand.”  
“Before we fell asleep that night I told him I loved him. And I’m glad that I did because I wouldn’t know how to live with myself if I hadn’t. The morning was sunny. I looked around the room to see his lifeless body lying there on the floor. The doctors said that he downed a whole bottle of my sleeping pills. I don’t take those pills anymore for that reason. They said that he’d been dead for around an hour before I found him.”  
“And I always blame myself for his death because I didn’t see the signs. And if I had just woken up an hour earlier, then he would still be here with us. With you.” I finish my story, looking at Plumeria. She gives me a questioning look.

“We got our soulmarks at the same time. On our fifteenth birthday at 1:53 A.M. Mine was on my hip and said ‘Guzma’. His… Well his was on his forearm with beautiful looping letters that spelled out ‘Plumeria’. Elios wanted to meet you so bad.” I tell her.  
Plumeria stands up and paces the room for a while. “Y-You guys are fucking with me… Right? Please tell me you are just fucking with me!” She shouts, tears brimming her eyes. I take my phone out and show her a few pictures of me and Elios. The last one is the two of us showing off our soulmarks.

Plumeria was actually crying now. “I’m so sorry Plumeria. This is all my fault and I can’t even imagine what-” I start but am cut off with Plumeria crushing me into a hug. “Stop fuckin’ blamin’ yourself! It’s not your fault!” She says through tears. I hug her back, gaining something along the lines of closure.  
“I don’t blame ya, and ya know why?” She asks me when she finally releases her hold on me. “Because I could’a gone my whole life never knowing where the hell my soulmate is. But by you telling me puts me at ease, knowing that he didn’t forget about me. You told me, and that took a lot of guts. I know it took a lotta courage to come to me and tell me about this. Thank you Luna.” She hugs me again, this time not with a death grip. She then turns to Guzma. “You got a good one here G. Don’t let her go.” Guzma smiles at that, and takes his turn giving her a hug.

Plumeria then decides she needs the rest of the day to be alone, and sends us on our way. Guzma and I head out and take a ride Charizard to Melemele island. We stop in front of my house, and I turn to him.  
“Are you sure you’re ready to meet my Dad?” I ask, taking his hand in mine. “Eh. Not really, but it’s gotta be done eventually.” He shrugs and knocks on the door.

My Dad answers the door looking hungover. “Hey kiddo!” He says happily, going to give me a hug. “Hey Dad. You… You look like you’ve been drinking.” I point out, Guzma’s grip on my hand tightens. “Yup. Not even gonna lie to you. Your Uncle and I introduced old Hala to the game we used to play back in highschool.” I roll my eyes. “There is no way in Hell you got the Island Kahuna to play Edward Forty Hands with you. I’m calling bullshit.” I place my free hand on my hip.  
My dad just shrugs. “Anyways dad, this is Guzma. Guzma, my Dad.” I introduce. “So you’re the soulmate.” My Dad gives him a pointed look. “Yes sir.” Guzma looked so uncomfortable and I was trying my best not to laugh. In all honesty, I was just waiting for dad to comment on Guzma’s-. “Stand up straight boy. You look like the Hunchback.” Dad comments suddenly.  
“And there it is.” I mutter. My Dad wouldn’t let Guzma come in until he stood up straight, and up until this point I never realized how tall he was. I’m guessing around six foot or taller.

I take a look around the house to see all the boxes gone. We were all moved in. Taking a look in the living room, I see Hala passed out on the couch, and Kukui face down on the floor with two empty bottles of malt liquor duct taped to each hand. Guzma laughs and takes his phone out for a picture.  
“Anyways Dad, I’ll be up in my room for a bit to exchange clothes. Guzma? Are you gonna come with me or stay down here?” I ask. Guzma puts his phone away and follows me to my room.  
There were still a few unpacked boxes in the corner of the room, but my clothes were hung up in the closet. I emptied my bag out onto the floor and grabbed all the clothes, putting them off to the side. Guzma starts going through some boxes, being nosey as hell.

Once I finished packing clothes and exchanging shoes, I noticed that Guzma had found my snack stash. He was eating some Pocky, quizzically looking at the packaging. I sit down in front of him, sitting criss cross. “What is this?” He asks, holding the box out ot me. “Pocky. It’s good huh? There’s a few games we can play with it too, let me show you.” I say, taking a Pocky out. “Here, hold this end in your mouth. I’ll do the same with the other end, and the person to break the Pocky usually gets the smaller half so you have to try not to move too much.”  
Guzma takes one end in his mouth, and I do the same. I waggle my eyebrows at him and he snorts, making the Pocky break. “Yay!” I say happily, eating my prize. “No fair. Didn’t know you played dirty.”  
“Sorry. Here, we’ll play another game. You’ll like this one better. Same concept as the last one, except we bite the Pocky until we reach the middle.” I explain, taking another one out. “What’s the objective?” He asks and I just smile. “You’ll see.” I stick the Pocky in my mouth and Guzma attaches to the other end.  
We bite the Pocky to the middle and our lips meet. Guzma pulls away first, a pink blush dusting his pale cheeks. “Shoulda known since you played dirty the first time.” He mumbles.

I smile and get up on my knees, leaning forward to peck him on the lips. Guzma brings a gentle hand up to my face and brings it close. Our lips meet and I close my eyes. He pulls me closer and into his lap. He runs his tongue along my bottom lip and I open my mouth, allowing him entrance. Guzma’s tongue fights against mine and I bring my hands up to tangle in his hair.  
Footsteps are heard coming up the stairs and I scramble to get off of Guzma. My Dad walks in my room with two water bottles in his hand. “Here. Keep out of trouble.” He narrows his eyes at Guzma and exits the room again.

I go over to my bag and pack the clothes I picked out. “Are you ready to head downstairs?” I ask, looking over at Guzma who is still eating from my stash. He looks up at me, a colorful piece of licorice sticking out of his mouth. He nods, but makes sure to grab some more candy before exiting my room.  
“At least fucking share.” I say, trying to snag a piece. Guzma holds the bag of rainbow licorice above his head. “No! It’s mine now! You can’t have any, Shortstack!” He takes off running down the stairs, myself not too far behind.

When I catch up with Guzma at the bottom of the stairs, I hop onto his back and snag the bag away from him. But before I can eat any, my Dad swoops in and grabs it. “It is ten in the morning, you are not eating candy.” He says sternly and I pout. “But Dad, I’m an adult! Twenty two year olds don’t have to abide by those rules so…” I reach out for the bag but he pulls it back.  
“My house, my rules. You can get this back later.” He steps back, putting the licorice on top of the fridge. But not before taking a piece for himself. Before I can protest he gives me a pointed look. “My house kiddo. Now go outside or something.” He repeats before walking back into the living room.

I adjust my bag on my shoulder and share a look with Guzma. He sneaks over to the fridge, grabs the bag, and we make a run for it. “I’ll talk to you later Dad! I love you!” I shout, probably too loudly for three hungover men.  
Once we are safely out of the house, Guzma finally offers me a piece. “We make a good team.” I smile. “Oh please, you only use me for my height advantage little Miss. ‘can’t see over the fridge’.” He chuckles. “Uh duh. My entire childhood consisted of my Dad putting things on top of the fridge where my brother and I couldn’t reach them.” I say like it was obvious.

We sit down on a bench we find and sit there in comfortable silence. “Wanna have a Pokemon battle?” I ask suddenly. Guzma gives me a weird look. “I thought ya said ya didn’t do that no more.” It’s easy to notice a sudden change in his posture. “Yeah, but I really want to see what you’ve got. How about this… We do a three on three battle, not rotation though. We both have a disadvantage since we know practically nothing of the other’s Pokemon except for one. I think that’s fair.” I look over at Guzma who has a smile on his face.  
“Ok, you got yourself a deal. But I don’t wanna take any money from ya. It feels wrong.” He points out. I think for a moment. “How about, the winner gets to decide their prize. But only after the battle is won.” Guzma thinks for minute, then nods in agreement.

I stand up, holding my hand out. Guzma takes it and I lead him in the direction of Ten Carat Hill. “Where are we goin’?” He asks, stumbling over his feet as I rush us. “Kukui told me about a good private spot to battle. Trust me, it’ll be great.” I assure him.  
We eventually get to the grassy area of Ten Carat Hill. The sun is shining, and creating a nice warmth.

Guzma stands at one end of the field, and I at the other. Then the battle begins with us sending out our first Pokemon.  
His first choice is his Golisopod, and mine is Vulpix. I knew nothing of Golisopod’s stats, moves, or even the type beyond bug.

Golisopod uses First Impression which cuts Vulpix’s health down a considerable amount. “Vulpix, Flamethrower!” I call out. It doesn’t do as much damage as I wanted it to. “Razor Shell!” Guzma calls. Unfortunately the water attack makes Vulpix faint. I call her back to her Pokeball. “You did great Vulpix.” I then search for my next Pokemon.  
Since Golisopod has water moves, I called on a grass type.

“Tropius go!” The giant banana tree like Pokemon is released. Golisopod does another Razor Shell, but this time not as much damage is dealt. “Magical Leaf!” I call out. Golisopod’s HP gets down to half, making it use it’s emergency exit.  
Ariados is up next for Guzma. Luckily a Pokemon that I knew quite well. “Tropius use Brutal Swing!” Ariados dodges the attack and Guzma praises him. “Fell Stinger!” Guzma calls out. This attack is super effective on Tropius and with that one hit, my Pokemon faints. I call him back and praise him for his hard work.

“Xerneas, it’s up to you!” I call out the legendary deer Pokemon and flowers bloom around our feet. Ariados uses Suckerpunch, knocking out a fourth of Xerneas’ health. “Phsycic!” I call out. With that one move, it knocks Ariados out. Now it was two on one.

“Masquerain!” Guzma summons. “Aurora Beam!” I call quickly. Masquerains health depletes, only with a little left. “Air Slash!” Guzma retaliates. Xerneas’ health doesn’t go down much. “Use another Phsycic attack!” Guzma’s Masquerain faints. Now it was just Xerneas and Golisopod.  
When Guzma calls it out, he looks pretty worried. “Light Screen!” I instruct, boosting my team’s defense for a few turns. Guzma takes this opportunity to strike. “Sludge wave!” Golisopod attacks with all his might, leaving Xerneas poisoned. “Phsycic once more!” I call out. Golisopod dodges the attack and hits Xerneas with Razor Shell. It doesn’t knock out my Pokemon, but the poisoned status effect does.  
I withdraw Xerneas and walk over to Guzma who is grinning from ear to ear. “Congrats Guzma! You did great! You too Golisopod!” I pat the bug gently on his head. “Y-You’re not mad ya lost?” He asks dumbfounded.

I shake my head with a smile. “No, because I had a lot of fun watching you battle. And I told you I haven’t done this in a while so my team needs to get back into it.” I get up on my tiptoes and peck his cheek. “So. What are you going to do with your win?” I ask. Guzma calls Golisopod back to his Pokeball. “I can have… Anything right?” He treads lightly. I nod. “Within reason that is.” I add.  
He thinks for a minute. “Be my girl.” Guzma states, not asks. I just smile and nod. “Yes! But, I’ll allow you to ask for another thing as well because you could have asked me that anytime and I would have said yes.”  
Guzma smirks. “I’ll tell ya later.” I raise an eyebrow at him but he leans down to press a kiss to my lips.

Guzma takes me to a restaurant I’ve never heard of before. It was a ‘Battle Buffet’, and after we heal our teams up, we head inside. We tag team against trainers, coming back to our table with quite a haul of food.  
“You know, the Battle Buffets in Kalos are so different. You sit down at a table, and let the trainers who are essentially the waiters and waitresses, just come to you.” I tell Guzma as we sit down to eat.  
“Kalos sounds lame.” Is his response. Vulpix hops into my lap, then on the table to begin eating off of a plate that looked appealing to her. I roll my eyes at her but continue eating.

Once we finish our meal, Guzma takes my hand and leads me outside where a ride Charizard is waiting for us. I put Vulpix away so she wouldn’t fall to her demise mid-flight, and I sit down. Guzma sits behind me, wrapping his arms around me tightly as we take off.  
Surprisingly, we end up in Akala Island at Paniola Ranch. The Pokemon Nursery. Guzma gives me an innocent look  
“Is this what you want for your win, Guzma?” I ask with a smile. “Nope! But I still want that Venonat ya promised me.” I think for a minute. “I can do you a few better. I will put together a list of amazing bug type Pokemon that I think you’ll like. I’ll come down here to breed them for you, then let you hatch them. That sound fair?” Guzma’s eyes widen and he quickly nods.

I take my Pokedex out and filter it so only Bug types show up. I block the screen so Guzma can’t see, and finally pick out five more to accommodate the Venonat. I pocket my Pokedex and allow Guzma to lead me to our next destination.  
The sun was setting quickly as Gumza takes me to a motel. He goes inside to get a room key, then leads me inside our room for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter:  
> 'I'm Just a Kid' - Simple Plan


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma and Luna reach some new M-Rated territory! You have been warned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah! I'm sorry if this sucks I don't know how to write smut!!!
> 
> I love comments!  
> Thanks,  
> erialc_raeb

Guzma wastes no time catching my lips in his, a hand resting on the small of my back. I bring my arms up to wrap around his neck, hopping up and wrapping my legs around his waist. Guzma moves his hands to support my thighs and deepens the already heated kiss.  
He trails kisses along my jaw, leading up to my ear. “You know what I want for my win?” He whispers. I hum in response. “You.” At that one word my heart skipped a beat and I turn my head in a way so I could see him. I press a gentle kiss to his nose.  
“You got me.” I whisper back.

Guzma’s smile widens and he carries me to the bed. He places me down gently but doesn’t join me right away.

_“Hey, baby, won't you look my way?_   
_I can be your new addiction_   
_Hey, baby, what you gotta say?_   
_All you're giving me is fiction_

_I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time_   
_I found out that everybody talks_   
_Everybody talks, everybody talks_

_It started with a whisper_   
_And that was when I kissed her_   
_And then she made my lips hurt_   
_I can hear the chitchat_   
_Take me to your love shack_   
_Mamas always gotta backtrack_   
_When everybody talks back”_

Guzma takes off his sweatshirt and tosses it to the side. His shirt is next and he throws it at me. I giggle and pluck it off of my head.

_“Hey honey you could be my drug_   
_You could be my new prescription”_

He gets in close to me, giving me a quick kiss before leaning in by my ear.

_“Too much could be an overdose_   
_All this trash talk make me itching_

_Oh my my shit_   
_Everybody talks, everybody talks_   
_Everybody talks too much”_

He whispers the last part before hopping up again with the same enthusiasm as before.

_“It started with a whisper_   
_And that was when I kissed her”_

Guzma goes in for another quick kiss.

_“And then she made my lips hurt_   
_I can hear the chitchat_   
_Take me to your love shack_   
_Mamas always gotta backtrack_   
_When everybody talks back_

_Never thought I'd live to see the day_   
_When everybody's words got in the way”_

Guzma takes his time taking his sunglasses off. Even the simplest item of clothing needed to be sensually removed.

_“Hey sugar show me all your love_   
_All you're giving me is friction_   
_Hey sugar what you gotta say?”_

_He places the sunglasses on my head._

_“It started with a whisper_  
 _And that was when I kissed her_  
 _And then she made my lips hurt_  
 _I can hear the chit chat_  
 _Take me to your love shack_  
 _Mamas always gotta backtrack_  
_When everybody talks back_

_Everybody talks_   
_Everybody talks_   
_Everybody talks_   
_Everybody talks_   
_Everybody talks_   
_Everybody talks... back_

_It started with a whisper_   
_And that was when I kissed her_

_Everybody talks_   
_Everybody talks... back”_

Guzma hops into bed, grabbing my wrists and pinning them to the pillows above my head. I can’t stop staring at his chest, and Guzma notices this too. Because he can’t wipe that stupid smirk off his dumb handsome face.  
“Likin’ what ya see Sweetheart?” He asks. I blush and bring my violet eyes up to his steely gray ones. “Very much, yes.” I give him a smile. Now it was Guzma’s turn to blush.

“Guzma? You should know that I’ve… I’ve never done this before.” I tell him before he can say anything else. Guzma’s face screws up in confusion, releasing his hold on my wrists.  
“Ya mean… You’re a virgin?” He asks and I can only nod, his blunt comment making me blush. Guzma starts to get up, but I pull him back by his gold chain that he was still wearing.  
“No no buddy. A win's a win, and I’m not letting you get away now. I’m already into it.” I tell him. Guzma starts to look worried but returns to my side. This time I get up and straddle his hips, prodding him in the chest with my pointer finger.

“Now, why are you so worried about me being a virgin?” I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. “Cause a lot can go wrong Luna. It feels wrong! Just the thought of me takin’ your virginity feels wrong. If you’d done this before, it’d make me feel a lot better because then you’d know what was in store. I could accidentally hurt ya, and just thinking about that makes me nervous.” He rambles, but I cut him off with a kiss to his forehead.  
“Guzma.” I say softly, gaining his full attention. “I’m a virgin because I was saving myself for you.” I tell him. He sighs. “That doesn’t make me feel better Luna.” He brings a hand up to his white hair and grips it tight. I place a gentle hand on his arm. “I didn’t like the thought of having some guy on top of me that didn’t have my name on him. I knew that he would eventually leave me and it would hurt. But you wouldn’t leave me, right?” I ask with soft eyes.

“I’m not goin’ anywhere Doll.” Guzma’s hand leaves his hair and finds its way to mine, taking the hairband out and throwing it across the room. I’m sure it looked absolutely awful, but it made him smile. So it was worth it for him.  
I bend down to press another kiss to his forehead. Guzma’s hands find their way to my hips, then at the hem of my shirt. He lifts it up and over my head, tossing it to the side. “You sure you still wanna do this?” He asks. I nod and he wraps his arms around my waist, managing to flip me around so he’s on top again.

“You tell me if something makes you uncomfortable ok?” I nod and he attacks my neck with his hot mouth. A gasp escapes my lips and I can feel Guzma smirk as he nips against the side of my neck  
I trail my hands from his back, down to the top of his sweatpants. I hook my fingers in the waistband and tug them down. Guzma takes them off the rest of the way and kicks them off the side of the bed.  
He unbuttons my shorts and slides them down my legs.

“Damn I’ve wanted you for so long. You drive me absolutely insane, and now here you are.” Guzma’s voice is low and husky. He moves his hands over my body as he licks his lips hungrily. “Laid out in front of me, ready to please your boy.” I blush in response.  
Guzma dirty talks into my ear while he unclasped my bra. “Oh Sweetheart, the things I wanna do to your body. Things you can’t even imagine.” I buck my hips up and whine. “Guzma please! Please touch me!” I exclaim. He smirks and removes my bra completely.

Guzma massages my breasts, receiving a moan in response. Before I knew it, mine and Guzma’s underwear were nowhere to be found.  
“So since you’re a virgin, that means you’ve never seen a dick before huh?” He asks, a slight possessive tone in his voice. I sit up and shake my head no. I was making it apparent that I was not about to look down at his manhood anytime soon.  
“We can start slow.” Is his response. I take a deep breath before allowing my eyes to trail down his chest and down to his happy trail. My eyes didn’t go any lower and I could feel Guzma’s gaze resting on my face. “It’s ok. You can trust me when I tell ya there’s nothin’ to be scared of.” There’s a slight chuckle in his voice. I finally lower my gaze and blush when I see his hardened member. And trust me when I tell you that we was big.

When I look back up into Guzma’s eyes, there’s nothing but fiery passion in them. He reaches over to his sweatshirt and pulls a condom out of the pocket. My face burns bright red as I watch him put it on himself.  
“Are you ready Luna?” He asks finally. I nod. “Sweetheart I need to hear you say it.” I let out a shuddery breath before speaking. “Yes. I’m ready Guzma.” I manage to say this without stuttering somehow.  
He pushes me back down onto the mattress and smiles. “You’re absolutely beautiful.” He murmurs before pressing a soft kiss to a tender area on my neck.

“I’m gonna prep ya first. Don’t wanna hurt ya.” He explains to me. “Ok.” I whisper. He holds up a finger where I can see it, then lowers it down slowly before sticking it inside me. I gasp as Guzma stretches me out. “Just relax Sweetheart.” He instructs.  
Soon he has me moaning as he adds a second finger. And after a few more minutes, he adds a third.

“Guzma please! I need you inside of me right now!” I exclaim. Guzma slowly removes his fingers that are thoroughly soaked.  
“Ok Luna. I’m gonna go slow. You let me know if somethin’ hurts ok?” He questions. “Ok, I’ll let you know.” I promise him. Satisfied, Guzma slowly inserts himself. I dig my nails into his back as he continues, but that only encourages him further.  
He’s about halfway in when I finally feel any pain. “Ah!” I yelp. Guzma stops. “What happened? Did I hurt ya?” He questions. I just shake my head. “It didn’t hurt that much. Just surprised me is all. You can keep going. Was just a little pinch.” I assure him. He nods. “S’normal, should be fine. You sure you want me to continue?” He asks.  
“Yes Guzma. Please continue.”

When he’s finally in, he pauses. “You still doin’ ok?” “Yeah. Just maybe move a little bit?” I ask. Guzma nods before doing just that.  
I moan loudly and my eyes roll back with all the euphoria. “Damn I’m gonna make sure you can’t walk tomorrow Luna. Gonna make you scream my name until your lungs give out. Fuck you’re so beautiful.” That was the kind of stuff he was muttering while he went at it.  
Meanwhile, I was too busy running my hands through his hair and moaning his name out to hear most of it.

“Guzma I’m close.” I tell him running my hands up and down his back. “Me too.” He tells me, looking into my eyes. He attacks my lips with his, and moans into my mouth.  
A few more thrusts from Guzma has me screaming his name as I orgasm. “Guzma!” I shout. My nails dig into his back again as he cums too.  
“Oh fuck Luna! So good, you’re so good for me! My beautiful girl, best I’ve ever had!” He shouts. We’re both panting at the end. After the wave of heat passes, he pulls out and removes the condom. He ties it off and gets up to throw it away.  
When he returns, he hops into bed next to me and pulls me close. “How was it?” He asks, still panting slightly. I just smile. “Amazing. Thank you for going slow for me.” I reach a hand up to rub his cheek with my thumb.  
“You’re worth goin’ slow for.” Guzma leans into my touch and sighs. “Did you really mean what you said? That I’m beautiful?” I ask after a while of silence, almost too afraid to bring it up. “What? Of course ya are, you’re breathtaking. Shit Luna, when I first saw ya I didn’t care if you were my soulmate or not, I just knew that I had to have ya. And when I found out ya were, I remember goin home that night in the best mood I think I’d ever been in. I couldn’t getcha outta my head so I had ta see ya again.” I smile and press a kiss to his soft lips.

Guzma soon falls asleep, snoring softly. I run a hand through his extremely unruly hair.  
“I love you Guzma.” I whisper before drifting off to sleep myself.

In the morning, I wake up to Guzma pressing kisses to my face. And when he sees that I’m awake, he kisses my lips sweetly. “G’morning.” I yawn. He chuckles. “Morning. You sleep a little bit yet. I’m gonna go quickly shower.” He kisses me again before getting up. I indeed do fall asleep again, only to wake up a half hour later to Guzma crouching down in front of the bed with two cups of Tapu Cocoa.  
I smile at him before reaching over the side of the bed for any article of clothing. I find Guzma’s shirt in the same place I’d tossed it. Right now Guzma was only wearing his sweatpants, so I grab the shirt and try to sit up.

“Ah! Shit!” I hiss through my teeth. Guzma sets the mugs down and helps me sit up. I throw the shirt on and take the mug Guzma hands me. He sits on the edge of the bed next to me. I sigh in contentedness as I take the first sip of cocoa. I look over at Guzma who is trying to hide a smug look behind his mug. When he notices me looking at him he smirks.  
“I gave ya some pretty good hickeys last night huh?” He chuckles. I just roll my eyes and drink my cocoa.

Eventually I have to get up to shower, but it serves as a challenge. And Guzma wasn’t much help either with his laughing. “I told ya that I’d make sure you couldn’t walk.” I eventually do make it to the bathroom and take a shower.  
Once done, I throw on a black No Face shirt that I cut into a muscle tee and black cutoff shorts. I wrap my hair in a towel and apply my wing eyeliner. I toss the towel on the counter and part my hair.  
I hobble out of the bathroom to find Guzma on the phone. He gives me a smile though when our eyes meet, and continues talking. I make my way to the small kitchen and start making breakfast for the two of us.

By the time I finish, Guzma is done with his phone call. I hold up a plate of food where he can see it. “Pancakes?” I ask. He sets his phone down and walks over to me. “You just get more and more beautiful everyday.” He chuckles, plucking a pancake off the top of the stack and shoving the entire thing in his mouth at once.  
He moans and his eyes roll back, knees bending slightly. Guzma tries talking with food in his mouth, but it doesn’t work too well since they were pretty big pancakes. Once he finally swallows it, he leans over to kiss me. “These are delicious, and I’m gonna eat all of ‘em.” He takes the plate out of my hands and walks over to the bed. I roll my eyes and join him.  
While we eat, he explains to me who he was talking to. It was an organization called the Aether Foundation, and they did work to protect Pokemon. I told him that I was impressed, and he just shoved another pancake in his mouth and waggled his eyebrows at me in response.

It’s now two weeks later and I had just finished breeding all the Pokemon for Guzma. I was currently heading to Po Town when I ran into Blue.  
“Hey Ma!” He called out. “Oh hey Blue! How are you doing?” I ask, readjusting the eggs in my arms. “I’m great! Do you need some help there? Here.” He takes three eggs from me. I thank him and we talk as we discuss what he’s been up to lately.

When we finally get inside the gates, Guzma is surprisingly outside the mansion with some Grunts. “Guzma I need your help!” I shout from across the property. Guzma’s head snaps in my direction and rushes over to us.  
“What happened? You ok?” Guzma has a special talent… It’s called being a Mother Hen. Because at the moment he was checking me over for injuries. “Yeah I’m fine, can you take two of these please?” I ask. Guzma takes an egg from me and an egg from Blue. We go inside and put the eggs in Guzma’s room.

“Thanks for your help Blue.” I give the Grunt a hug. “No prob Ma.” He smiles before exiting the room. Guzma gives me a look. “Did he just?” I wave it off. “He’s been doing that for a while. I don’t really care.”  
“Anyways… I have your new pals!” I cheer, after I’d laid them out nicely. Guzma looks them over curiously. “And… What is gonna hatch what?” I place a hand on his arm. “It’s a surprise! Now pick one.”  
After much consideration, Guzma picks up a tan egg and shoves it up his shirt. I hold up a finger, about to say something. But the giddy look on his face makes me keep it to myself. He gives me a kiss before taking off in a sprint out the door.

That same day I’m making dinner for the Grunts when there’s a loud commotion in the main area of the mansion. I walk out of the kitchen to see everyone crowd around Guzma. When his eyes meet mine, his smile grows. “Luna look! It hatched!” He holds up his new Weedle, and it chirps at the sudden movement.  
“Guzma be careful! It’s just a baby!” I shout exasperatedly. All of a sudden a slow hand comes creeping toward the Weedles horn and I have to clap my hands loudly to regain their attention.  
“No one is going to touch that Weedles horn! It is highly poisonous!” At that statement alone, Guzma’s free hand reaches for it while still remaining eye contact with me. I give him a look and he pauses, then moves it closer.  
“Guzma, you fucking touch that horn I’m not going to help you.” His hand comes in contact with the horn and the Weedle bucks its head up to bury the horn in his hand.

Guzma starts yelling, then the Grunts do as well. I just roll my eyes and go back into the kitchen.  
Plumeria must have been sleeping when this was going down because I heard her shouting, “Shut The Fuck Up And Give Him A God Damn Pecha Berry Already!”  
Guzma comes to bed that night with a bandaged hand.

The next egg that Guzma chooses is mainly yellow with little blue accents. He can’t put this one in his shirt -- Much to his dismay -- because it has jagged edges on it. And because of this, it takes him two days to hatch it.  
It hatched sometime during the night, meaning there were shards of shell everywhere in the bed. The Joltik was resting peacefully on my stomach but unfortunately for Guzma, he had just rolled into the broken shell resulting in a very painful wakeup.  
He jolted upright in bed and looked at his now bleeding arm. “Ah shit dude. Luna I fucked up.” He looks over at me holding his newly hatched Pokemon and he reaches for it.

“No! Not when you’re bleeding! Clean your arm, and I’ll clean the sheets. You can have your Pokemon when you’re not being impaled by fucking shell shards.” I stand up and place the Joltik on my head, waiting for Guzma to get up.  
Guzma reluctantly does as I instruct and heads to the bathroom. I manage to strip the bed of it’s bloodied sheets and toss them in the hamper to clean later.

“Luna? Can ya give me a hand?” Guzma calls from the bathroom. I walk in to find Guzma trying to reach the shards that are lodged in the back of his shoulder.  
I manage to pick them all out and bandage him up accordingly. Guzma looks at me expectantly. I give him the same look. “Thanks Doll.” He says finally. I smile and pluck the small Joltik off of my head, and hand it to Guzma. “What’s so cool about this small fry?” He asks.  
Joltik makes an angry noise and electrocutes Guzma. I try to hold back my laughter as Guzma’s already frazzled hair is now even more messed up. He gives me one look and says, “Sweet.”

Guzma’s next Egg pick is a purple and red one. It hatches almost right away much to Guzma’s excitement. And just to fuel the fire that is Happy Guzma, this one turns out to be the Venonat he keeps asking about.

The fourth Egg hatches a Larvesta. The fifth a Venipede. And finally the sixth is an Anorith. Guzma can’t stop showing off his Pokemon when they evolve, and he was especially ecstatic when his Kakuna evolved into a Beedrill.  
But one day I found all of the Pokeballs stored safely in a drawer. When I went to confront him about it, he was nowhere to be found. When I asked the Grunts where he was, they all told me he was doing stuff for Aether and wouldn’t be back until late.

I didn’t let that faze me though. It was a good time to visit my Dad anyways. I flew to Melemele island and stopped in the Pokemon center. It was about time I swapped my team out to train some other Pokemon. So I withdrew Growlithe, Houndoom, Mightyena, Furfrou and Zorua. I didn’t have a sixth dog Pokemon yet, but I intended to catch one soon.  
So before I headed home, I went to Ten Carat Hill to seek out a Rockruff. It was a tough battle, but I finally caught one, completing my Dog based team. I couldn’t wipe the smile off my face when I walked into the house.

“Hey kiddo, something happen?” My Dad asked when he greeted me. I released my new Pokemon and presented it to him. “I just found the perfect Pokemon to complete my team!” I say happily. I released the rest of my team and let them run around to stretch.  
Rockruff had become quick friends with Zorua and they ran around the living room. Furfrou trotted over to the couch and laid down, while Houndoom and Mightyena snuggled together on the floor. Growlithe loyally stuck by me, nudging my hand with his nose so I would pet him.

My Dad and I take a seat in the kitchen and talked.

“So how have you been?” I ask. “Could be better. Burnet says I’m a bad influence on her husband. But what she doesn’t know is, he’s been a bad influence on me ever since he was one. His first word was Fuck. Kukui was trying to say duck. So she says I’m not allowed to play Edward Forty Hands with him anymore.” My Dad shrugs and crosses his arms over his chest.  
I reach across the table to rest a gentle hand on his arm and give him a serious look. “It’s called growing up Dad. You should try it sometime.” I joke. He smiles. “Yeah, as if. Being an adult is boring. Especially since I have no more kids in the house anymore. Gets pretty quiet around here.” I give him a sympathetic look.

“Well, I’m all yours tonight. So what do you want to do?” I ask. He explains to me that he needs help putting together some course work for the upcoming school year. He’s a highschool teacher, and will be new this year to the school system. So he wanted my opinion on the workload. And of course he put this off til the last minute because school started the next day.  
We spend the day working on syllabuses and assignments. And honestly, I was having a lot more fun than I thought I would.

“What about this one?” My Dad asks, handing me a packet. I look through it and give him a look. “If you’re going for, ‘I feed off the emotional stress and sadness of my students’ vibe, then you got it down pact. Otherwise, you need to dial it way back. You’re gonna be teaching juniors and seniors, and yes they may smart, but they are still teenagers and will still find a way to make your life stressful as hell if you plan on giving this much work.” I sigh. “Maybe assign a few sheets out of the packet and not the entire thing. And it will help if you allow them the freedom of group work. They’ll respect you a lot more.”  
My Dad purses his lips together. “I really want to argue with you on this, but deep down I know you’re right.” I smile and grab the student handbook.

“Right here it says no Pokemon allowed in school. That’s so lame! Literally every school I’ve been to has allowed Pokemon. Alola needs to get with the times man.” I am too busy flipping through countless rules to notice Growlithe walk off to the living room to join the team.  
“You should be the cool teacher that has his Pokemon out. It says students aren’t allowed to have them out. Doesn’t say that teachers can’t. They’ll love your Empoleon. He’s rad as Hell.”

We ordered a pizza for dinner, and I called one of the Grunts to see how things were going. Once I was sure no one had died, I hung up. We ate pizza, then watched shitty movies on TV before heading to bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs used in this chapter:  
> 'Everybody Talks' - Neon Trees


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luna hangs out with her Dad and runs into a bit of an issue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not much to comment on this chapter, but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> I love comments!
> 
> Thanks,  
> erialc_raeb

The morning was quite a rush. Dad woke up late, so he had to skip breakfast. He grabbed his bag and left. Once I was officially alone, I tried to call Guzma. Went straight to voicemail. I sigh before tossing my phone to the side. Mightyena must have sensed my frustration, because he trotted up to me and nudged me in the direction of the living room. There were all my Pokemon on the floor in a cuddle pile.  
I let Mightyena take his spot in the pile before I grabbed the TV remote and laid in the middle of the pile. I rested my head on Furfrou’s soft furry body and she nuzzled the side of my face with her’s. Mightyena and Houndoom were cuddling together on my left, Growlithe on my right, and Zorua and Rockruff struggled to both fit on my lap. We watched TV for a few hours before my phone rang.

I had hoped it was Guzma, but it was my Dad. “Hey Dad of my dreams. What’s up?” I asked. “Hey kiddo. Are you still home?” He asked. “Uh, yeah? Don’t you have a class to teach?” I ask. “Not right now no. It’s supposed to be my lunch break but I forgot to grab my lunch. And I skipped breakfast this morning so I was wondering if you could drop it off for me, I can’t really leave right now.” He sounded pretty distressed. “Yeah sure. I’ll be there in a few.” I assure him. “Great, thanks hon. I’ll inform the office to let you in.”  
After I hung up, I had to rush up to my room to get dressed. I put on black leggings, and a sleeveless white button down shirt. I put a maroon and blue beanie on my head, and my Galaxy Dr. Martens on, before rushing downstairs to the fridge. I grabbed the lunch, and stuffed two slices of cold pizza inside for myself. I returned my Pokemon to their balls, and headed out the door. I took a ride Tauros to the Trainer’s school.

The office let me in like Dad promised, and I found his room. He was sitting at his desk, writing some emails. I knocked on the open door and he smiled when he saw me. “Hey Luna. Thanks for bringing my lunch.” I grab a rolling chair from a back table and take a seat next to him.  
I take the pizza out of the bag before handing it to him. “So tell me, Mr. White. How are your classes going?” I ask, taking a bite of pizza. “They’re pretty good. I don’t know how I feel about the ‘Alolan Vibe’ these kids have. I’m probably too old to understand it though.” He shrugs. I almost choke at that. “Too old? Dude, you still enjoy getting blackout drunk.” I laugh.  
“No one enjoys getting blackout drunk, Lun. It just happens. I enjoy drinking with people, like Kukui and Hala, and sometimes I forget that I need to stop and that’s why I get blackout drunk.” He takes a bite of his sandwich. “You don’t enjoy drinking with me?” I ask with mock hurt. “Not in the slightest. You are such a lightweight that it’s not fun anymore after three drinks. That’s why I like playing Edward Forty Hands with your Uncle. He can handle his drinks.”  
“Are you kidding me? Kukui was passed out on our floor with bottles still taped to his hands last time I visited.” I laugh at the memory.

“You shouldn’t be drinking with your daughter anyways. It’s kinda weird now that I think about it.” I mumble. He chuckles. “It’s not weird because I trust you to be responsible. And the only time you drink is with me.” He points out. “Yeah, cause you got the quality booze.” Dad nods at that. “Mm. Choice.” Is what he responds with, still nodding slightly.  
We eat in silence for a while before I get a call, finally from Guzma. I smile and press the green answer button.

“Hey! How’ve ya been?” I ask. “Where are you right now?” Guzma totally ignores my question, he sounded really stressed out. “With my Dad, we’re eating lunch right now. Why, what’s wrong?” I sit up a little bit. I hear a relieved sigh from Guzma. “I didn’t know what happened to ya. The kids didn’t know either. I feel a little better now knowin’ that you’re ok.”  
“Aw, were you worried about me?” I smirk. “Of course I was worried about ya. I wanted to see ya before headin’ out again, and I got scared when you weren’t here.”  
“I’m sorry. I tried calling you but it went to voicemail. I can head over now if you want.” I suggest. “Luna, I won’t be here by the time you get back. I have to leave again. Aether is having an emergency and they need me there. I came back for a little bit just to make sure the kids were doin’ ok, and to see you.” I sigh. “I’m sorry again.”  
“S’fine. I’ll be gone for the rest of the week. You don’t have to worry about the kiddos because they’re going to Aether with me and Plume.” Guzma is basically telling me that I’ll be all alone for the week. “Ok. Well I miss you, and I’ll see you when you get back then. Call me when you get the chance.” I say sadly. “Miss ya too Dollface. I’ll see ya soon.” We say our goodbyes and hang up.

“What was that all about?” Dad asks, glancing at the clock. “Guzma has been busy with work and I haven’t seen him all day. He’s gonna be gone the rest of the week. It’s fine though, I can keep you company at home.” I suggest. “Sure kiddo.” He presses a kiss to the side of my head. “Do you want to stick around for a bit? I told the higher ups that you had a teaching degree and are looking for experience. They’re willing to let you be a teaching aide for my class.”  
“Sure. Got nothing better to do. I could really go for a coffee right now. What about you?” I ask. He nods and gives me a key to the break room. I pass a few kids on my way out, and find the break room. There is only one other person in there right now, but I locate the coffee machine and get started.

“Students can’t be in here, you need to leave.” The guy says. I turn my attention to him. “Hey, it’s not my fault I’m short and have the body type of a teenager.” I flash the set of keys I have at him and I see his face turn a slight pinkish color.  
“Sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you if I did.” He stammers. “It’s ok. I’m Luna White.” I hold my hand out to him to shake. “Jason Williams. I’ve never seen you before. Are you new?” He asks as I begin to make some coffee. “Oh, yes and no. I’m not a teacher. I have a teaching degree, but I’m a teacher’s aide right now for experience.” Jason nods. “What about you, what do you teach?”

“I teach art. Drawing, painting, AP classes. Stuff like that.” “That’s cool. I like art. You should show me some of your pieces sometime. Give me some pointers for my own work.” I suggest. “Only if you show me some of your art. Y’know. For critiquing purposes.” His face was turning pink again and I give a half hearted chuckle in response. “Sure thing. See you around then.” I smile before exiting with coffees in hand.  
When I walk into the classroom again, my dad is deep into introductions. I take a seat in the chair from before. My dad takes a coffee from me and continues talking. “Now I would like everyone to stand up. Tell me your name and something about yourself. Then you can sit down.” The class stands next to their desks and introduces themselves. I even introduced myself as well.

As the end of the hour neared, my dad explained the assignment he would like them to work on. They would make a powerpoint presentation to allow him to get to know them better. This continued for the rest of the day.  
When classes were over, I stuck around a bit to help my dad out with papers. And to my delight, Guzma even called me again like I asked him to.

“Hey Guzma!” I say happily. My Dad lifts his head up to look at me, then continues with his work. “Hey Sweetheart. I had a minute so I thought I should call ya. Uh, the kids are havin’ a good time. I’ve been pretty swamped with mainly busy work.” He explains.  
“Are you at least taking care of yourself? Are you eating?” I fuss and I hear Guzma laugh a bit. “Yeah, I’m takin’ care of myself.” He sounded a bit on edge. “What’s wrong? You seem pretty frazzled.” I say with a soft tone.  
“I guess. Some dumb kid broke into the mansion and went into our room after we talked last. They took one of my Buginium Z Crystals.” I could practically hear the eyeroll Guzma was no doubt performing. I also couldn’t help but smile when he said ‘our room’. “Aw Guz, I’m sorry about that. Did you battle them?” I ask.  
He sighs again. “That’s the thing. I battled ‘em, lost, and gave them the money before leaving. Then they steal from me. Kids these days are the worst.” He rants and I chuckle a bit. “I mean, I won all of those Z Crystals fair and square. It don’t make any sense.”

“Did they take anything else? Are the kid’s stuff safe? Are you ok?” I am a total mother hen at this point. “No, everything is where it was. And I guess I’m ok. Had a bit of a moment, but I’m better now.” Guzma and I had this discussion before about how he had a tendency to panic when he lost a Pokemon battle. It had to do with his anxiety, and I was trying to help him with it.  
“I’m sorry I wasn’t there when you needed me. Next time that happens and I’m not there you should call me, I’ll talk you through it.” I assure him that it wouldn’t be any trouble to me, and I wasn’t taking no for an answer. “And if you’re not feeling up to talking, send me a text and I’ll drop everything to be there.”

We talk a while longer about how it was going with my Dad before he has to go. Dad finishes up his work and we finally head home. I let Houndoom and Mightyena out to walk with us. When they spot each other they bump noses before walking ahead of us a bit.  
“Things with Guzma seem to be going pretty well huh?” Dad nudges my arm with a smile. “Yeah, he’s great.” I smile back. “Your Mom would have thrown a real fit if she would have known you’re paired with a Gang Leader.” He laughs. “But she would have eventually come around, seeing how well he treats you. She would have been mad with Plumeria as well.” He points out.  
“How do you know about Plumeria?” I ask. “Kukui gets really talkative and emotional when he’s drunk.” Dad reminds me. I shudder at the repressed memories of midnight phone calls from him when I was younger. One time he called me and talked for an hour and a half before hanging up, not letting me say anything to interrupt his thoughts.

“What about you? Do you approve of Guzma?” I finally ask. He thinks for a while before nodding. “Yeah, I think I do. Only because I hated that Trey guy more.” Dad brings up a past relationship I had in high school. I roll my eyes. “He didn’t become a druggie until after we started dating. I didn’t intentionally go out with him to piss you off. He used to be nice.” I point out.  
The rest of the walk home is spent in pleasant conversation. We eat leftover food as we work on stuff for classes. Dad requested that I make a powerpoint as well and present it the next day with him.  
I took it as a challenge and spent the majority of the night perfecting it. And by morning, it was the most amazing thing I’d ever created. I had recovered many photos and included them in it.

Dad and I ate a quick breakfast, and I drank about half a pot of coffee before feeling energized. I changed into a black bleach washed ACDC shirt and white cutoff shorts. I put on some plain black Converse and floral print Snapback hat, and we were on our way.  
I had to introduce myself all over again to the classes I didn’t meet, but the look on their faces was pretty funny.

Getting to the powerpoints, my Dad went first. He first pointed out some interesting facts about himself before getting to the family part.  
“My family includes me and my lovely daughter, Luna.” He gestures to me with his hand. “My wife passed away in a car accident a few years ago, and my son committed suicide almost two years ago. But Luna and I are getting better since we’re pretty close.” The class went ballistic when he said I was his kid.

Finally I got up to present mine and I handed my Pokeballs to my Dad for later. “Ok! As you know, I’m Luna.” I click the play button and begin. “I’m twenty two years old. I graduated highschool a year early, even with all the moving we did over the years. I am a year out of college with a teaching degree. But right now I’m going to tell you about my highschool days.” I turn to my Dad. “Sorry you’re finding out about all this now.” I apologize, but continue.  
The first slide is a dorky picture of me and Elios on our first day of Freshman year. “Here is Freshman me. The weird looking kid standing next to me is my twin brother Elios.” I go to the next slide. “I went through a band phase where I wore nothing but band t-shirts.” I gesture to my shirt. “I never really grew out of it I guess.” I start listing off some bands I listened to.

“My Sophomore year was pretty radical as well. Elios and I were finally not in the same classes anymore so that was pretty exciting. You may notice a drastic change in the length of my hair. That’s because some jerkbag put gum in my hair when I fell asleep in class. Don’t fall asleep in class kids, because someone will stick gum in your hair. I had a teacher that once dumped water on my head because I wouldn’t wake up.” I turn to my Dad. “I’m giving you ideas here, be grateful.”  
“Junior year nothing changed much except for the fact I ran on nothing but pure fear and anxiety, and nothing else. This is me on my first day, so full of hatred and angst. Still am, just dialed back a bit.”  
“And finally Senior year is when I stopped caring all together. Like, I used to set alarms at like three A.M. to get up on a school night, to harvest my Farmville crops. Why? I’m not sure myself.”

“Alright. Onto Pokemon now. My first Pokemon was a Bulbasaur. I started my Pokemon adventure before my brother did, so I journeyed with my childhood friends Red and Blue.” There is a murmur of recognition buzzing around the room. I turn to my Dad. “Remind me to call them later. It’s been a while.” He nods and I continue.  
“After I became Champion, we had to move to the Johto Region so that title was passed to Red. We’ve moved to every region, and now we’re here. Now I would like you to meet one of my teams. I have multiple and I swap them out a lot for training, but right now I have all my dog Pokemon.” I take the Pokeballs from my Dad and release Growlithe. He seems delighted that we’re somewhere new. “This is my Growlithe that I caught in Kanto. His evolution will be an Arcanine, but he seems pretty happy as a Growlithe, mainly because I can pick him up and set him in my lap. He’s a big baby.”  
Growlithe trotted around the room, sniffing at the students. I grab my next Pokeball and release Houndoom. “Here is my Houndoom. She evolved from a Houndour, and despite her rough exterior, is a big sweetheart. And speaking of sweethearts, here is her’s.” I release Mightyena and he instantly goes to lick at her face. Some kids awe at the sweet sight.  
“Mightyena evolved from a Poochyena, and evolved pretty quickly. My Houndoom was already evolved when I caught Mightyena, so he wanted to impress her with a quick evolution.”  
My next Pokemon I release is Zorua. “Here is Zorua. He is very happy staying in his first evolution form, which is fine with me.” Furfrou was up next. “Furfrou is from the Kalos region, and they have very special hair salons just for this type of Pokemon. You can get a special design in their fur, and dye it as well. My Furfrou loves getting her fur styled.”  
“And you guys know what a Rockruff looks like.” I release my new Pokemon. “I caught this little guy two days ago and he gets along really well with Zorua. Any questions?” I ask, wrapping up my presentation.

A few hands do go up. “How do you know Red and Blue?” One girl asks. “Well, we lived in the same town. And it was only us four kids growing up, so there isn’t much to do when you don’t have a Pokemon of your own yet, and can’t leave town without someone who does have one.”  
“What was it like moving around so much?” A boy asks. “Pretty difficult since every time we did move we had to leave all of our friends behind. But my one constant was my brother so it helped me cope.”

I answered a few more questions before my Dad asks for a volunteer to present next.

The rest of the day goes by smoothly as it was mainly a rest period for most. And after eighth hour, I sat in one of the desks tossing a ball to Growlithe over and over. It didn’t take long for the ball to bounce right out the door, Growlithe chasing after it. “Shit.” I said under my breath, getting up and chasing after him.  
I followed him down the hall, him thinking this is a new game just encouraged him to run faster. My shoes squeak every time I make a sharp turn down a new hallway, Growlithe ahead of me by a long shot. Growlithe makes another turn and I am so focused on picking up my speed that I don’t notice the person walking out into the hallway.

I crash into them, falling to the ground. “Sorry!” I shout, not even looking at the person before I get up and start to run off again. But me being me, I trip over my feet and fall on my face. I just lay there, angry at myself for being a clutz. It’s only when I feel Growlithe drop the ball into my hand, do I bring my head up again.  
“You little motherfu-” I start to say but am interrupted. “Luna?” I look over my shoulder at Jason, rubbing the side of his head. I scramble to get to my feet. “Oh my god I’m so sorry! I was chasing after this little shit right here.” I apologize quickly.  
He chuckles lightly. “Hey, it’s no big deal. I’m glad I could break your fall. The first time that is.” Jason shoves his hands in his pockets and I move my hand to my hip, thumb rubbing over Guzma’s name for comfort. A warmth spreads through my body, making me smile a little.

It’s silent for a few seconds, neither one of us knowing how to break the awkward tension. “Are you doing anything later?” He finally asks. That grabs my attention. “What?” I ask. “I mean… No, I’m not busy.” I correct myself.  
“Well I was wondering if you wanted to grab some dinner with me. Maybe walk around a bit afterwards?” He was extremely nervous I could tell. “That sounds nice. I’ll text you later for details?” I ask, digging my phone out of my pocket. Jason smiles and takes my phone to put his number into.

We part ways and I head home with my Dad. I tell him my plans and he tells me that he’s glad I’m making friends. Jason tells me that he’ll pick me up around six so until then, I send a few quick texts to Guzma before silencing my phone and tucking it safely in my bag.  
I head to the Pokemon center and swap out my team again. This time I have Vulpix, Mareep, Banette, Lopunny, Sawsbuck, and Dragalge. I head home just in time for Jason to be walking up to my house. I duck inside to say goodbye to my dad, before following Jason to our destination.

“Hey, how are you?” I ask, breaking the silence after a few awkward minutes. “Pretty good, got a slight headache though. Suppose you wouldn’t know a thing or two about how that happened, would you?” He gives me a playful look and I blush in embarrassment. “Sorry again, about that. Growlithe thought we were playing chase and he gets too excited sometimes.” Jason waves it off as we arrive to our destination.  
We end up at the Battle Buffet, the same one that Guzma had taken me to only weeks earlier. Battling with Jason was really different. We weren’t as in sync as Guzma and I were, and he liked to show off his Pokemon by doing some attacks that damaged my Pokemon on accident. Banette turned out to be a big help during these battles.  
While we ate, Jason filled most of the silence with small talk about his classes and students. When I would finally get a chance to speak, he would find a way to bring the conversation back to him. Finally I just rolled my eyes and shut up.

When we finished eating, the two of us just walked by the beach. Jason was still talking, and I was tuning him out at this point. “I’ve had a lot of fun tonight.” He says, snapping my attention back on him. “Yeah, same here.” I try to match his enthusiasm. I probably wouldn’t hang out with Jason again after tonight if all he talks about is himself.  
Jason reaches a hand out to my arm. “I don’t think I’ve ever had this much fun with anyone in a long time.” His smile was so warm looking that I couldn’t help but smile back.

“I can't get enough of you baby  
I can't get enough of you baby  
Yes it's true  
Baby yes it's true”

I give him a confused look, cocking my head to one side.

“Whenever we kiss I get a feeling like this  
I get to wishin that there was two of you  
My heart cries out more baby  
It feels so nice I want your arms to wrap around me twice”

He tries to hold me in his embrace and my whole body freezes as I try to take a few steps away from Jason, but he just walks along with me. I couldn’t handle this right now, I needed Guzma.

“I can't get enough of you baby  
I can't get enough of you baby  
Right or Wrong  
Baby Right or Wrong”

I’m panicking at this point, body shaking and nails digging deep into my arm.

“When you had to go I hated the thought  
I always wish the night was twice as long  
My heart cries out more baby  
I love you so much  
I wish that there was more of you to touch”

Jason stops, finally noticing that something was wrong with me. “What’s wrong?” He asks. I look at him, eyes wide and filled with tears threatening to spill over. “Guzma is going to fucking kill me!” I yell at myself, gripping my arms tightly and sinking to the ground.  
“You mean that Team Skull Leader? Why would that loser associate with you?” Jason was trying to be funny but it wasn’t working. “That loser is my soulmate!” I hiss. Jason kneels down next to me.  
“You have a soulmate? If you would have told me we could have avoided this whole mess! You’re the one to blame here, not me.” He says angrily. “I thought you wanted to hang out as friends! And of course it’s not your fault! Because everything has to be about you! God damn you never shut up about yourself! Bless your soulmate’s heart for having to put up with you.” I say through clenched teeth. Jason has an angry expression on his face, then leaves me in the sand.

I stand up, walking down the beach to Kukui’s house. When I knock on the door, Burnet is the one to answer. She takes one quick look at my red eyes and tear stained face and quickly embraces me in a hug. I’m led to the couch and Burnet goes to make some tea.  
“Hey sweetie. You wanna tell me what happened?” She asks in a soft voice. I take a sip of tea before inhaling deeply. “I met a boy, and I thought we were going to just hang out as friends tonight but he thought that there was something more. He kept calling me ‘Baby’ and talked about touching me and it was scary.” I admit. Aunt Burnet was always like a Mom to me. And since she and Kukui didn’t have any kids of their own yet, she was happy to fill in that role.

Burnet reaches out slowly to rub my arm, lifting my sleeve up to my shoulder and lets out a quiet shuddery breath at the sight of my arms. My nails had dug in so much to the point of blood being drawn. It had soaked into my shirt mainly, but other than that there was no real damage done.  
Burnet gets up and returns with a first aid kid. She cleans the marks and places bandages over them. “You have to stop doing that hon. Do you need me to cut your nails again?” She asks and I give a small chuckle. “No thanks. I’ll do that myself later. ...Can I get another hug though?” I ask nervously. Burnet smiles and opens her arms to me.  
I set my cup down and practically throw myself into her familiar embrace. Burnet pets my frazzled hair, smoothing it down as best she could. “It’s ok, you’re ok now.” She whispers as I struggle to contain all my emotions.

“He’s going to be mad.” I mumble. Burnet sighs, tangling her fingers in my hair. “I’m going to tell you what I understand about Guzma. He is a very hard headed individual, practically hard boiled. He doesn’t care for much, but his team and his Pokemon he does. Kukui used to tell me stories about when the two of them were on their island trails together. Guzma decided to catch a Wimpod by tackling it. And it worked. Now he has that giant Golisopod.” Burnet smiles, and I can’t help but chuckle a little at the imagery of Guzma chasing after such a skittish Pokemon.  
“Honestly I’m not surprised.” I laugh into my cup before taking a quick sip. “He is one ignorant individual. Meaning, he has made a lot of mistakes in his lifetime. But that’s not really his fault. I’m not going to say much about it as it’s not my place, but he didn’t have the greatest upbringing. His father is a very strict man with strict standards. But my point about all of this is, Guzma is going to understand that you made a mistake. From what I can tell, that boy was in the wrong and jumped to conclusions.”

I’m quiet for a while. “Wouldn’t it just be easier to not tell him?” I suggest. Burnet gives me a look that means there is no room for argument. “Hon, it will be worse if you don’t tell him. Because what if he finds out and the story is a bent and wrong? He might not believe you if you tell the truth. So here is what you do. You sit him down and tell him that something happened while he was away. It didn’t mean anything and you are sorry if this upsets him. But obviously you would need to clarify to him what happened because men aren’t very bright.” Burnet takes a very long sip of tea, eyes narrowly pointed in the direction of the staircase.  
And it’s as if Kukui was waiting for this moment to make something to explode, because it was a loud one. “Unbelievable.” Burnet mutters before getting up off the couch to see if he’s still alive.

The rest of my week was spent going between the school and Kukui and Burnets place. And when it was time for Guzma to return home, I took a ride Charizard to Po Town to greet my boy.  
The team trudges in slowly and I rush out to greet them. I can see Guzma visually relax as soon as he sees me, and I’ll admit that I could feel a slight increase in my heart rate. I run to meet him and envelop him in a hug. Guzma’s arms wrap around my small frame and he buries his face in the crook of my neck, squeezing me tightly in case I were to disappear suddenly.  
I don’t get a lot of time to greet the rest of the Grunts before Guzma is leading me inside and up to our room.

We collapse on the bed, Guzma wrapping himself around me and sighing contently. “I’m never letting you out of my sight again.” He mumbles. “I missed you like crazy Guzma, I love you. I hope you know that.” I finally admit out loud. I feel Guzma relax as he presses a kiss to my head.  
The next few hours are spent cuddling on the bed, neither one of us wanting to leave the other. But finally Plumeria walks in and makes us join everyone downstairs for dinner. We sit next to each other at the table, hand in hand the whole time as we were still not ready to let go.

When dinner was finished, Guzma and I go back to our room and I decide to tell him about Jason.

“Guzma. I need to tell you something.” I say softly. He closes his laptop, giving me his full attention. “While you were gone, I was helping my Dad with his students. And there was another teacher there that was getting kind of friendly with me. I assumed he wanted to be friends and he invited me out to dinner. I didn’t realize that it was a date, I’m so sorry Guzma. I promise that I only have eyes for you, nothing happened, I didn’t let anything happen.” I tell him, tears threatening to spill over.  
Guzma takes a deep breath and I’m getting ready for him to yell at me. I dig my nails into the palms of my hands and wait. A gentle hand is placed on top of mine and I look up to see an unreadable expression on his face. “As mad as this makes me want to be, I trust you. If you said nothing happened then nothing happened. Who is this punk, by the way?” He asks. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding. “His name is Jason.”

“Cool. Cause I’m gonna kick his ass.” Guzma smirks. I laugh, bonking my head gently against Guzma’s chest. I feel a hand brush against my upper arm, lifting the sleeve of my shirt up slightly.  
“What happened to your arm?” He asks. I look at what Guzma is talking about and I frown. “Oh, Jason was saying things that made me really uncomfortable and it made me have a panic attack. Sometimes when that happens I dig my nails into my arms as hard as I can to keep a constant reminder of what’s real and what isn’t. I broke the skin this time and Burnet bandaged me up.” I tell him like it was no big deal. Guzma’s eyes travel to my balled up fists and gently pries one apart to see nail marks in the palms of my hands. “Did you do that just now?” He asks, rubbing a gentle thumb across the marks.  
I nod. “Please don’t hurt yourself anymore.” Is all he says before taking me in his arms and laying us both down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used In This Chapter:  
> 'I Can't Get Enough Of You, Baby' - Smash Mouth


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma and Luna butt heads more than once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little light on plot in this one, but kind of a cliff hanger at the end.
> 
> I love comments!
> 
> Thanks,  
> erialc_raeb

The next morning, Guzma is the first one awake and I find him on his laptop. “Whatcha up to?” I ask groggily, rubbing at my eyes and yawning. Guzma reaches over and rests a hand on my head affectionately, petting my hair in the process. “Just some work stuff. How’d ya sleep?” He replies, not looking up from his laptop. I frown a bit.  
“Better now that you’re back. This past week has been awful without you by the way.” Guzma hums his response and goes back to typing.

I eventually get up to shower, and get dressed into a white, purple, and black tie dyed shirt with some black cutoff shorts. I don’t bother with shoes at the moment even though it would probably be a good idea with all the possible glass embedded into the carpet.  
Guzma is still working by the time I crawl back into the bed with him. I take my phone out and open up Snapchat. I turn on the front facing camera and apply the flower crown filter before turning my phone to Guzma and pressing the video button.  
“Guzma, look over here for a second.” I tell him. Guzma looks at the camera and gives the most unattractive face ever. “Fuckin’ asshole.” He manages to say before the video ends. “I was trying to make you look cute.” I pout, posting the video to my story anyways. Guzma puts his laptop off to the side before pulling me into his lap.

“I’m not cute, I’m destruction in human form.” He buries his face in my still damp hair. I take this moment to try the video again. “What are you?” I ask with an amused tone. “Destruction in human form!” He exclaims, looking at my phone again. He rests his chin on my shoulder before sighing. “Why are you like this?” He asks. The video ends and I post that too. I turn my head to kiss him. “Love you.” I chuckle.  
“If it makes you feel better you can do it to me too.” I offer. “How?” He asks. “Do you have Snapchat?” When he shakes his head I grab his phone, downloading the app. I help him set up an account and he adds a few people from my contacts that he knows like Plumeria, a few Grunts, and of course me.

I teach him how to use filters, post things, send pictures and videos, and save snaps to his gallery. And it isn’t long before Guzma is already a pro and is sending me pictures even though he is right next to me.  
He finally gets his revenge though when we’re out getting Tapu Cocoa. We’re sitting in the cafe in the Pokemon Center when he hands me half a cookie, the other half already shoved into his mouth. “Don’t eat it yet, just hold it right… There.” He takes a while to do something, then can’t stop laughing. “Open your mouth.” He instructs. I raise my eyebrow before doing as he asks. I can hear the tongue sound coming from his phone, knowing fully well he put the dog filter on me.

He is so proud when he shows his masterpiece to me. The dog tongue stretching out to lick the cookie, and he thinks it’s the funniest thing in the world. I give him a smile before eating my half.  
On our way back, he makes a very sexual comment about the video and it makes me pause. “Why do that when you have the real thing?” I say like it’s obvious, and let’s be honest… It was. I see Guzma gulp. “You make a compelling argument… But Imma have to put you on hold for a sec.” He says before he takes off running.  
“Wha-?” I say under my breath before jogging after him.

When we get back to Po Town, Guzma decides he needs to get back to work and I can’t be there for it. So I get sent off to hang out with Plumeria. When I tell her what happened, she rolls her eyes.  
“No matter how cocky a man is, the moment sex is brought up by their partner they panic. I wouldn’t think too much into it.” Plumeria assures me.

The following day, Guzma tells me that he has to spend all day working and I’m not allowed in our room. Again. So today I went to Maile Library and read the day away until Guzma texted me, wondering where I’d gone off to.  
And the next day.  
And the next…  
And… The next.

Eventually I was getting fed up with being pushed aside. I understood that work was important, but to work all day? That was outright ridiculous. And when I went to confront him about it, he still ignored me!

“Guzma!” I shouted, gaining his attention. “What is so damn important that you need to spend every waking hour on it?” I ask, crossing my arms over my chest. “Just work stuff.” He mumbles. “I am feeling so neglected, and you’re just pushing me away in favor of your very vague sounding job!” I was getting very upset, days of pent up aggression finally getting to my head.  
Guzma narrows his eyes at me before standing up, towering over me. “Someone around here has gotta fill all those cabinets with food for those kids, and it sure as hell ain't you. You don’t know shit Luna.” His jaw is clenched. “That’s just the thing Guzma! I don’t know because you don’t tell me!” I say exasperated.  
“You don’t need to have your nose in everything! Somethings can just stay my business.” He steps closer, hands closed into fists. “It’s a good goddamn thing I’m goin’ away for a few days so you won’t have to see me. You can find something’ else to stick your nose in.” He picks up his laptop and begins to storm out.

And that was the final straw for me. It was one thing to not tell me that he was leaving. But to do it a second time, was just outright ridiculous.

**“Well, when you go**   
**Don’t ever think, I'll make you try to stay**   
**And maybe when you get back**   
**I'll be off to find another way”**

Guzma turns back around.

**“Well, after all this time that you still owe**   
**You're still a good-for-nothing I don't know**   
**So take your gloves and get out**   
**Better get out**   
**While you can”**

Guzma looks like he wants to say something, but stops himself before he does.

**“When you go**   
**Would you even turn to say,**   
**"I don't love you**   
**Like I did**   
**Yesterday."**

**Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading**   
**So sick and tired of all the needless beating**   
**But baby when they knock you**   
**Down and out**   
**Is where you ought to stay**

**Well, after all the blood that you still owe**   
**Another dollar's just another blow**   
**So fix your eyes and get up**   
**Better get up**   
**While you can**   
**Whoa, whoa**

**When you go**   
**Would you even turn to say,**   
**"I don't love you**   
**Like I did**   
**Yesterday."**

**Well, come on, come on”**

Guzma lets out a shuddery breath before walking out. I fall to my knees on the floor.

**“When you go**   
**Would you have the guts to say**   
**"I don't love you**   
**Like I loved you**   
**Yesterday."**

**I don't love you**   
**Like I loved you**   
**Yesterday**

**I don't love you**   
**Like I loved you**   
**Yesterday”**

I break down into silent tears, curling up into the fetal position. But eventually I pull myself together and leave Shady House, as well as Po Town.  
I ended up at the Lake Of The Moone, and blew off steam by climbing up all those stairs. Twice. And once I felt better, I sat on one of the water surrounded pedestals and evened out my breathing. It was dark out before I even thought about heading back.

Something draped around my shoulders, and I looked up to see Guzma. “Thought you might be cold.” He mumbles, taking a seat next to me, but not touching me. “Thank you.” I whisper, pulling his sweatshirt around my body tighter.  
We sit in silence for a good five minutes.

“I was out of line.” I finally break the silence. “You have the rights to your own privacy. I shouldn’t have gotten mad at you. I’m sorry.” I add, not looking at him. Guzma sighs. “Well I shouldn’t have been pushin’ ya away. You’re important to me Luna, and I don’t wanna lose you over some dumb argument.” We’re quiet again.  
I turn my body to face him, and notice how red and raw his eyes are. I gently place a hand on his shoulder and he flinches in surprise.

“You’re important to me too Guzma. I love you.” I tell him. He lets out a breath that I don’t think he realized he was holding. He holds his arms out and I crawl into his lap and hug him tightly.  
“You’re my everything.” Guzma whispers into my hair. I pull back slightly. “Prove it.” I tease. Guzma only smirks.

_“You're a falling star, you're the getaway car._   
_You're the line in the sand when I go too far._   
_You're the swimming pool, on an August day._   
_And you're the perfect thing to say._

_And you play it coy but it's kinda cute._   
_Ah, when you smile at me you know exactly what you do._   
_Baby don't pretend that you don't know it's true._   
_'cause you can see it when I look at you._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_   
_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._   
_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_You're a carousel, you're a wishing well,_   
_And you light me up, when you ring my bell._   
_You're a mystery, you're from outer space,_   
_You're every minute of my everyday._

_And I can't believe, uh that I'm your man,_   
_And I get to kiss you baby just because I can._   
_Whatever comes our way, ah we'll see it through,_   
_And you know that's what our love can do._

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_   
_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._   
_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_   
_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_And in this crazy life, and through these crazy times_   
_It's you, it's you, you make me sing._   
_You're every line, you're every word, you're everything._   
_You're every song, and I sing along._   
_'Cause you're my everything._   
_Yeah, yeah_

_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_   
_So, la, la, la, la, la, la, la”_

He kisses me passionately, and I don’t hesitate to kiss back. Guzma is the first to pull away, breathing heavily and wrapping his arms around me. His lips rest near my ear. “I love you Luna.” He whispers.  
I smile, hugging him tighter. “I love you too Guzma.”

Guzma and I spend the following day together, him telling me what he knows about his trip that he’ll take for work. We also came to the conclusion that I would leave the region for a while to visit some old friends.

The day Guzma is scheduled to leave, he finishes up packing. But I took this time to go downtown and get him a gift. I put it behind my back and knock on the door, gaining his attention.

**“So I got you a present**   
**I went downtown to get it**   
**Doing anything tonight?”**

_“Packing”_

**“Done for the day”**

_“No way”_

**“‘Cuz we got a date”**

_“Okay—”_

**“Before you go away**   
**I owe you a bottle of cold champagne”**

_“No…”_

**“Yeah, cold champagne”**

_“Damn, the bottle’s all sweaty and everything_   
_You went and got this—”_

**“Pop the champagne”**

_“I don’t know if we have coffee cups_  
_Or plastic cups, I think the Grunts have the cups—”_

**“Tonight we’re drinking straight from the bottle. Guzma?”**

_“Yeah?”_

**“Plumes told me what you did for me**   
**And it’s honestly the sweetest thing anyone ever did for me**   
**Now, what can I say or do to possibly repay you for your kindness?”**

_“How do you get this gold shit off?”_

**“Guzma!”**

_“Yeah!”_

**“Before we both leave town!**   
**Before the corner changes and the signs are taken down**   
**Let’s walk around the neighborhood and say our goodbyes**   
**Guzma, are you alright?”**

_“I’m fine, I’m tryn’a open this champagne_   
_See the twisty thing is broken_   
_But I’m gonna open this damn champagne!”_

**“Lemme see it”**

_“No, I got it!”_

**“Yo, Guzma, drop the champagne!”**

_“I mean you went to all this trouble to get us a little bubbly—”_

**“And it’s gonna be okay”**

_“I’m sorry, it’s been a long day”_

**“You oughta stay”**

_“What?”_

**“You can use that money to fix this place”**

_“Ha ha, very funny”_

**“And it’s not like Grunts have role models—”**

_“Role models?”_

**“Stepping up to the plate—”**

_“Yo, what are you talking about?”_

**“I’m just saying, I think your work can wait—”**

_“Work? Luna, you’re leaving too—”_

**“I’m going over to Kanto; you were the one who-”**

_“What are you trying to say?”_

**“We’re both leaving, so don’t pin this on me—”**

_“What are you trying to say?”_

**“You get me addicted to the sight of you then off you go”**

_“Luna, I don’t know why you’re mad at me”_

**“I wish I was mad—”**

Guzma gives me a sad look before picking up his things and walking over. “I gotta go. I’ll see you when I get back.” He says, giving me a quick kiss before walking out.  
I sigh before grabbing my own luggage and taking a ride Charizard to the airport.

When I arrive in Kanto, Red and Blue greet me at the airport. We spend the day letting me settle in, and having battles. They tell me about their engagement and how they’re looking for a venue to hold it. And it’s not until late when it all goes wrong. I had my phone off all day from the plane ride, and forgot to turn it back on.  
I had many missed calls and texts, all from Lillie. I press play on the messages.

_‘Luna, there’s been an emergency, I need you to call me back when you can. But it involves Guzma.’_

_‘Luna I’m serious you need to pick up.’_

_‘Fine, if you won’t pick up then I’ll just tell you. Guzma and my mom have gotten trapped in Ultra Space. Moon, Hau, Gladion, myself, and the rest of Team Skull are trying to get them back. We don’t know much about Ultra Space, but it’s dangerous. We don’t know how much time they have left before something awful happens, but I do need you to call me.’_

That was the last message and I was holding back tears. Red is the first to notice the sudden change in my emotions.

**“I’m just too late.”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used In This Chapter:  
> 'I Don't Love You' - My Chemical Romance  
> 'Everything' - Michael Buble  
> 'Champagne' - In The Heights


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma is stuck in Ultra Space and someone needs to go in and save him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update! A little more plot in this chapter.
> 
> I love comments!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> erialc_raeb

The three of us decide to try to get me a ticket back to Alola, but all last minute tickets are sold. The soonest ticket is in three days, and Red and Blue decide to come with me.  
Lillie does explain to me what is happening. Moon is attempting to get Nebby to evolve, so they had to find these sacred flutes to play.

Over the next three days, Red and Blue fuss over me. Trying to get me to speak, which I haven’t done much of since Lillie and I talked. But finally we’re getting on the plane. Lillie texts me that they just arrived at the hospital, and Lusamine and Guzma are being treated.  
I hope we get there in time.

~~~

I had managed to climb up onto a pillar, away from any and all Nihilego. I was feeling weaker and weaker by the minute… Hour? Day? Time was different in Ultra Space. But I was beginning to give up all hope of ever escaping and seeing Luna again. So I did the only thing I could, and that was have a damn panic attack.

A light came from the far side of the cave, but I was smarter to believe the tricks of the Nihilego. So I stayed put.  
Two girls walked in with a huge Pokemon following them. I recognized them as the trainer who kept beating me, and Madame Prez’s kid. They recognized me and tried convincing me to come down.

“Sorry kid, there ain’t no way outta here.” I wave them off. “Y’all are stupid.” I add. “Why’d you even come?” Moon looks at Lille who takes a deep breath and steps forward. “Because Luna is my friend, and if she’s tied to you for the rest of her life, then you better be there for it!” She exclaims.  
My heart pounds hard at the name of my soulmate. “Hey kid, not so loud or they’ll hear ya. And I’d leave in a heartbeat if I could. But shit’s impossible.” “Why did you follow my Mother into the wormhole in the first place?” Lillie asks.

“Listen kid. You’re a little too young to understand, but I seek approval from anyone who will give it to me. It don’t matter if you mean it or not, but that doesn’t mean nothin’. Lusamine gave me all these praises and told me things that I shouldn’t have believed. But I made my mistakes, and I have to live with them now.” I cut myself off before I could say anything that’d I’d really regret.  
Moon steps forward, a determined look in her eyes. “We’re going to get you out of here.” She says, then runs off. Lillie follows.

“Yeah, sure you will.” I mutter before tucking my knees underneath my chin.

It’s now several hours later and I don’t know what was more surprising. Lusamine turning into the Beast that she was on the inside, or the fact that Moon actually got all of us out safely. But that didn’t matter anymore, I needed to get to Luna.  
I didn’t hear Lillie’s voice calling out to me as I am violently flung from the Ultra Wormhole.

~~~

Red, Blue and I arrived in Alola finally. I didn’t even wait for them before rushing off ahead. We all get into a cab together, Red trying to calm me down as Blue gave the driver instructions for the closest hotel.  
They wouldn’t let me see Guzma until I ate something and showered.

Upon arriving at the hotel, I tried escaping the two but Red only threw me over his shoulder. The silent man wouldn’t let me go no matter what.  
They sat outside the bathroom door, not letting me out until I actually showered, then practically shoved a sandwich down my throat. And finally, FINALLY! They agreed to take me to see Guzma.

The hospital was close enough to walk, but even the short distance felt like miles. Lillie, Moon, and Hau met us in the lobby. They each gave me a hug before informing us on the situation.

“It’s not as bad as we originally thought. But still not great as well.” Lillie starts, placing a gentle hand on my arm. “My Mom got the worst of it, she’s still unconscious. But the doctors told us that Guzma is awake and well enough for visitors. Right now Kukui and Hala are talking with him so you have to wait just a little bit.” She tells me.  
I give her a pained look and she looks to Red and Blue for clarification. “She hasn’t said much since the news.” Blue says. Moon walks over to me and wraps me up in another hug.  
Tears stream down my face and don’t stop even though I keep wiping them away.

Eventually Kukui and Hala find their way over to us, Kukui giving me a tight hug and I start to cry all over again.  
“Hey kiddo. How are you holding up?” He asks softly. He gains a shuddery exhale of breath in response. “Are you ready to see him now or do you need a minute?” He asks next. I nod and Kukui takes me to Guzma’s room.  
I am told to wait outside the door so Kukui can tell Guzma something. Finally he tells me to come in.

I take one look at Guzma and start crying all over again. I stumble over, being stopped by Kukui. “He’s still pretty weak right now. Be gentle. I’ll leave you two alone, we’ll all be down in the lobby ok? I’ll let your Dad know you’re back.” He tells me before pressing a kiss to my head and walking out.

Guzma gives me a smile and reaches a hand out. “Hey there Baby Doll.” He says. I let out a choked sob before rushing to his bed and giving him the tightest hug I could without hurting him.  
“So a little Oricorio told me that you haven’t been doin’ too well. Not speakin’ huh? You know I talk a lot, so it’s not really a big deal.” Guzma kisses my cheek, running a hand through my hair.

I sit up, running gentle hands over his face looking for any leftover injuries. Guzma only laughs in response. “And you call me a mother hen. I’m fine Luna, trust me. How are you feeling? You look pretty pale.” He turned the tables on me and I gave a small smile.  
“Have you slept recently?” He asks. I shake my head and he furrows his brow. “Can you promise me that you will tonight?” I nod with a smile, leaning down to kiss his lips. It’s only a quick peck, but I was already starting to feel a lot better than I had in three days.

“Good, cause I wanna keep ya around for as long as I can. I wanna have a family with you someday Luna. And I need you to be at your best.” I blush at the idea of having a family with Guzma.

Guzma then begins to tell me about what’s going on and how long he’ll have to stay in the hospital. “They said I can leave when the poison leaves my system. It’s clearing up nicely, but the poison in my bloodstream needs to be taken out. They already have a donor for me and will start treatment later tonight.” I feel really bad for Guzma. The shit going on inside of him is probably hurting like hell and I can’t do anything to help him.  
“Do you want to know the funny part?” Guzma brings me from my thoughts. “Hala volunteered to give his blood, with the condition that when I get fully back on my feet that I return to training under him. I have a feeling the old man would have done it regardless though.” Guzma laughs.

He notices my expression, and takes a deep breath. “Hey, you don’t seem like you’re in a very good mental place right now. And I don’t blame ya. I just want ya to calm down a little. It’s not doin’ either of us any good.” He says.

_“Blackbird singing in the dead of night_   
_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_   
_All your life_   
_You were only waiting for the moment to arise_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_   
_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_   
_All your life,_   
_You were only waiting for the moment to be free_

_Black bird fly, black bird fly_   
_Into the light of the dark black night_

_Black bird fly, black bird fly_   
_Into the light of the dark black night_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_   
_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_   
_All your life_   
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_   
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_   
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise”_

He moves his hand into mine and gives it a gentle squeeze.

There a knock on the door and I see Red and Blue in the doorframe. I smile at them and wave them over.  
“Ah so you must be Guzma.” Blue says cheerily. Guzma’s gaze hardens as he looks the two over. “Yeah, who’re you?” His voice deepened a little, gang boss persona back in place. Blue seems taken aback a little. “U-Uh… I’m Blue, and this is my fiance Red. We grew up with Luna in Kanto.” He looks really upset at not being recognized. I give him a sympathetic look before giving him another to tell him to suck it up.

“Luna? Can you do me a favor?” Blue asks, changing the subject. “I need you to divorce me.” I jump up. “What!?” I exclaim, voice cracking from misuse. “Excuse me?” Guzma sits up suddenly, but chooses to lay back down again, dizzy from such a sudden movement.  
“Yeah, remember when we were kids and the two of us got married?” Blue asks and I nod. “Well Red and I were talking about you before you got to Kanto, and the topic came up. And now Red won’t marry me until we get divorced. You see my dilemma.” I look to Red for any sort of trickery, but he only shrugs.

“What the hell is going on?” Guzma asks finally. “Luna and I got ‘married’ as kids because we thought we were going to be soulmates. It wasn’t real obviously, but Red won’t let it go.” Blue explains, rolling his eyes.  
“Well Red is the one who married us in the first place, so he is going to be the one to divorce us.” I narrow my eyes at my childhood friends and stand up, taking Blue’s hands in mine. We then look to Red who nods and hums.  
“Normal rules?” Blue asks me. I nod and drop our hands. Red grabs Blue’s shoulders and spins him around twenty times. Blue stumbles his way over to me and makes his best effort to smack me across the cheek. He stumbles for a second before drawing back and smacking me across the face. I inhale through my teeth from pain, then it’s my turn to be spun. I am spun twenty times, then I take my best shot at him. I raise my hand and draw back, swinging down hard and earning a stinging sensation to my hand as I land a nice smack across his cheek.  
“Fuck!” Blue shouts, bringing a hand up to caress his cheek. I turn to a very confused Guzma and take a bow. “I am now divorced.” I tell him. Blue is now holding a hand to his face while being coddled by Red. “Satisfied now?” I ask and Red gives me a thumbs up.

Over the next week I go back and forth between the hospital, and my Dad’s house. Red, Blue and I work on wedding plans when I’m not at the hospital, and when I am at the hospital Guzma and I just talk about things that he missed.

A doctor walks in one day while I’m visiting, and informs Guzma of his situation. “You’ll be able to leave in a day or two as the poison is leaving your system nicely. But I am restricting a lot of movement for now since you are still not in full condition. Small steps for now, ride Pokemon are here to help if you ever need to go anywhere. But no Charizards.” He tells us before handing me some forms to sign.  
“Oh and by the way? You have some visitors. Should I let them up?” He asks. “Uh, yeah sure.” Guzma’s face screws up in confusion and looks to me for clarification but I only shrug.

Soon the room is filled with Grunts, swarming the bed and asking a shit load of questions. Plumeria finally had to pull her big sister voice out and tell them to be respectful of the other patients.  
Eventually they do calm down and Guzma can answer their questions peacefully.

“So how did you get Moon to agree to come save me?” Guzma asks nobody in particular. Plumeria rubs at the back of her neck. “Well…”

~~~

Blue is standing in the middle of the corridor when Moon and Lillie walk in. They seem surprised, but he just snaps his fingers and two more Grunts rush in and usher them to two seats that had previously been set up. They then rush off again.

“We got a favor to ask ya. Ya see… The boss has gone missin’, and we’re worried about him. And we was hopin’ that yous both could help us out a little. Ya know… Since Luna isn’t here and all. But we thought you wouldn’t help us since you don’t really know who we are.” Blue trails off, not knowing how to start his speech. But a Grunt clears their throat and gets him back on track.

[BLUE]   
There’s a war going on   
Out there somewhere   
And Luna isn’t here   
There’s a war going on   
Out there somewhere   
And Luna isn’t here

Grunts file into the room on all sides. On both lower levels and upper levels and join in.

[ALL]   
There’s a war going on   
Out there somewhere   
And Luna isn’t here   
There’s a war going on   
Out there somewhere   
And Luna isn’t here

One of the Grunts closes the door to Shady House, then gives a countdown.

And this is all in your program   
You are at the opera   
Gonna have to study up a little bit   
If you wanna keep with the plot   
'Cause it’s a complicated Russian novel   
Everyone’s got nine different names   
So look it up in your program   
We’d appreciate it, thanks a lot   
Da da da   
Da da da   
Da da da...

Guzma!

[BLUE]   
Guzma is young   
He loves Luna with all his heart

[ALL]   
He loves Luna with all his heart   
Guzma is young   
And Luna isn’t here

[PLUMERIA]   
Plumeria is good   
Guzma’s cousin and closest friend

[ALL]   
Guzma’s cousin and closest friend   
Plumeria is good   
Guzma is young   
And Luna isn’t here

[GRUNT A MARYA]   
Marya is old-school, a wee dame of Po Town   
Guzma’s right hand, strict yet kind

[ALL]   
Guzma’s right hand, strict yet kind   
Marya is old-school   
Plumeria is good   
Guzma is young   
And Luna isn’t here

And this is all in your program   
You are at the opera   
Gonna have to study up a little bit   
If you wanna keep with the plot   
'Cause it’s a complicated Russian novel   
Everyone’s got nine different names   
So look it up in your program   
We’d appreciate it, thanks a lot   
Da da da   
Da da da   
Da da da...

Anatole!

[GRUNT B ANATOLE]   
Anatole is hot   
He spends his money on women and wine

[ALL]   
He spends his money on women and wine   
Anatole is hot   
Marya is old-school   
Plumeria is good   
Guzma is young   
And Luna isn’t here

[GRUNT C HÉLÈNE]   
Hélène is a slut   
Anatole’s sister, a friend to us all

[ALL]   
Anatole’s sister, a friend to us all   
Hélène is a slut   
Anatole is hot   
Marya is old-school   
Plumeria is good   
Guzma is young   
And Luna isn’t here

[GRUNT D DYLAN]   
Dylan is fierce, but not too important   
Anatole’s friend, a crazy good shot

[ALL]   
Anatole’s friend, a crazy good shot   
Dylan is fierce   
Hélène is a slut   
Anatole is hot   
Marya is old-school   
Plumeria is good   
Guzma is young   
And Luna isn’t here

Chandeliers and caviar, the war can’t touch us here   
Minor characters!

[GRUNT E DRESSED AS GUZMA’S FATHER]   
Guzma’s old man is crazy

[GRUNT F DRESSED AS GUZMA’S MOTHER]   
And the Mrs. is plain

[BOTH]   
Guzma’s family, totally messed up

[BLUE]   
And Blue just for fun!

[ALL]   
Blue’s just for fun!   
Blue is fun   
Old man is crazy   
Mrs. is plain   
Dylan is fierce   
Hélène is a slut   
Anatole is hot   
Marya is old-school   
Plumeria is good   
Guzma is young   
And Luna isn’t here

And what about You?   
Dear, bewildered and awkward are You?   
What about You?   
Small minded and confused are You?   
What about You?   
What about You?   
What about You?

The Grunts stood posed, panting and out of breath. “So? Will you help us get them back?” One Grunt asked. Moon was gripping the arms of the chair, and Lillie collapsed on the floor.

~~~

“...You know what? You probably don’t want to know.” Plumeria laughs awkwardly, and the Grunts murmur in agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used In This Chapter:  
> 'Blackbird' - The Beatles  
> 'Prologue' - Natasha, Pierre and the Comet of 1812


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on how Guzma is doing, and some good news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! I'm getting worse and worse about updating at the right time! Sorry!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love comments!
> 
> erialc_raeb

When Guzma is released from the hospital, the two of us stay at my Dad’s house until he is able to use ride Charizards. He sleeps on the couch since he can’t go up the stairs without feeling pain.

And it wasn’t until Guzma thought he was completely alone when he finally broke down. My Dad was at work, and I had just gone to the pharmacist to get Guzma his medication and a few of his favorite snacks. But when I walked in, he was on the couch, leaning against Golisopod with hands firmly wound in his hair.  
I quickly set the bags down and kneeled in front of him, not touching him in case he didn’t want to be.

“Guzma? It’s Luna. I need you to breathe with me right now ok?” I say softly and calm. When I get no response I start glancing around to see if anything had triggered his panic attack, but found nothing. “Can I hold your hand? Would that be ok?” I ask slowly. When I receive a small nod, I take that as my cue to place my hands on his knees where he can see them, then slowly bring them up to his hands. I rub small circles on the back of his palms, and slowly but surely he unwinds them from his hair so I can hold them both in my own.  
I press small kisses to his knuckles. “Now we’re going to breathe together. Ready? In, one, two, three. Out, one, two, three. Really good Guzma, again.” I make sure to praise him every time he breathes with me so he knows he’s doing good. Finally, we get to a steady breathing pattern, and color is returning to his cheeks.  
“I’m going to withdraw two of my Pokemon ok? I need them to get something for me.” Guzma nods and I press a kiss to his knuckles.

I get up off my knees and sit down next to Guzma on the couch. I call out Banette and Lopunny and give them instructions. Banette comes back a second later with a glass of water and a pill bottle. And Lopunny returns with the bag I dropped when I came in. I thank the two and return them to their balls.

I hand Guzma the cup. “Do you have a headache?” I ask, already taking some Advil out for him. He takes the pills without complaint, as well as the medication.  
“You don’t have to tell me until you’re ready, but I’m always here to listen. Right now, you are going to take a nap because you look exhausted.” I smile a little and stand up. I make Guzma lay down and I cover him with my fuzziest blanket. Just as I’m about to leave, Guzma tugs at my shirt.

I turn back to him in confusion. “Want me to lay down with you?” I ask. Guzma pulls me down, burying his face in the crook of my neck. I turn my head to press a kiss to his cheek before wrapping my arms around him and falling asleep with him.

Judging by the light outside, we were asleep for over an hour. It’s getting dark outside and I hear sounds coming from the kitchen. Probably my Dad eating something.  
My attempt to get up without waking Guzma up fails and his now bloodshot and raw eyes shoot open. “Sorry about waking you.” I tell him. “I’m gonna go say hi to my Dad, you just stay here and I’ll bring you back some food. And if you’re up for it later then we can try getting you upstairs so you can sleep in a real bed tonight. If that makes you feel better.” I smile, running a gentle hand over his cheek.

When I get to the kitchen, my Dad is putting dishes away. “Hey Dad.” I say, opening up the fridge. “Hey kiddo. How was your day?” He asks. “Uh… It was good. Had a little hiccup today, but we’re good now. He’s good now.” I assure him that we’re fine, and he retires to his own room.  
I bring some food and cocoa for Guzma and I into the living room, and he smiles when he sees me. “Thank you Doll face.” He says, voice scratchy and low. “No prob.” I smile. He presses a kiss to my cheek when I sit down.

He gratefully accepts the cocoa, and drinks about half of it in one go. “Arceus that’s good.” He mutters into the cup. “And that was scalding. How did you even manage to do that without burning your mouth?” I ask in amazement. “Wasn’t that hot.” He chuckles. I narrow my eyes at him before taking a small sip.  
Of course with my luck my tongue gets terribly burnt. I stick it out of my mouth and make a noise of discomfort. Guzma laughs at my misfortune as I fan my tongue.

“Here, I’ll kiss it better for you.” He leans forward and captures my mouth in his. His mouth tastes like hot chocolate and I lean in more. Golisopod makes an annoyed sounding chirp, reminding us that he was still there.  
Guzma removes the free hand he has on me and we both turn to the upset Pokemon. I reach up and scratch underneath his chin. “What a handsome boy.” I baby talk to the giant isopod and he purrs from the praise. When I turn back to Guzma he has a pout on his face. I sigh and pat him on the head.  
“You’re a handsome boy too.” I laugh and his pout disappears behind a blush that quickly spreads over his face. I just laugh and press a kiss to his cheek before continuing to eat my food.

When the two of us finish eating, I take our dishes into the kitchen and place them into the sink before returning to Guzma who is trying to get off the couch by himself. I rush over to help him but he waves me off so I step back. He does manage to stand up, but grips my arm for support.  
I help him walk to the staircase, then I wrap his arm around my shoulder and we somehow make it up to my room. He collapses on my bed, breathing heavily from overworking his still weak muscles.  
I quickly run downstairs to get a glass of water and his medication. When I return Guzma is digging through my drawers. “What are you doing?” I ask, catching him in the act. He sits up in surprise. “Uh… Looking for your kinky shit?” He says as if it’s a question.

I smirk at him. “Hate to break it to ya… But I don’t have any kinky shit in that drawer. Unlike you might I add.” “You don’t know me!” He exclaims, face flushing.  
“Oh Baby… I do. And your padded handcuffs.” I step closer to him and hand him the water and pills.  
“So what I’m hearing is… You have kinky shit, just not there?” He asks hopefully. I only shrug. “Maybe I do… Maybe I don’t. It’s not fun if I just tell you. You’ll have to be the one to figure it out. Now take your pills, I’m tired and want to go to bed.” He opens his mouth to speak again but I give him a look that means I’m done talking about this and he takes his pills.  
I lay down first, getting underneath the covers and sighing in contentedness. Finally Guzma lays down next to me and holds me close. We both fall asleep quickly.

The next morning, I am the first one awake. I gaze fondly at Guzma’s sleeping face and bring a gentle hand to brush some stray hairs away from his eyes. He inhales suddenly, then rolls on top of me. I let out a squeak in surprise and start pushing against his chest.  
“Guzma! Get off! I can’t fucking breathe!” I exclaim. At first I thought he was still sleeping, but his chest starts rumbling with held in laughter. “Jesus christ Guzma I know you’re awake.” I say, still struggling to get loose.

He does eventually roll back off of me. “S’what you get get for waking me up Dollface.” Is my only explanation for what just happened.

Guzma is finally recovered after a week, and we return to Po Town where all the Grunts and Plumeria are waiting.

A day after we return, I get a phone call during dinner from Kukui. I excuse myself before answering.  
“Hey Kukui. What’s up?” I ask. “Heya kiddo! Look, I have a proposition for you that I think you’ll like.” He waits for my response. “...Continue please.”  
“So you are aware that we are building a Pokemon League, correct? Well we already have three of the Elite Four chosen. We asked Hapu, but she declined. Right now we have a former island challenge champion in that spot until we can find a replacement. And I don’t want to do it since I like being Professor. I was wondering… Would you like to be a member of the Elite Four?” I take a second to process this information, and Kukui takes my silence as a cue to continue talking.  
“Obviously you would need to be tested and everything, but we have a very unique position for you. I told Moon that I would like her to be the first challenger of the League, so she would have to battle you in order to become Champion. Then, after she eventually wins, you would become the fourth member of the Elite Four. Whaddya say kiddo?”

My phone drops from my hand and I jump around the main hall of Shady House, letting out a scream of excitement. “Oh my god!” I shout before picking my phone up again. “Yes! Holy crap thank you so much!” I can hear Kukui laugh. “Ok Luna. I guess I’ll see you at Mount Lanakila tomorrow morning at eight.” He hangs up the phone and I stare at it, my mind going a thousand miles an hour.  
Someone clears their throat behind me and I look over my shoulder to see everyone looking at me expectantly for my sudden outbursts.

“You are looking at the newest member of the Elite Four.” I say carefully, knowing full well that this was part of the reason Team Skull was rebelling. But to my surprise, all the Grunts surround me, congratulating me and hugging me. Plumeria smiles at me while Guzma has an unreadable expression on his face.  
“Luna? Can I talk to you for a second?” His voice is surprisingly calm. The Grunts quiet down and allow me to be led upstairs by Guzma. The broken chandelier was now cleaned up thanks to the Grunts, so getting upstairs was easier than before.  
Once we are upstairs, we sit down on the bed.

“When were you going to tell me about this?” He finally asks. “Guzma, I just found out during that phone call with Kukui. I would have told you sooner if I had known.” Guzma thinks for a second before speaking again. “I thought you were going to be around for renovating this place? And what about the kids? Where are they going to go? Luna, we haven’t talked about this and it’s kind of important that we do.”  
I take his hands in mine and smile. “Guzma, hon. I think I have a really good idea, but I can only tell you part of it or it won’t be a surprise. If I take this job, I can make enough money to help feed everyone and to clean this place up. I had enough money before as you know, but with a steady income is even better. Baby, we can take in all of these kids who have nowhere to go, and just raise them as kids. No gangs, or stealing. Just them being kids. We can send them to school! That’s all that they ever talk about with me. They can really make something of themselves with a good education.” I feel my heartbeat pick up while he thinks.

But then he nods. “Ok. Let’s do it.” Tears brim my eyes and I launch myself at him in a hug.

The next morning, I meet Kukui at Mount Lanakila as promised. He discusses the basics with me, then I meet the other members. When I see Hala, my eyes light up and attempt to put my next plan into action.

“Hala!” I exclaim. “Ho ho! Hello my dear girl! You look like you have something important to discuss with me.” I nod. “So Guzma is going to come train with you tomorrow. And I remember him telling me once that he trained to become a trail captain, but was rejected. Is that right?” I ask. Hala gives me a sad look, but nods. “I was wondering if you could train him again to be a trail captain. Nanu tells me that he is growing tired of being Kahuna. The man just gets more sad everyday, and with all that happened with Team Skull I think he deserves a break. Maybe if Tapu Bulu sees how much Guzma has grown, he will choose him as Kahuna.”  
“You know that’s not how that works. But, I suppose that I can speak with Nanu about this, and ask for his thoughts on the matter. Guzma has a long way to go, but I see how much you want this, so we will try.” I thank the Kahuna with a hug, and return to Po Town.

The next morning, it takes quite a while to get Guzma out of bed in time for his training. But with the promise of Tapu Cocoa he does eventually trudge out of bed and takes a shower. He accepts his cocoa with a sleepy grin, and presses a kiss to my cheek before downing it in one go. “How.” I whisper to myself. He places his cup down before pressing his now chocolate flavored mouth against my minty one. Guzma insists that I stay here today while he’s gone.

But that doesn’t mean that I can’t have people over… So the first thing I do is call Red and Blue and invite them over. They’ve been over at the Battle Tree, trying to climb up the ranks. And when they get here, we disappear into one of the less destroyed abandoned houses.  
We’re in the middle of a dumb card game when Plumeria barges in with a familiar woman. They’re holding hands and freeze in place when they see us.  
“Why are Red and Blue here?” She asks. I give her a confused look. “Why is Olivia here?” I retaliate with a smile. Plumeria thinks for a second before the two of them walk over and take a seat. “Touche. Just deal us in and we can talk later.” She promises.

Two more rounds of cards go by on almost silence until I finally break it. “Have you two picked a date yet? A venue? A MAID OF HONOR THAT IS SITTING RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU AND IF YOU DON’T PICK ME I’M NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU BLUE EVER AGAIN!” I say, the last part through clenched teeth.  
“Me? Why not Red?” He asks like an idiot. “Because Red doesn’t fucking speak!” I remind him hands restings on my hips as I point out the obvious. He only nods, deep in thought. Then he looks up with an evil look in his eyes. “I’ll consider it. I do have a few other applicants to consider.” He says, arms crossed over his chest and an overconfident look on his face.  
I start organizing my cards, and without looking up I say, “Blue sweetie you don’t have any other friends besides me and Red.” I glance up at Blue who is looking to Red. Red is giving him a face that reads nothing but, ‘She’s got you there’.  
He groans in response. “Ok fine. Red and I are arguing over who gets you as the maid of honor. Then there’s always the argument who gets to be the best man or maid of honor for the other person.”

I turn to look at Plumeria who has the same look in her eyes that I do. “Ask Guzma. He’ll do just about anything if you give him free food.” Plumeria says with a laugh. I nod enthusiastically.  
“Well then who gets you?” Blue asks. I jump up, cards going everywhere. “A Pokemon Battle! Red vs. Blue! Right now!” I exclaim excitedly, grabbing both men by their shirt collars and dragging them out into town. For once it had stopped raining, and the Grunts were all outside enjoying the nice weather.

The two get ready, and I heal up their teams before we begin. “Winner gets Guzma because he is a precious cinnamon roll who deserves to be won, and is not a consolation prize. And if either of you try to lose on purpose, I will personally fist fight you.” I accentuate my point by cracking my knuckles.  
The battle begins and the Grunts have all chosen sides on who they think is going to win. Red sends out Pikachu and Blue sends out Alakazam. Blue shouts out commands while Red gives different hand motions, instructing Pikachu to quickly dodge and get out of there before quickly attacking at a different angle.

Plumeria nudges my arm, bringing my attention to the person walking over to us. He wraps his arm around me, pulling me close against his side.  
“So I’m a cinnamon roll huh? Damn that sounds pretty good right about now, and paired with some Tapu Cocoa would be even better.” Guzma whispers into my ear. “Hey! How was training with Hala?” I ask, hugging his side with one arm. “Was fine. Old man was really putting me to work today though. Something’s up with him and I think someone put him up to something that they’re not telling me about.” I catch him giving me a side glance to which I can only smile in response.

Both trainers were down two Pokemon now, Red with Snorlax and Blue with Arcanine. “My money’s on the Blue one!” Guzma shouts, riling the kids up more. “Babe, that’s literally his name.” I point out. “And he’s not even wearing-. You know what, it doesn’t matter!” I say exasperated.  
Now Blue was putting on an even bigger show -- getting cocky -- just to impress everyone. Red rolls his eyes as Snorlax delivers a finishing blow to Arcanine. Blue pouts but sends out Gyarados anyways instead of an argument with his silent partner.

The battle lasts only ten more minutes before Blue emerges victorious. He goes right up to Guzma and claps him on the shoulder. “Congrats dude! You have the honor of being my best man for my wedding!” He exclaims happily. Guzma gives me a pained look. “Why couldn’t it have been the quiet one?” He whispers. “Hey, you rooted for him and fueled his ego.” I point out.  
Red walks over to me and ruffles my hair affectionately. I smile up at him before leaning against him with my arms folded over my chest as we watch our soulmates interact with each other.  
“They’re not gonna kill each other are they?” I finally ask as Blue is teasingly poking at Guzma’s face and saying something I couldn’t hear. Red only shrugs before placing a hand on my shoulder and leading me back over by the two before Guzma strangles Blue.

Later that night, we show Red and Blue to the nicer house in Po Town that actually has four non broken walls and a decent bed to fit the two of them.  
Guzma and I retire to our room for the night, already having a nice shower together beforehand. Nothing sexual, just us taking care of each other and being sweet.  
Now we were sitting in bed in silence.

“Hey Guzma? Can you tell me about Lusamine?” I ask suddenly. Guzma sighs, resting his chin on my shoulder. “Kinda heavy for before bed conversation, but ok. Get ready for a roller coaster.”

“Lusamine wasn’t always such a horrible woman. When I first met her, she was sickly sweet, but I was too dumb to see that. Obviously, I started to notice in the way she treated my Grunts when she thought I wasn’t around.  
“She showered me with compliments, and praised me for doing her dirty work. If I were normal, this shouldn’t have worked on me. But I’m broken, and don’t even argue with me on this until I’m finished talking Luna because it’s true. I… Peoples opinions on me really make a difference on how I treat them.  
“I seek approval from anyone who will give it to me. It don’t matter if you mean it or not, but that doesn’t matter. Lusamine gave me all these praises and told me things that I shouldn’t have believed. But I made my mistakes, and I have to live with that now.”

He inhales deeply. “My Dad was a real fucked up person. He beat me down real bad when I wasn’t living up to his standards, but it wasn’t like I didn’t deserve it ‘cause, have you met me? And being friends with Kukui was difficult since he was such a good trainer. I usually got second or third place trophies in competitions since Kukui claimed first every single time.  
“He has a set of golf clubs that he used to ‘set me straight’. And he keeps them in the living room like they’re some kind of trophy for himself. My Mom never hurt me physically or mentally but she was never alright in the head, y’know? It started becoming clear to me after one of my dad’s sessions with me that she was afraid too. But she was never willing to do anything about it. She still loved the guy, and blocked out of her mind that he would ever hurt her son.  
“He reminds me of Lusamine in some ways. And in others he doesn’t. For instance, she never physically hurt me or my kids. And as time went on, she grew more and more psychotic. Lusamine once told me that this was all for her husband. He went missing a while back and she was convinced that he was in Ultra Space. But I found out a few years ago that Mohn runs Poke Pelago. He lost his memory from an Ultra Beast attack and I thought it best not to tell Lusamine since she was paying us handsomely. We had no other source of income.”

I squeeze Guzma’s hand tightly, urging him to continue.

“Luna, when you first got here I was in the complete wrong mindset to treat you right. I noticed it a few weeks into our relationship that I was being a dick and not all people are awful. And it still amazes me that you don’t treat me like the trash that I am, and falling asleep next to you every night is the most amazing feeling in the world.  
“I realize that I’m getting a little of topic right now, but I needed to tell ya that since you’re making me spill my guts to ya. Don’t give me that look Dollface, you’re not making me do anything. I’m doing this of my own free will because I love ya enough to tell ya.  
“I really regret going into that wormhole with Lusamine. My mind was a complete slave to her at that point. I was numb in the head from our argument that we had before we both left. My mind didn’t become clear again until you got to the hospital. Those two girls are pretty strong willed when they want to be. I want you to know how important you are to me. If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have had a reason to return from Ultra Space. I knew you were waiting for me, could feel how distressed you were. Thanks for being my rock.” Guzma kisses my cheek gently.

“Are you ok now?” I ask softly, brushing stray hairs from his face.

_“Little do you know_  
_How I'm breaking while you fall asleep_  
_Little do you know_  
_I'm still haunted by the memories_  
_Little do you know_  
_I'm tryna pick myself up piece by piece_

_Little do you know_  
_I need a little more time_

_Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside_  
_I've been holding back for the fear that you might change your mind_  
_I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight_

_Little do you know_  
_I need a little more time”_

**“I'll wait, I'll wait**  
**I love you like you've never felt the pain**  
**I'll wait**  
**I promise you don't have to be afraid**  
**I'll wait**  
**The love is here and here to stay**  
**So lay your head on me**

**Little do you know**  
**I know you're hurting while I'm sound asleep**  
**Little do you know**  
**All my mistakes are slowly drowning me**  
**Little do you know**  
**I'm trying to make it better piece by piece**

**Little do you know**  
**I, I love you 'til the sun dies”**

_**“Oh wait, just wait** _  
_**I love you like I've never felt the pain** _  
_**Just wait** _  
_**I love you like I've never been afraid** _  
_**Just wait** _  
_**Our love is here and here to stay** _  
_**So lay your head on me** _

_**I'll wait (I'll wait), I'll wait (I'll wait)** _  
_**I love you like you've never felt the pain** _  
_**I'll wait (I'll wait)** _  
_**I promise you/I don't have to be afraid** _  
_**I'll wait** _  
_**The love is here and here to stay** _  
_**So lay your head on me** _  
_**Lay your head on me** _  
_**So lay your head on me”** _

**“'Cause little do you know**  
**I, I love you 'til the sun dies”**

Guzma cried himself to sleep in my comforting embrace. And I didn’t let him go even when his breathing evened out and he fell slack in my arms.

The next morning, Guzma was the first awake. And when my eyes fluttered open, he looked pretty rough from the previous night. I told him to take another shower while I made breakfast, and quickly got dressed before heading downstairs.  
Guzma took the world’s fastest shower, and took a seat across the counter from me before laying his forehead down on the cool surface.

“Good morning Guzma.” I smile at the top of his head until he lifts it up and kisses me good morning finally. “Could you go get Red and Blue? They’re never going to wake up at this rate.” I ask. Guzma sighs before getting up and trudging out the door.  
Grunts start to file into the kitchen once the smell of food is in the air. Some help me out with plating, and others get silverware and glasses out from cupboards.

Guzma returns alone, plonking himself down in his usual chair and putting his head down. I grab some Advil for him before calling everyone for breakfast. Guzma gratefully accepts it before dry swallowing them. I press a soft kiss to his temple before serving him some food and taking a seat next to him.  
Red and Blue arrive last, grabbing food and sitting next to some Grunts. Blue takes one look at it and gives me a mischievous look. “Luna? Did you make this? Cause I’ve seen better.” He playfully challenges. Guzma starts to get up and retaliate but I grab his hand and squeeze it tight. The Grunts were now invested in what was about to go down and had stopped eating.

“Really? Well my inspiration was your face, actually.” I counter. Red looked like he was trying not to laugh. Blue couldn’t think of anything else to say so he just mutters under his breath before starting to eat.  
“Oh come on Luna you’ve used that one before. But I guess you win.” He mutters, finishing his bite. Everyone at the table was still really confused, so I step in. “Blue and I tease each other a lot, don’t worry about it guys.” I tell them.

Red turns to Blue and gives him the hand sign for ‘Roasted’, before going back to his food.

Later that day when Guzma was off to train with Hala, I was dragged with Red and Blue to look at venues for their wedding. We finally came across one on Melemele island, that Hala could possibly officiate. So we went to go talk to him next.  
The three of us raced Charizards, Red coming in first. We found the two working in the garden, Guzma barefoot, his sweatpants rolled up to his knees, and a white tank top on. We walked over to the fence, and I leaned up against it.

“Hala! We have something to ask you.” Blue shouts. Guzma is surprised at the sudden noise, and stumbles back a bit. I wave to him when he sees me and I notice a change of color his face has. And it wasn’t from sunburn either.  
Guzma walks over and I place my gentle hands over his upper arms. “Damn boy, where have you been hiding these?” I ask with a smile. His muscles were a lot more noticeable in the sun than they were in the darkness that Po Town was. I could see my name peeking out the top of his shirt and I run a hand over it.  
“What are you doing here?” He asks. “Blue is asking Hala if they can have the wedding here.” I go to grab his hands but he pulls away at the last second. “I don’t want to get you full of mud.” He tells me. I just roll my eyes and grab his hands, squeezing tightly. “A little mud never hurt anyone.” I assure him.

“So. This is what Hala calls training? You’re literally just planting a garden.” I ask him confused. “Yeah, he’s tryin’ ta teach me about caring for things. I already care about things though, he doesn’t need to teach me that.” He glances at my lips before leaning down and kissing me. I bring one hand up to cup his cheek as we deepen the kiss slightly.  
He sticks his tongue in my mouth when I allow him entrance, and one of his hands find its way to rest on my butt.

“Hell yeah girl! Get some!” Blue shouts a little too loudly. We pull away and I send him a glare. Guzma leans over the fence to whisper in my ear. “We’ll pick up where we left off later, I’m definitely having my way with you tonight.” His low voice sends a shiver through my body. I blush slightly.  
Blue motions me over, so I bid Guzma goodbye before hurrying to catch up with my friends.

We walk halfway across the island before Blue finally says anything. “You have a handprint on your butt.” Goddamnit Guzma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used In This Chapter:  
> 'Little Do You Know' - Alex and Sierra


	11. Chapter Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Red and Blue finally get married! And Guzma has some big decisions ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really proud of this chapter! I hope y'all like it too.
> 
> I love comments.  
> Thanks for reading,  
> erialc_raeb

Guzma gets back when Red, Blue and I are working on invitations for the wedding. Or, I’m writing them. Red and Blue only sign them since I have nicer handwriting than they do. Guzma places his hands on my shoulders, leaning close to my ear so the other two couldn’t hear.  
“Still up for picking up our previous activities?” He asks, his hot breath making me shiver. “We’re going to bed guys, see ya tomorrow.” I tell them. I stand up and take Guzma’s now clean hand in mine.  
“Ok, just make sure to keep it down up there.” Blue says casually. “Oh shove it up your ass fuckwad.” I roll my eyes. Blue crosses his arms over his chest. “Hey! Why do you automatically just assume that I’m the bottom?” He asks. “Because I’ve met you?” I say like it was obvious, then look to Red for confirmation who only nods.

Guzma tugs me up the stairs and to our room, locking the door behind us. He pushes me down on the bed, sliding his cold hands underneath the hem of my shirt, making me shiver. I wrap my arms around his neck, tugging him down to my mouth.  
He lifts me into his lap not breaking our kiss, then begins to lift my shirt up and over my head. His comes off next, landing on the floor in a pile next to mine.

“Hey Guzma?” I ask, blushing a bit. His eyes meet mine. “Let your girl seduce you tonight.” I tell him. I feel his dick twitch underneath me as blood rushes to his face. “Ok.” His voice cracks slightly as he positions himself so I’m straddling him.  
I see his breath pick up just a little bit when my hands start roaming his upper body. “What? Not used to girls wanting to take control?” I ask with a smirk. Guzma places his hands on my hips, one hand right over his name.  
“Well, no. But you’re not like most girls.” He reminds me and I smile. “Good, I was hoping.” “Let’s get started shall we?” Guzma asks. I nod and slowly remove my shorts.

**“Come on! Tonight I'm yours**  
**I'm your dead girl walkin'**  
**Get on all fours**  
**Kiss this dead girl walkin'**  
**Let's go, you know the drill**  
**I'm hot and pissed and on the pill**  
**Bow down to the will of a dead girl walking!”**

I bring my hands up to cup Guzma’s face and lean in close.

**“And you know, you know, you know**  
**It's 'cause you're beautiful**  
**You say you're numb inside**  
**But I can't agree**  
**So the world's unfair**  
**Keep it locked out there**  
**In here it's beautiful**  
**Let's make this beautiful!”**

_“That works for me”_

I bring my hands up to tangle in his hair and began grinding against his crotch, Guzma moans in pleasure.

**“Yeah!**  
**Full steam ahead!**  
**Take this dead girl walkin'”**

_“How'd you find my address?”_

**“Let's break the bed**  
**Rock this dead girl walkin'!”**

_“I think you tore my mattress!”_

**“No sleep tonight for you**  
**Better chug that Mountain Dew”**

_“Okay, okay”_

I urge him to finally take his sweatpants off, and he complies happily.

**“Get your ass in gear**  
**Make this whole town disappear!”**

_“Okay, okay!”_

**“Slap me! Pull my hair!**  
**Touch me”**

_**“There and there and there!”** _

**“And no more talkin'”**

I start teasing his nipples with my fingers and that strikes a good reaction from him so I keep going.

_“Whoa-oh-oh-oh!”_

**“Love this dead girl walkin'!”**

He reaches back and unhooks my bra, I take it off the rest of the way.

_“Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey! Yeah, yeah!”_

His hips buck up into me and I can feel how hard he was just from me grinding on him.

**“Love this dead girl”**

_“Whoa, whoa! Hey, hey! Wait, wait!”_

**_“Love this dead girl_ **  
**_Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!”_ **

I roughly drag my nails down his back.

_“Ow!”_

_**“Yeah!”** _

Guzma can’t take it anymore and he grabs me by my waist and flips us over so he’s now top. He removes my soaked underwear and then his before attacking my neck with his hot mouth and sucking. He pulls away for a second to catch his breath. And between pants he points to the drawer and says, “Top… Drawer.”  
I reach over and rummage around until I find a condom for him. He rolls it on over himself before telling me that he was going to prep me quickly. I moan when his fingers enter me.  
“Guzma please hurry.” I beg, breathing heavily. He only smirks, knowing exactly what he was doing to me. “I should make you wait, just like you made me. Do you know how hard it was for me to let you top earlier? Wasn’t gonna let you at first since I didn’t want my girl to go overboard and hurt herself. But you seem to know exactly where to touch me, and how it affects me.” He slides his fingers out and makes a show of licking them off. I can only blush as I watch him.

“I’m going in now ok?” He tells me. “Please Guzma, I need you inside of me right now.” I beg, this time more desperate than ever. Guzma slowly inserts himself and I moan in pleasure. He finally starts moving once he’s all the way in.  
“Oh, you think you’re so smart taking control of me like that. You’ve got so much to learn Baby Doll.” He grunts as he grabs my hips and thrusts into me. “Faster please Guzma!” I exclaim, looking at him through glassy eyes.

“I’m gonna make you scream my name so loud the whole island’ll hear ya. But I bet you’d like that wouldn’t you Luna, hmm? I’ll bet you’d like everyone knowin’ what we’re up to and how good I’m makin’ ya feel.”  
“Guzma I’m gonna cum.” I say through gritted teeth, trying to last just a bit longer. He leans forward and captures my mouth in his for a quick kiss. Guzma then leans down to my ear. “Go on, cum for me Luna.” He whispers. His voice sends a shiver throughout my entire body, making me orgasm. “Guzma!” I shout, digging my nails into his back and dragging them down.  
A few more thrusts has Guzma cumming as well. This time he kisses me hard on the mouth, stopping himself from saying anything like last time. He moans my name into my mouth as he releases, sweat dripping off of his brow.

After he finishes, he pulls out of me and removes the condom. Guzma lays back down beside me and pulls the covers over the both of us before grabbing me by the waist and holding me close. He kisses me sweetly.

“You are so loud, you’re lucky these walls are pretty thick.” He chuckles. I pout. “Sorry.” I tell him, not meeting his eyes. “Oh my god Luna, I’m kidding! I love it when you make those sounds. Lets me know I’m doin’ a good job. You’re my top priority at all times and if you’re not makin’ noises, then I’m doin’ somethin’ wrong.” He laughs again, bumping his forehead against mine.

“So, have you ever let any girl top you before?” I ask with a smirk. “Can’t say that I have Doll Face. Probably would let ya do it again if ya asked nicely.” He gives me a mischievous look, one that tells me that I’d have to beg for it.  
“I love you Guzma.” I say, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. “Love ya too Luna.” Satisfied, I tuck my head underneath his chin and rest it against my name that was permanently marked on his skin.

The next morning I’m up before Guzma. I reach a hand up and play with some strands of his hair until he wakes up. His gray eyes open lazily, coming to rest on my face and I lean forward to press a kiss to the tip of his nose.  
His arms reach in front of him in a stretch, wrapping them around me after he’s finished and pulls me close. “Why are you up at this ungodly hour?” He asks into my neck.

“It is eight in the morning. I need to shower and eat something.” I chuckle. “No.” He whines, hugging me tighter. “Then shower with me, I need to help the two babies with their wedding since they can’t do anything without help.” I remind him. Guzma groans but lets me go, following me to the bathroom for a hot shower.  
Guzma was clingy through the whole shower, only letting me go to get dressed.

By the time we got downstairs, Plumeria had already made food for the kids. “Glad you could join us.” She smirks, giving us a knowing look. “This one wouldn’t get his butt out of bed.” I smile at my plate of food, feeling Gumza place a hand on my thigh.

Guzma didn’t have training today, so he was hanging out with me and the boys. “Red you have a fitting today for your suit, don’t forget. And Blue, you and I are working on seating arrangements. Then later when Red gets back, you switch. You two are the actual worst with putting stuff off to the last minute so now you’re dealing with the consequences.” I narrow my eyes at the two.  
We get started on finishing invitations until Red has to leave. Then we quickly switch gears to seating. Everytime Blue tries to put someone somewhere, I have to weigh the options with him beforehand. Especially since he tried putting Gladion with people he didn’t know. “He’s going to blow the place up if you do that!” I argue.  
“Geez, you are such a Bridezilla and you’re not even the one getting married.” Blue tells me before putting Gladion by Lillie, Moon, and Hau. Why he didn’t do that in the first place? I don’t know. “I feel bad for Guzma for when y’all get married. You’re gonna be ten times worse than this.” He looks up at Guzma who was scrolling through his phone.  
Guzma shrugs before kissing my temple and going back to his phone.

“You all better be down here and dressed in five minutes!” I shout up the stairs to Shady House. It was finally time for the wedding and I was attempting to get all twenty four kids ready, plus Guzma who was practically fighting me to put on a suit.  
Two female grunts run out of their room, one half dressed and the other with a towel wrapped around her bare chest. “Julia dropped my bra in the toilet!” Natalie shouts, adjusting the towel around her. I only sigh. “You’re wearing a dress, you don’t exactly need a bra. Just… Bring it here and I’ll throw it in the washing machine.” My eyes roll as they hurry back to their room.

I had been ready for over an hour since I had a feeling this would happen. I place my hand over Guzma’s name on my hip. “Guzma! I’m heading upstairs and if you’re not dressed, I’m not going to be very happy with you!” I shout, starting my climb up the stairs.  
Guzma is laying on our bed shirtless. “Guzma I swear to god. Get dressed, we are leaving in less than ten minutes.” He doesn’t move, I can’t even see his chest rise and fall. I suspect the worst.  
I’m at his side quickly, one hand goes over his chest and the other trying to find a pulse against his neck. Guzma quickly sits up, really confused as to what the hell I was doing. He sees the tears brimming my eyes and his hard glare softens, and he captures me in a hug.

“Hey, what’s with the tears?” He asks, carefully petting my hair. “What the hell were you thinking!?” I exclaim hysterically. “I dunno Luna, I wasn’t thinking right. I didn’t mean to scare ya. For some reason I thought that if you were thinkin’ I was sleeping, you wouldn’t make me go. But I forgot how that mighta looked, and your brother… Yeah. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to scare ya like that.” He said into my hair.

I sniff one final time and tell Guzma to be downstairs in three minutes. By the time I reach the bottom of the stairs, the kids and Plumeria are all waiting for me. The girls were wearing similar dresses all designed by Plumeria. They were black and white with a skull pattern. Some dresses had different cuts, colored skulls, and belts. The boys wore nicer jeans and shirts that we bought for them. They each had a skull embroidered on them per their request.  
“You all look so nice!” I say happily. Plumeria walks over to me and wraps an arm around my waist pulling me in for a hug. Her dress was a pink and black corset style dress that had a skull pattern all over it. She also designed my dress. It was a short black, white, red, and blue dress that was patterned with skulls and roses. The roses were blue and red, for each of my friends.

Finally Guzma hurried down the stairs in a black dress shirt and black pants and his tie is blue with a skull embroidered on it “Thank you.” I say to him when he reaches me. He bends down to place a kiss to my lips before we all head out. We all get on a boat to Melemele island with seemingly the whole rest of Ula’Ula island.  
When we get to the event hall, we split up. Plumeria takes the kids to find seats while Guzma and I go find Red and Blue.

From a distance I can hear Blue shouting. “Good luck with that my dude.” I tell Guzma before disappearing behind a door where I assumed Red was. He was sitting on the bed, fully dressed and on his phone.  
“You… You can hear Blue right? He’s going insane over there.” I say, taking a seat next to the silent man. Red sighs before putting his phone down and running his hands through his brown hair. “Hey, it’s gonna be ok. It’s only nerves. You’ll be fine, and Blue will be fine. I promise.” I give the taller man a hug.  
My phone buzzes and it’s Guzma texting me to tell me to come over right now. “I’ll send Guzma over, he’s having a hard time calming Blue down.” I stand up and give him a quick hug before heading over to Blue’s room. Guzma passes me in the hallway, looking ready to punch someone.

“Hey, calm down a little. He doesn’t mean it, he’s just stressed. Be good.” I tell him, grabbing his hands and squeezing them tight before going to Blue.

“What the hell is going on here!?” I exclaim, seeing the state of the room. The bed was flipped onto its side, and drawers were pulled out of dressers. “Red’s parents aren’t coming and I’m pretty fucking upset!” He shouts. “What? I thought they were finally cool about you two being together.” I sit down next to him on the ground.  
“That’s what we thought too, but apparently they changed their minds last second.” Blue exhales sharply. “Does Red know?” I ask, softer this time. Blue nods. “I only just found out.”  
“Well fuck that! And fuck them! I’m going to walk that boy down the aisle if it’s the last thing I do!” I exclaim, prodding Blue in the chest with my pointer finger.

He finally smiles, taking a deep breath to recollect himself. “Thanks Luna.” He says, wrapping me up in a hug. “Now get dressed, you start in ten minutes.” I tell him laughing.  
I exit the room and head back to Red who is pacing in front of the main doors. Guzma was standing silently next to him. “You ready?” I ask with a smile. Red lets out a low hum and goes to open the door. “You gonna let me escort ya big guy?” I ask, placing my hand on his arm.  
Red smiles as I link my arm through his, then we open the door. Guzma follows behind us as we walk down the aisle. When we reach the stage, I get on my tip toes and give him a kiss on the cheek and then a hug. Guzma and I go to our places and wait for Blue.

Finally, the music starts and people rise from their seats. Everyone here is a friend. Either from Alola, or Kanto. And then Blue walks in, escorted by his Mother. Red has a fond smile on his face and he wipes at his eyes. Blue reaches the stage and his mom gives him a kiss before taking her seat.  
I cross the stage to him, giving him a hug and a peck on the cheek as well. Hala takes his place, and I go stand behind Red. Guzma seemed to be more nervous by the second with all the eyes on him. So I run a gentle hand over my soulmark, gaining his attention. I give him a bright smile that seemed to calm him down greatly.

Hala was speaking in Alola’s tongue, so I couldn’t really understand much of what he was saying. But by the fond look on his face, it was no doubt something profoundly beautiful.  
Finally Red and Blue take the rings out and place them on each other’s fingers. “Do you Blue, take Red to be your husband?” Hala asks and Blue smiles, gazing deeply into Red’s eyes. “I do.” “And do you, Red, take Blue to be your husband?” Red nods his head and gives a hum of affirmation. “I now pronounce you husband and husband.” Hala announces proudly.  
We all cheer as the two kiss, Red dipping Blue down slightly. Guzma and I follow the two out of the event hall, and to where pictures would be taken.

Outside is sunny but not too hot, making it perfect for a nice photoshoot with the newlyweds. Plumeria, the kids, and my Dad meet us down there while Red and Blue take some cute photos.  
“Luna! Get your butt over here! You too Guzma!” Blue shouts, waving us over. The four of us pose for some pictures before some of the kids start sneaking into some of the them. Red flexes his arms as four Grunts hang off of them.  
“Get over here you guys!” I call everyone over, and fuss over some of the kids’ hair before some more photos are taken. Guzma gives me a fond look before leaning down and kissing me sweetly.

By the time we get to the reception, everyone was seated for dinner. We eat, then it was time for speeches. The adults go first, my Dad, Blue’s Mom, and Professor Oak. Guzma was excused from making a speech since he didn’t know the two very well. And then it was my turn.

“Hello everyone, I’m Luna White. I was the maid of honor for Red, and although I am very close friends with both Red and Blue, how he came to ask me is a very funny story. But I’ll spare you the details of that for now. I don’t really have a speech prepared since I was so busy planning basically every aspect of this wedding. I think the only things these two did was sample wedding cakes.” Everyone laughs and I continue.  
“I grew up in Kanto with these two, meaning I have a vast collection of embarrassing and funny stories of them. Just to tell one of them, when we were younger Blue and I were convinced that we were going to be soulmates. So one day he proposed to me with a Ring Pop. And I was really freakin’ excited because c’mon, it was a Ring Pop! Red married the both of us that day, and until recently I had forgotten about it.  
“Until! Until I went back to Kanto to visit the two, then had to get back to Alola in a rush for an emergency. We were in the hospital and Blue walks over to me while I’m crying! And tells me that we need to get a divorce because Red wouldn’t marry him until we did! So we got a divorce, mediated by Red once again. We were slapping each other in a hospital room!  
“And if you’ve never gotten a childhood divorce, then I’ll explain the rules to you. The person who initially married you will spin you around twenty times, then you have one chance to slap the other person across the face. And Red was fine with this!” I exclaim over the laughter of everyone.

There were a few more stories from other people, then we moved over to the dance floor to allow Red and Blue their first dance. They had asked me to sing a song for them.  
“Thank you Red and Blue, for being the best friends anyone could ask for.” I say before the music starts.

**“Remember when we were lost at sea?**  
**We would look at the bright night sky**  
**Thinking of, what we could be**  
**What we could be**  
**How to spend our lives**

**Remember when we had nothing left?**  
**We were strung out in the cold**  
**Holding on, trying to save our breath**  
**Trying to save our breath**  
**We would not let go**  
**Whoa**  
**Through the good, through the bad and ugly**  
**Whoa**  
**We'll conquer anything**

**'Cause one day we're gonna come back**  
**And laugh at it all**  
**One day we'll look at the past**  
**With love, love**  
**One day we're gonna come back**  
**And relive those thoughts**  
**One day we'll look at the past**  
**With love, love**  
**With love, love**

**Remember down in the forest heart**  
**We were lost, losing hope and faith**  
**We put our trust in counting stars**  
**We were counting stars**  
**Trying to find our way**

**Remember up on the mountain top**  
**Looking out on the rocks below**  
**Thanking God, will we never stop**  
**We will never stop**  
**No we won't let go**

**'Cause one day we're gonna come back**  
**And laugh at it all**  
**One day we'll look at the past**  
**With love, love**  
**One day we're gonna come back**  
**And relive those thoughts**  
**One day we'll look at the past**  
**With love, love**  
**(Love, love)**

**Like a scene from the past**  
**Where we look back and laugh**  
**With love, love**  
**A thought like a flash**  
**Black and white, hope it lasts**  
**With love, love**  
**Like a scene from the past**  
**Where we look back and laugh**  
**With love, love**  
**A thought like a flash**  
**Black and white, hope it lasts**  
**With love**

**'Cause one day we're gonna come back**  
**And laugh at it all**  
**One day we'll look at the past**  
**With love, love**  
**One day we're gonna come back**  
**And relive those thoughts**  
**One day we'll look at the past**  
**With love, love**  
**(Love, love)**

**With love, love”**

Blue and Red continue dancing as other people join them on the dance floor for the next song. I step off the stage and find Guzma and Plumeria at the table again. “You were great Luna.” Plumeria smiles. “Is everything alright Guzma?” I ask, placing a gentle hand overtop his. He takes a breath. “Yeah, just a lot of eyes on me today. ‘S a little rough after all that happened, y’know?” He says in a low voice. I lace our fingers together and rub my thumb over his hand. Plumeria excuses herself as Olivia is waving her over.

A few more songs pass before some of the kids convince Guzma and I to dance. A fast song transitions to a slow one, and I give him a smile before wrapping my arms around his neck. Guzma awkwardly places his hands on my hips, and sways with me.  
“C’mon Guzma, at least pretend that you like her.” Plumeria teases, spinning Olivia in place. Guzma scowls at her but pulls me closer, I rest my head against his chest and tighten my grip on him as if he might suddenly disappear.

~~~

This is it. The moment that you hear about when anyone is telling their sappy love story. About the moment they fell deeply in love. This was mine. Yeah I was in love with Luna before, but now seemed more real.  
This beautiful girl was giving me loyalty and love. Not paying attention to anyone else in the room or making excuses to go talk to anyone to get away from me. She has her head pressed up against my chest so I’m sure she can hear my heart beating twice as fast as normal.

Now is the moment that I knew that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with this woman. I wanted to start a family with her. Seeing her taking care of the Grunts makes me feel warm inside. They’re like my kids, and she treats them like human beings, not some rejects that the world makes them out to be.  
What did I do to deserve her?

~~~

“Did you have fun at least?” I ask, swinging mine and Guzma’s intertwined hands back and forth. “As much fun as I could in this monkey suit.” He chuckles. “Well I think you look hot, in that monkey suit.” I say with confidence, no blush appearing like I expected.  
“Shit Dollface, you can’t just go around saying crap like that.” Guzma mutters, hunching over more than usual. “Well, it’s true.” I laugh, watching some of the kids as they screw around up ahead. “I just wish you’d dance with me more. Don’t get me wrong, watching you shove six mini malasadas in your mouth at once was great. It’s just not what I expected from you at a wedding.”  
“That slow dance shit isn’t really my style. You know that.” He sighs, opening the gates of Po Town. The kids rush in, ready to collapse from their night of fun.

“Well, let’s head up to the roof and I can show you a really good time.” He practically purrs into my ear. “No sex on the roof. We didn’t talk about that.” I laugh, pushing against his chest gently. “Wha-? Not what I meant Luna!” He laughs hard, running a hand through his wild hair. “But we may have to try that sometime now that you’ve brought it up. Just meet me up on the roof in a few minutes, I need to make a quick phone call.” He says, then goes ahead into the house.  
I head up to our room and swap my heels out for Converse, and climb out the window to the flat part of the roof. It wasn’t raining at the moment, so the air was a little warmer than usual. Guzma climbs up after me a few seconds later, carrying his phone and a small speaker.  
He sets the speaker next to the ledge, and presses a few buttons on his phone. The music begins to play and he holds his hand out to me. I take it with a smile. “I thought you didn’t dance?” I ask as ‘Hello’ by The Cat Empire plays. “I don’t dance to all that slow shit. But I dance to good music.”

He spins me quickly and pulls me tight against his chest. Guzma hums in my ear as we sway. We gaze into each other's eyes while the world around us goes dark, leaving only us. My soulmark was pulsating with a wave of warmth, begging for me to get even closer to Guzma.  
I wrap my arms around his neck and press my lips against his in a slow and sweet kiss.

I’m not really sure how long we stayed like that, but the song was ending when we finally broke apart for air.

“Welcome to this night  
Welcome to this song  
Welcome to these rhymes  
That be going on and on  
Welcome to the empire  
And the funky empire tunes  
But most of all welcome  
To the bellas in this room...  
Well hchello hchello”

“Thanks for dancing with me, Guzma.” I say smiling into his neck. As we head back down to our room, Guzma gets a phone call. He excuses himself to answer it after he reads the caller ID.

~~~

“Olivia? Yeah I’m here.” I say quietly, making sure no one else was in the hall. “Hiya Guzma! So I hear you’re looking for a ring? Could this be for a… Special occasion?” I could hear the smile in her voice. “Uh, yeah. I’m looking for a ring to… Propose to Luna with.” I say.  
I hear a squeal coming from down the hall and a door swings open. A few female Grunts are huddled together near the doorway. I hold a finger up to my lips, quieting them down. “Look Olivia, I gotta go. But could I stop by tomorrow?” I ask. Olivia agrees and I hang up. I turn my attention to the kids who were still listening in.  
“You can’t tell Luna.” I warn, pointing a finger at them. They look at each other before closing their door. I purse my lips together in a line before pocketing my phone and heading back in the room.

The next morning, I woke up before Luna so I left her a note letting her know that I’d be out. When I got downstairs, I was met with the sight of all the kids huddled together. Abigail clears her throat and steps forward. She hands me a fat envelope filled with cash. Blue steps forward as well.  
“Yo, Luna’s like a mom to us all. We wanna make you happy G. Use this to buy her a nice ring. You both deserve to be happy.” He says, running a hand through his blue dyed hair. Most of the kids were letting their natural hair grow back, but Blue kept his.  
I look at the bills in my hand and smile. “You guys are the greatest.” I say and hold my arms out. The kids hurry over and hug me tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used In This Chapter:  
> 'Dead Girl Walking' - Heathers  
> 'Love' - American Authors  
> 'Hello' - The Cat Empire


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A battle in the name of Alola!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy! There's some exciting stuff next chapter so I hope you stick around for it!
> 
> Thanks for reading! I love comments!
> 
> erialc_raeb

Today Kukui was helping me train to battle Moon. The team I selected was Manaphy, Rapidash, Meganium, Zebstrika, Xerneas and Banette. They were all one type each so it was easier to use stab attacks in my opinion.  
At the moment his Braviary was getting on my nerves with it using Brave Bird over and over again. So I instruct Zebstrika to use a Thunder attack and end the round. She lands a crit hit and finally makes Braviary faint. Zebstrika takes some damage from the Stealth Rock that his Lycanrock threw out, but is fine other than that.

“You’re doing great Luna! Let’s see you defeat my Primarina next!” He exclaims. Finally something I could recognize. I withdraw Zebstrika and send out Meganium. He was my starter from Johto, and a loyal companion indeed.  
When I defeat the Primarina, he sends out a Ninetails. It was an Alolan Region one, something that I had never seen before.

“Oh my god! She’s so cute!” I exclaim. “Luna focus!” Kukui scolds lightly. “Sorry!” I apologize, returning my attention to the battle at hand.

When the battle is over, I come out victorious. Kukui smiles and places and hand on my shoulder. “You’re ready.” He squeezes my shoulder affectionately. “But is Moon ready?” I ask, biting my lip worriedly. “Always.” He chuckles.  
“The battle will take place tomorrow afternoon. We will provide you with potions and treats for your Pokemon. We’re really glad to have you Luna. I’m proud of you.” Kukui smiles. We hug before he leaves.

I walk to the nearest Pokemon Center and heal my team before ordering two Tapu Cocoas for the road. Guzma is back in Po Town when I get back, and I hand him one of the still piping hot drinks.  
“So what’d you do today?” I asked, taking a seat on our bed. Guzma shrugs. “Went down to Akala to look for some Bug Pokemon. Old Hala asked me to catch some for ‘im.” He wouldn’t look me in the eye, something must be up.  
“Are you doing anything tomorrow?” I ask finally. “There aren’t going to be anymore weddings are there?” He narrows his eyes over his cup. I smile and shake my head. “No. But tomorrow is the day that Moon challenges the League. So I was wondering if you’d like to come watch me battle?” I ask hopefully.  
“Sure, got nothin’ else goin’ on.” He leans over to press his lips against my temple.

That night was sleepless. I wanted nothing more than to just roll over into Guzma’s side and pass out, but my mind was running laps. But finally, I dozed off around two in the morning when Guzma slung his around around my waist and pulled me close.

My alarm woke us up at nine. Guzma and I showered, got dressed and ate breakfast before heading out to Mount Lanakila. Today I was wearing a black tank style crop top and a red and black plaid skirt that went to my mid thighs. I had black knee high socks on as well as black heeled ankle boots. The shortness of the top showed off Guzma’s name on my hip.  
The top section of my hair was in space buns, while the bottom half was left down. I had black winged liner on as well as black mascara.

I grabbed Guzma’s hand tightly as we walked into the League. Kukui greeted us and showed us where everything was. I stocked on potions, then took Guzma to where he would be able to watch Moon battle. I sat with him until it was finally time.  
Moon entered and began the battle with Hala. Then Olivia, Acerola and finally Kahili. Kukui escorted Moon into the Champion’s room. I kissed Guzma goodbye before going in after her. All four Elite Four members had gathered in the screening room to watch us.

Moon had taken a seat in the Champion’s chair. “Hey Moon! Congrats on making it this far! But you have one more obstacle to overcome.” I say, bringing her attention to me. She stands up and crosses the distance, giving me a hug.  
“I’m proud of you kiddo. You remind me of myself when I was your age.” I smile. “Do I get to battle you now?” Moon asks and I nod. I break apart from the hug and place my hands on her shoulders, holding her at arms length.

**“Moon, make way, make way**   
**Moon, it's time you knew**   
**The Region of Alola is all you need**   
**The dancers are practicing**   
**They dance to an ancient song**

**Who needs a new song?**   
**This old one's all we need**

**This tradition is our mission**   
**And, Moon, there's so much to do**   
**Make way!**

**Don't trip on the taro root**   
**That's all you need**   
**We share everything we make, we make**   
**We joke and we weave our baskets, aha!**   
**The fishermen come back from the sea”**

“I wanna see…”

Moon looks longingly at the Champion’s chair but I grab her attention again.

**“Don't walk away**   
**Moon, stay on the ground now**   
**Our people will need a Champion**   
**and there you are**   
**There you are**

**There comes a day**   
**When you're gonna look around**   
**And realize happiness is where you are**

**“Consider the coconut”**  
“The what?”  
**“Consider its tree**  
 **We use each part of the coconut**  
 **That's all we need**

**We make our nets from the fibers**   
**The water is sweet inside**   
**We use the leaves to build fires**   
**We cook up the meat inside**

**Consider the coconuts**   
**The trunks and the leaves, ha!**

**The island gives us what we need”**

“And no one leaves…”

**“That's right. We stay**   
**We're safe and we're well provided**   
**And when we look to the future**   
**There you are**   
**You'll be okay**   
**In time you'll learn just as I did**

**You must find happiness right where you are”**

I take a breath and smile at the young girl. Knowing that whatever I say now will change her perspective on this whole Champion thing like it did for me so many times before. I take a seat on the floor, Moon following.

**“I like to dance with the water**   
**The undertow and the waves**   
**The water is mischievous, ha!**   
**I like how it misbehaves**   
**Those people may think I'm crazy**   
**Or say that I drift too far**   
**But once you know what you like,**   
**Well, there you are**

**You are your mother’s daughter**   
**Stubbornness and pride**   
**Mind what they say but remember**   
**You may hear a voice inside**   
**And if the voice starts to whisper**   
**To follow the farthest star**   
**Moon, that voice inside is who you are”**

**“The people believe in us**   
**That's right!**   
**The people believe**   
**The island gives us what we need**

**And no one leaves”**

“So here I'll stay   
My home, my people beside me   
And when I think of tomorrow   
There we are

I'll lead the way   
I'll have my people to guide me   
We'll build our future together

Where we are   
Cause every path leads you back to where you are   
You can find happiness right where you are   
Where you are…”

Moon stands up suddenly. “I’m ready! I’m ready to battle in the name of Alola!” She exclaims. I laugh behind my hand and stand up, preparing myself for a battle that will change everything.

We each throw out our first Pokemon. Mine being Manaphy, and hers being her partner Incineroar. Moon’s brow furrows at the type disadvantage, but calls out for a Cross Chop. It hits my Pokemon but doesn’t do too much damage. Manaphy uses Raindance to increase attack for water types.  
A Shadow Ball hits Incineroar, and he retaliates with a Dark Pulse. Manaphy uses Scald on its opponent, causing Incineroar to faint.

“Nice moves Moon! Show me what else you got!” I shout from across the field. Moon throws out her Shiinotic. It was a Grass and Fairy type so it had an advantage against my water Pokemon. Manaphy sends out another Shadow Ball before fainting from a Mega Drain, restoring all of Shiinotics health.  
Rapidash is next as I reach into my pocket and take out a Z-Crystal. I place it in my Z-Ring that Kukui gave me and call out for Rapidash to use its newly taught Inferno Overdrive. Flames engulf my fire horse as we move in sync to use our Z-Move. Rapidash charges at the Mushroom shaped Pokemon, making it faint instantly.

Moons next Pokemon is an Araquanid. A few attacks have Rapidash fainted, Rain Dance disappearing as well. I send out Meganium. It was both strong and weak to the waterbug.  
Araquanid attacks with a Bug Bite, landing a crit hit. Meganium flinches and Araquanid uses the attack again. Meganium throws a Petal Dance at his opponent, bringing its HP down to under half. Moon calls out for a Bubble Beam making Meganium faint.

I call for Zebstrika next, using a Quick Attack for an automatic first move. It lands a crit hit, causing Araquanid to faint. Moon sends her Toucannon out and calls for a Beak Blast. It’s not too effective on the electric Zebra. Zebstrika uses a Wild Charge. It’s quick to figure out that the large bird is weak against electric attacks by how much its HP depletes.  
Moon has a frustrated look on her her face as she calls out the next attack. Toucannon’s Hidden Power is surprisingly effective against Zebstrika, so Moon continues using it until my Pokemon faints.

Xerneas is up next and Moon attacks first with a Toxic, poisoning Xerneas. I exhale sharply and call for an Aurora Beam. Toucannon lets out a shriek as it faints and I cringe a little. Vikavolt is next and I instruct for another Aurora Beam.  
Vikavolt uses an Air Slash landing a crit hit, accompanying the poisoned status effect. Xerneas falls quickly and I return it to its ball for a rest. My final Pokemon is Banette. This was it. One more Pokemon until Moon becomes the Champion of Alola, but I wasn’t going down without a fight. I call for Banette to attack with all his might with a Phantom Force. Vikavolt flinches and Banette attacks again.  
Vikavolt faints and out comes Mimikyu. Moon calls for a shadow Claw, resulting in a claw appearing from beneath what seemed like a… Costume? Banette hits with a Shadow Sneak. The attack does nothing as the head of the Pokemon flops over limply to the side. I gasp slightly, but seeing that the Pokemon was ok, we continue.

“Never Ending Nightmare time! Let’s go Mimikyu!” Moon shouts, placing a Z-Crystal in her Z-Ring. The two move in sync as Mimikyu powers up and…

Down goes Banette. My Ghost Pokemon was weak to the ghost type move, so of course Banette stood no chance. I withdraw him from the field.  
I smile.

“Great job Moon! I’m so proud of you!” I exclaim, walking to the middle of the room. Moon rushes over happily. A side door opens and I lead her inside.  
“I was never the one for battling, but just seeing you out there made me want to get out there again.” I laugh as we reach the new Hall of Fame.  
“Here, place your Pokemon inside of here so you can be recorded as Alola’s first Champion.” I say softly, placing a gentle hand to her back. Moon looks up at me before doing as instructed.

Later that night we were all in Iki Town to celebrate Moon’s victory. Her mom was crying happily next to her daughter, telling her how proud she was over and over again.  
“Why don’t you show everyone those wonderful Pokemon of yours?” Kukui asks Moon with a wide grin. Moon smiles before throwing out the Pokeballs that contain her team.

Guzma wraps his arm around my waist and pulls me close against him. I cross my arms over my chest and sigh. “She’ll grow up to do great things.” I say, watching Moon pet her Pokemon. “I see a lot of myself in her.”

~~~

I grip the velvet covered box in my shaking hands. I shove it deep in my sweatshirt pocket and bring my hand up to knock on the door. To my surprise Kukui answers the door. “Guzma! What a surprise!” He exclaims. I run and hand through my hair in an attempt to calm my nerves.  
“I was actually hoping to talk to Mr. White. Alone.” I mumble. Kukui smirks but steps outside. “Was just leaving. Good luck cousin.” He pats me on the back suddenly, making me flinch. He then walks off down the road. Lunas dad steps into view and out of habit I stand up straight as to not upset him.

“Hello Guzma. What brings you around here? Is my daughter with you?” He asks smiling. It’s the same smile that Luna has on her face whenever she looks at me. “Uh, no sir. Could I come in and speak with ya?” I don’t look him in the eyes. He lets me in and motions for me to take a seat at the kitchen table.  
“What’s eating at you son?” He asks, folding his arms over his chest. My knee starts bouncing under the table.

I take a deep breath before speaking. “Sir, I really like your daughter. And I hope that she likes me too. I came down here to ask your permission to… To marry her. I wanted ta ask ya in case you disapproved of me for all the shi- stuff I’ve done in the past.” My hands are in fists resting on my knees that are still bouncing.  
He leans back in his chair and smiles. “You know Guzma, it means a lot to me that you came down to ask for permission from me. I didn’t think guys knew how to do that anymore. I sure didn’t have the guts to ask my father-in-law. He’s a scary man.” He laughs, not giving me an answer.  
“How much do you love her?” He asks. “I gotta know before I hand her over to you. I need to know if she’s going to be loved and appreciated. You probably know this already, but she’s special. She’s worth hanging on to.”

I finally bring my eyes up to look at his face.

_“You know I'd fall apart without her_   
_I don't know how you do what you do_   
_'Cause everything that don't make sense about me_   
_Makes sense when I'm with her_

_Like everything that's green, man, I need her_   
_But it's more than one and one makes two_   
_Put aside the math and the logic of it_   
_You gotta know she’s wanted too_

_'Cause I wanna wrap her up_   
_Wanna kiss her lips_   
_I wanna make her feel wanted_   
_And I wanna call her mine_   
_Wanna hold her hand forever_   
_And never let her forget it_   
_Yeah, I, I wanna make her feel wanted_

_Anyone can tell her she’s pretty, yeah_   
_And she gets that all the time, I know she does_   
_But her beauty's deeper than the make-up_   
_And I wanna show her what I see tonight..._

_When I wrap her up_   
_When I kiss her lips._   
_I wanna make her feel wanted_   
_And I wanna call her mine_   
_Wanna hold her hand forever_   
_And never let her forget it_   
_'Cause, man, I, I wanna make her feel wanted_

_As good as she makes me feel_   
_I wanna make her feel better_   
_Better than her fairy tales_   
_Better than her best dreams_   
_She’s more than everything I need_   
_She’s all I ever wanted_   
_All I ever wanted_

_And I just wanna wrap her up_   
_Wanna kiss her lips_   
_I wanna make her feel wanted_   
_And I wanna call her mine_   
_Wanna hold her hand forever_   
_And never let her forget it_   
_Yeah, I wanna make her feel wanted_   
_Man, I wanna make her feel wanted_

_She’ll always be wanted”_

I reach into my pocket and pull out the ring I picked out and slide it over to him. “I wouldn’t be askin’ if I didn’t mean it.” I tell him, lowering my voice a little to know I’m really not messin’ around.  
All of a sudden he bursts out laughing. “I’m just messing with you! I know you treat her well and I was going to say yes to you no matter what. It’s just fun to joke around with you.” His eyes have tears in them from laughing so hard.

My fists clench at my sides while I look down in an attempt to hide my reddened face. Then he sighs. “I miss having a son around to tease.” He says, probably to himself. “Congrats Guzma. You have my blessing.” He smiles when I look back up at him. I don’t know if I’m going to laugh or cry in this moment.  
“Thank you sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used In This Chapter:  
> 'Where You Are" - Moana  
> 'Wanted' - Hunter Hayes


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma has a whole day planned for him and Luna. Where it takes them, only Guzma knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An early update for you guys! I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Thanks for reading, I love comments!
> 
> erialc_raeb

“Just… Get dressed. We got a big day ahead of us.” Guzma practically dragged me out of bed this morning. And he wouldn’t even tell me what we were doing that was so damn important! But I got up anyways, he seemed excited. Or nervous. I can’t really tell with him half of the time.  
I took a quick shower before putting on a black, blue and maroon tie dye shirt. I slipped on some black cutoff shorts with black tights underneath them. I tied my shirt on the side so it wasn’t so baggy. Then dug underneath the bed for my grape purple Doc Martens. I allowed my hair to air dry and stay natural before putting the top half up in a bun. I put on some black winged liner and some black mascara before heading downstairs to find Guzma waiting for me.

He was wearing his usual get-up, minus the sunglasses and gold chain. Before I could ask him about it, he grabbed my hand and lead me out of Shady House, then Po Town. There was a ride Charizard waiting for us there. He helped me up then got on behind me, holding me tight against him. We landed in Maile City where Guzma took me to a nice breakfast stand. We ordered, then sat on the bluff together to eat on a park bench.  
I would catch Guzma staring at me out of the corner of my eye. Not that I had a problem with it, I definitely didn’t mind at all. Something was just off with him today and I was having a hard time trying to pinpoint it.  
Was he trying to get me to notice what was different about him? He definitely didn’t get a haircut, and as far as I know he didn’t get a new tattoo. I’m not even sure the ones on his forearms were real. They were looking duller by the day.

The next place he took me to was to Mount Lanakila. “What are we doing here?” I ask. “You wanted a Vulpix right? The ice kind?” He shoots me a smile, not a smirk or a smug look. I nod enthusiastically and we get to work searching through the tall grass.  
Guzma eventually calls out to me that he found one was was now in the middle of a battle and wants me to watch. I rush over to him to see Golisopod easily lowering its health just enough to catch it. Guzma throws the Pokeball as we watch as it shakes. One time, two times, three. The Pokeball clicks and Guzma shouts in triumph as he picks it up.  
He releases the Pokemon and hands it to me. It was still pretty worn out from the battle so I tell Guzma to grab a potion or two from my bag. Once it feels better do I hug it tight against my chest.

“I love her Guzma, thank you!” I tell him happily, getting on my tiptoes to kiss him. “Now let’s do some more Pokemon hunting.” I say hopefully. He starts to shake his head in protest but I grab his hand with my free one. “I still need a Wimpod for my Pokedex. Could you help me catch one?”  
Now Guzma was excited and he leads me down the mountain to the nearest beach where the Wimpods are. He teaches me how to sneak up on them so they wouldn’t sense me before necessary. And when I finally manage to capture one -- After many, many failed attempts -- Guzma’s face is filled with absolute pride and joy.

“I love my new friends Guzma. And I love you so much for today.” I say, needing him to hear it today and always. “I love you too Luna. Is there anything special you want to do today?” He asks squeezing my hand. I think for a minute. “Could I draw you? I’ve been dying to for the past month now.” I give him a pleading look.  
He sighs dramatically. “Why me!” He exclaims, gaining a few looks from the beach-goers around us. “Because you have a dashingly handsome face!” I argue, swatting his arm lightly. He sticks his tongue out at me. Golisopod escapes from his Pokeball and chirps happily.  
“Do you want me to draw you too?” I ask, reaching a hand up to pet the giant Isopod. He chirps again and nuzzles into my touch. “He’s gone soft cuza you.” Guzma laughs lightly, returning the oversized bug to his pokeball.  
“I guess you could draw me if you want.” He finally says. I smile brightly at him and pull out my ride pager. “Thank you so much! I just need to grab my stuff from my Dad’s place ok?” I tell him as a Charizard arrives.

Guzma reluctantly gets on with me and we head to my Dad’s house. He isn’t home when we get there so we don’t waste any time chatting as I grab my backpack filled with some of my art supplies and sketchbooks. Guzma grabs more candy and we head out.  
I take him to the secluded shore that Blue had shown me when we first met. Guzma lets his Pokemon out to play in the water, and I sit facing him. I dig out a sketchbook and a semi-sharp pencil and get started.  
I make quick work of doing some practice sketches before starting the real thing.

“Did I tell you that I liked drawing?” I ask while putting down some construction lines. “Don’t think so. You’re probably real good at it though.” He gives me a smirk and I scold him, telling him to give me a nice face. He gives me a pout. “I ain't nice.”  
“Oh come on you big softie, give me the smile you know I love.” I glance up at him as he mutters something I couldn’t make out. “It will only take a few seconds. I’m pretty quick.” He sighs before giving me a smile finally.

Instantly his eyes become brighter and more inviting. His whole body seems to relax significantly. Finally giving me something I can work with, I draw his eyes and mouth. I tuck some stray hairs behind my ear and flatten my bun.  
“Have I told you how beautiful you are today?” He says suddenly. I give him a look. “Excuse me, I look like trash today. A flaming pile of trash.” I let out a half hearted chuckle. He snorts and lets out a hearty laugh. “So do I and you don’t seem to mind!” “Yeah well, you’re my trash pile.” I put down my pencil and crawl over to him, claiming my spot in his lap.  
He places his hands over mine on the sketchbook and grunts. “Huh. Not bad.” There’s a laugh laced in his voice. I put the book down and relax into his hold around my waist. And that’s when he started tickling my sides. I shriek in laughter, trying to escape his hold. He pulls me back to him laughing.

“You’re so cute.” Guzma says into my hair. “Luna, I-” He starts but Golisopod interrupts him by escaping his Pokeball again. He clicks and chirps, drawing my attention away from what Guzma was going to say.  
“Hey bud!” I exclaim. Golisopod chirps and flexes his many arms. I laugh and grab the pencil I dropped. “He wants me to draw him I think.” I tell Guzma and I can’t see the glare he shoots the giant isopod. I draw Golisopod until he’s satisfied, then Guzma and I leave to get some lunch. We argue over where to go, finally settling on a local pizza joint.

We get a few slices each and walk down Route 2. The weather was pleasant and not unbearably hot out, a perfect day to just be outside with the person you love most. I smile to myself at the thought and look over at Guzma. His gaze is fixed forward, forehead scrunched up in thought. I exhale sharply through my nose in a sort of laugh.  
Guzma takes me to Ten Carat Hill and sit down to rest in the place where we once battled. I sit in his lap underneath a shady tree and we scroll through our phones as our Pokemon run around. We show each other memes that we find and sit in comfortable silence, just enjoying being in each other’s company.  
Soon I turn onto my stomach in his lap and wrap my arms around his waist. I let out a sigh before drifting off to sleep.

When I wake up it’s dark out. Guzma is still on his phone but our Pokemon have gathered close. I look up at him. “Hey Dollface. Sleep well?” He chuckles, turning his phone off and looking at me. “You’re a comfy pillow.” I yawn, closing my eyes again.  
“Hey now, don’t fall back asleep. We got shit to do. The ferry will be here in like ten minutes so we should get goin’.” He says helping me up. We return our Pokemon to their balls and take a ride Charizard to the docks. Once we get there we climb aboard and stand at the bow to look at the sea.  
I adjust the strap of my backpack on my shoulder and lean into his side. “Why didn’t we just take the Charizard to Ula’Ula?” I ask. “Cause I thought a boat ride would be romantic ‘n shit?” Guzma seemed to be questioning himself. “But all I feel right now is nauseous.” He narrows his eyes at the water as the boat starts to move. I just smile at him. “I appreciate the effort.” I laugh.

It’s even later by the time we dock in Ula’Ula and I’m ready to go to bed. I tend to forget that Guzma is a night owl and can stay up longer than I can. He told me once that he was a bit of an insomniac, but was getting better as long as he can fall asleep next to me.  
Guzma takes my hand and leads me off the boat. And instead of walking to Po Town, we go in the opposite direction! I don’t know what this boy was thinking, that I could stay up this late. He’s pushing his luck real hard, it’s almost midnight and I’d like to be in bed!  
We walk through the gate of Maile Garden and Guzma wraps his arm around my waist. We start walking around the garden at a leisurely pace.

_“It's a little bit funny this feeling inside_   
_I'm not one of those who can easily hide_   
_I don't have much money but boy if I did_   
_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no_   
_Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show_   
_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do_   
_My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song_   
_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_   
_I hope you don't mind_   
_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_   
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world”_

_We start heading back to the entrance of the garden._

_“I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss_   
_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross_   
_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song_   
_It's for people like you that keep it turned on”_

_We stop on the bridge and Guzma turns to me._

_“So excuse me forgetting but these things I do_   
_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue_   
_Anyway the thing is what I really mean_   
_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen”_

Guzma gets down on one knee and looks deep into my eyes as he pulls a small box out of his pocket and opens it. I let out a short gasp.

_“And you can tell everybody this is your song_   
_It may be quite simple but now that it's done_   
_I hope you don't mind_   
_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words_   
_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I hope you don’t mind_   
_I hope you don’t mind that I put down in words_   
_How wonderful life is while you’re in the world”_

I try to blink back tears.  
“Luna, you know I’m no good at romance ‘n shit. But what I really want to say is, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?” He asks. I hiccup as the tears flow over, and I nod frantically.  
“Yes! Guzma yes!” I exclaim. Guzma gets up and wraps me in a hug. I attack his mouth as soon as it’s close enough.  
Guzma is the first to break the kiss. He takes the ring out of the box and slides it on my finger. The stone is what seems to be a Dawn Stone shard, encased in a silver band. The moonlight reflects off of it and it shines in the light.

“I love you so much Guzma.” I tell him with a smile I was convinced would never leave my face. “I love you too Babydoll.” He leans down to peck my lips before we head to Po Town finally.

The Grunts and Plumeria are waiting outside for us when we get back. They look to us expectantly and Guzma reaches over and holds up my hand to show off the ring. “She said yes!” He says with the smile I adore.  
Everyone cheers and crowds around to see. I couldn’t believe that this was real. Everything was finally going my way, and all was right in the world. If only I’d watched the news, then I’d known some very important information that could change everything.

The following few days I went to the League, then went back home to help out repair Po Town. We hauled damaged pieces out and into the dumpster some of the Grunts pushed here from god knows where.  
Guzma was very stressed over the fact that I wouldn’t stop helping. He said he didn’t want me to get hurt, but every time I would just get back to helping haul out debris until it was all gone.  
So one day, he took me to Melemele to ‘help him buy supplies’. But we ended up on Route 2. Guzma strolled right up to the house and knocked on the door. A few seconds later a short woman opened the door.

She smiled upon seeing Guzma and went to hug him. “Oh my son you’re home!” She exclaims. Son!? This was his mom?  
“Ma, this is Luna. The Luna.” Guzma brings me from my thoughts. She pulls me into a hug as well. “Oh my are you beautiful! Come in come in!” She pulls us both inside. Guzma takes my hand and squeezes. “Your father’s not home right now.” She informs us, skittering around the kitchen trying to put together drinks. Guzma visually relaxes and is instantly in a lighter mood.  
“So tell me about yourself darlin’.” His mother says sweetly. Guzma glances at me and smiles before he speaks.

_“She doesn't own a dress_   
_Her hair is always a mess,_   
_You catch her stealin' she won't confess_   
_She's Beautiful._

_Smokes a pack a day, but wait,_   
_That's me, but anyway_   
_She doesn't care a thing_   
_About that hair,_   
_She thinks I'm beautiful_   
_Meet Luna”_

Guzma ruffles my hair playfully and I stick my tongue out at him.

_“She never compromises,_   
_Loves babies and surprises,_   
_wears high heels when_   
_she exercises_   
_Ain't it beautiful_   
_Meet Luna_

_Well she wants to be the Queen_   
_Then she thinks about her scene_   
_Pulls her hair back as she screams_   
_"I don't really wanna be the Queen"_

_Daddy wrestles alligators_   
_Mama worked on carburetors_   
_Her brother was a fine mediator_   
_For the president_   
_And here she is again on the phone_   
_just like me hates to be alone_   
_we just like to sit at home_   
_and rip on the President_   
_Meet Luna, Mmmm..._

_Well she wants to live her life_   
_Then she thinks about her life_   
_Pulls her hair back, as she screams_   
_"I don't really wanna live this life"_

_She only drinks coffee at midnight_   
_When the moment is not right_   
_Her timing is quite, unusual_   
_You see her confidence is tragic, but her_   
_Intuition magic And the shape of her body?_   
_Unusual_

_Meet Luna I can't wait to_   
_Meet Luna, yeah e yeah hey hey hey_

_Well she wants to be the queen and_   
_then she thinks about her scene_   
_Well she wants to live her life_   
_then she thinks about her life_   
_Pulls her hair back as she screams_   
_"I don't really wanna be the queen"_   
_I, I don't really wanna be the queen_   
_I, I don't really wanna be the queen_   
_I, I don't really wanna live this”_

I smile at him again as Guzma’s Mother practically coos at us.  
“But Ma, there’s a reason that we’re here.” Guzma looks at her, then at me. She hums in question. But then Guzma takes my left hand in his and holds it up for her to see the glittering ring that was on my finger. She gasps.  
“Oh my goodness! I’m so happy for you two! I’m finally going to have a daughter!” She exclaims, shuffling her way over to the couch and holding my hand to look at the ring closer.  
“When is the wedding?” She asks with a smile that reached her eyes. I giggle as Guzma starts coughing in surprise. “Ma!” He shouts still sputtering. She laughs with me as he tries to tell her we haven’t even started talking about ‘shit like that’.

“But Ma, you do know that… He isn’t invited to the wedding right? Just you.” Guzma explains. She nods in thought.

“And why the hell not?” A booming voice comes from behind us. When I turn around a large man with a beer belly is standing in the doorway with his arms crossed over his chest, a stern look on his face.  
“Ah, I see you’ve brought another one of your whores home. What happened to the last one? Couldn’t deal with all your shit anymore?” He spits at Guzma who is trying to keep calm. I squeeze his hand reassuringly.

He takes a deep breath. “Luna, why don’t you head out. Maybe say hi to Kukui?” Guzma wasn't suggesting this, he was warning me. So I nod and say goodbye to Guzma’s Mother before Guzma walks me out.

~~~

After Luna left I turned to face my dad and was greeted with a fist to my nose. My Mother gasps, but all it takes from my Father is one cold hard look to make her be quiet. She shoots me an apologetic look.  
“You piece of shit! What makes you think that you’re welcome here again?” He shouts. “You’re nothing but a failure, no son of mine!” My brows furrow together, but I don’t lose my temper.

_“Hey dad look at me_   
_Think back and talk to me_   
_Did I grow up according to plan?_   
_And do you think I'm wasting my time doing things I wanna do?_   
_But it hurts when you disapprove all along_

_And now I try hard to make it_   
_I just wanna make you proud_   
_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_   
_Can't pretend that_   
_I'm alright_   
_And you can't change me_

_'Cause we lost it all_   
_Nothing lasts forever_   
_I'm sorry_   
_I can't be perfect_   
_Now it's just too late and_   
_We can't go back_   
_I'm sorry_   
_I can't be perfect_

_I try not to think_   
_About the pain I feel inside_   
_Did you know you used to be my hero?_   
_All the days you spent with me_   
_Now seem so far away_   
_And it feels like you don't care anymore_

_And now I try hard to make it_   
_I just wanna make you proud_   
_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_   
_I can't stand another fight_   
_And nothing's alright_

_'Cause we lost it all_   
_Nothing lasts forever_   
_I'm sorry_   
_I can't be perfect_   
_Now it's just too late and_   
_We can't go back_   
_I'm sorry_   
_I can't be perfect_

_Nothing's gonna change the things that you said_   
_Nothing's gonna make this right again (right again)_   
_Please don't turn your back_   
_I can't believe it's hard_   
_Just to talk to you_   
_But you don't understand (you don't understand)_

_'Cause we lost it all_   
_Nothing lasts forever_   
_I'm sorry_   
_I can't be perfect_   
_Now it's just too late and_   
_We can't go back_   
_I'm sorry_   
_I can't be perfect_

_'Cause we lost it all_   
_Nothing lasts forever_   
_I'm sorry_   
_I can't be perfect_   
_Now it's just too late and_   
_We can't go back_   
_I'm sorry_   
_I can't be perfect”_

I turn around and slam the door behind me. Blood was dripping from my nose, but I pressed forward. I walked all the way to Kukui’s place with my hand pressed against my throbbing nose.

When I got there I could hear Luna laughing with another woman. Great, Burnet must be there too. I knocked on the door. Kukui answers the door and is wide-eyed when he sees the blood from my nose all down my face, shirt and arm.  
“Oh my god!” Luna exclaims, rushing over to see if I was ok. Burnet was on her feet, running downstairs before returning with a first aid kit. I’m guided to the couch and then Luna is wiping at my face with tissues. She is muttering ‘Oh God’ and ‘I’m sorry’ under her breath over and over.  
Kukui is questioning me while Burnet and Luna attempt to patch me up. Burnet scolds Kukui for pestering me and finally he shuts up so I can speak a little. I tell them about what happened starting from when I was a kid, to when Luna and I first got to the house on Route 2.

To say that Kukui was shocked… Was an understatement. Burnet knew that my father was a horrible person, but Kukui never seemed to be able to connect the dots on his own. Kukui was pissed, not necessarily at me. But at the fact that he never knew and I never told anyone.  
“It wasn’t that bad!” I argued, rolling my eyes to land on Luna. She looked worried and her hands were shaking. I reach over to lace my fingers with hers. Kukui’s face turned red in anger. But all it took was one stern look from Burnet to make him take a deep breath.  
“Doesn’t matter now. I handled it.” I mutter. Burnet gasps. “Guzma! You didn’t-” “No I didn’t hit ‘im. We just talked.” I explain, a slight bitterness to my tone. Luna squeezes my hand tightly again. “Is your nose ok now?” She asks. I smile at her a nod, easing her nerves. She leans over and kisses my cheek, then rests her head against my arm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used In This Chapter:  
> 'Your Song' - Elton John  
> 'Meet Virginia' - Train  
> 'Perfect' - Simple Plan


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma and Luna prepare for their wedding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! I love comments so please let me know how I'm doing!
> 
> Thanks,  
> erialc_raeb

After the two professors made sure I was actually ok, Luna and I headed back to Po Town. We make our way through tarps and boards to get to our room, me accidentally tripping over a paint can on the way. Luna laughs and pulls me into our room, shutting the door behind us.  
I turn on some music as we lay on the bed, Luna straddles my hips and kisses my jawline and down my neck. My hands find their way into her hair as hands are sliding up my shirt and all over my upper body. Both of our shirts come off quickly, then I start to attack her lips with my own.  
Luna takes a deep breath before leaning towards my ear. “Guzma.” She whispers, making a shiver go down my spine. “I’ve been doing some… Research.” She licks her lips. “And I’m gonna make you feel good Baby.”  
She pulls back to look at me and I nod at her to let her know that I’m fine with her doing this. Luna leans forward to kiss me before removing her shorts. I go to take off my sweatpants and toss them aside. Luna’s underwear and bra had been removed and she was now palming me through my boxers.

I let out a groan as her touch drove me insane. Finally she pulled my underwear off and started running her slender fingers gingerly up and down my shaft. A gasp escapes my throat, causing Luna to look at me with a mischievous smile on her face.  
Luna places her hands on my thighs and lowers her head where she places her soft lips against my length and plants a few gentle kisses before her hot tongue is swirling around the head of my cock. “A-Ah!” My hands are in her hair again and I’m trying to restrain myself from both pushing her head down more, and fucking her mouth.  
She sits up a little straighter before taking at least half of my dick in her mouth, then bobbing up and down until I’m all the way in her mouth. Good god! Has she no gag reflex!? Luna looks up at me through her long eyelashes and I almost come undone right then. The grip I have on her tightens and she smiles around me, picking up her pace a little.

Suddenly before I can warn her, I cum into her mouth with her name on my lips. “Luna oh my god I’m sorry! You don’t have to-” My rambling is cut off by Luna swallowing everything in her mouth and then sitting up smiling. “How’d I do?” She asks and I just stare at her wide eyed. Then, I start laughing.  
“Holy shit Luna! That was awesome! Do you… Like, not have a gag reflex or somethin’?” She seems off put by that, scratching her arm in thought. “I don’t think so?” That makes me laugh again. I glance over at my throne, then back at her. “Ya ready for me to return the favor?” I ask and she gives me a confused look.

I pick her up and walk over to the throne and place her on it. Kneeling in front of her, I tell her to put her legs up on my shoulders. “You ready?” I ask and she nods. “What are you going to-” She lets out a squeak of surprise when my tongue runs up her soaked vagina. My hands come to rest on her hips, holding her in place.  
My tongue rolls over her clit until she’s moaning in pleasure, then I plunge into her quivering pussy. “Oh Guh-huzma!” She exclaims, hands running through my hair. Luna doesn’t last long and gasps my name as she orgasms.  
She covers her face as I lap up any evidence of what just happened.

When she finally looks at me I see that her eyes had glossed over and was panting heavily. Her legs fall off my shoulders and she slumps forward, exhausted.  
I pick her up again and carry her back to bed. This would have to be it for the night I guess. Luna nuzzles into my neck as I pull blankets over us. “I love you Guzma.” She whispers. I smile. “Love you too Babygirl.” I kiss the side of her head as we fall asleep.

~~~

The next morning I wake up before Guzma. I lay there just staring at his face for what seemed like forever. I finally get up when he rolls over to face the wall. I put on my underwear and bra, then a pair of Guzma’s boxers and his sweatshirt that I zip up. My hair is put up and I make my way to the bathroom.  
As I’m brushing my teeth I look into the mirror at my reflection. Last night was definitely new territory for us. He and I should sit down and talk about our boundaries soon. But in a weird way, I think that last night had brought us closer together.

After my trip to the bathroom I head downstairs to make some food. I make a few bagels and put them on a plate before grabbing the orange juice jug and heading back upstairs. Guzma is on his phone when I open the door, the music from last night had been turned down.  
“Damn, there you are beautiful.” He smiles. “You better be talking to me and not the food.” I laugh taking notice that he had put his sweatpants back on. Handing him the plate, I uncap the orange juice and start drinking from the jug. Guzma and I trade off the juice until it’s gone, then eat until we’re full.  
We put the plate on the floor and I watch Guzma as he tosses the empty jug into the garbage across the room and makes it. “Fuck yeah!” He exclaims.

His eyes come to rest on me and what I was wearing. “Well well what do we have here?” He asks, hands reaching towards the zipper of the sweatshirt and yanking it down to reveal my bra.  
“Damn Babygirl, I’d suggest you wear this all the time but I don’t want anyone else lookin’ at ya. Think I’d get a bit possessive, y’know?” I raise my eyebrow at him. “A bit?” He only shrugs. “Ok, probably a lot. Think I’d punch someone if they even glanced at ya.”  
I smile and lean over to kiss him.

“Last night was a lot of fun. And very… Interesting.” I tell him. Guzma raises an eyebrow at me. “I just never knew that that was a thing.” “What? You didn’t know that someone would wanna eat ya out?” He asks, causing me to go red all over.  
“Guzma!” I shout, smacking his chest with both hands. He only throws his head back and laughs heartily. “Ha! You’re too easy to rile up.” He smiles at me.  
“Babygirl we can do a lot more than what we have been. And if you hadn’t been so tired last night I would’ve fucked you on my throne. You would’ve been ridin’ me all night long if I had my way with ya.” He says straightfaced. I blush again and push him away from me. But he was built heavier than I was so that proved to be difficult.  
“I swear to god Guzma, how can you say things like that with a straight face!?” I ask puffing out my cheeks.

Guzma only laughs and lays back on the bed, a hand resting on his now full stomach.

The next month and a half is all busy work. My typical day is going to the League, helping with renovations, then discussing wedding plans with Guzma and whoever else that wants to get involved. Guzma and I decided that none of the Grunts would have a part to play in the wedding because someone would end up get upset. And with over twenty of them, someone’s bound to get upset!  
So Plumeria would be Guzma’s maid of honor, and since Red and Blue were still at the Battle Tree, they agreed to be my best men.  
Things were going swell! But it was only a matter of time before I really had a-

“What are you doing in my room?” Plumeria asks confused. “Definitely not hiding?” It was more of a question than a definite answer. She sighs before taking a seat next to me on the floor. “You and me both.”  
“Why are you hiding?” I ask, pulling my knees up against my chest. “I like to have a little time away from all the kids. They know they aint allowed in my room so this is the only place where I can get away.” She doesn’t look at me. “And you?”  
“Hmm?” I hum confused. “Why are you hiding?” She clarifies. “Oh right. Uh, I didn’t want to have an anxiety attack in front of Guzma. Didn’t want to stress him out even more than he already is. We’re both really excited for what’s to come, but I’m scared that I’m not going to be good at shit like marriage.”

Plumeria snorts. “Kid, y’all are practically married already. You have absolutely nothin’ to worry about.” I turn my head to face her. “We are… The same age!” I point out as a matter of fact. Plumeria covers her mouth with her hand in a bad attempt at hiding her smile.  
“I think you’ll be just fine. Now get out please.” I stand up and close the door behind me. “I sure do hope you’re right.” I whisper to myself.

“So I’ll see you in two days?” I ask Guzma, adjusting the bags in my arms. He huffs. “I don’t see why you hafta stay with ya Pops two days before the wedding.” “Because it’s tradition in our house. My Mom did the same thing and so did my grandma. And speaking of… She’s the one getting me ready so if I look like a Trubbish you know why.” I nudge his arm with my elbow.  
He sighs again before leaning down and pressing a kiss to my lips. “Hey, you’ll be fine!” I assure him when he stands up straight, hearing his back crack. My Dad calls me over once more and I bonk my forehead against Guzma’s chest -- since my hands were full -- before walking over to him.  
Dad helps me load everything into the Charizard Glider’s carrying case, I wave goodbye to Guzma, then we’re off to Melemele island for the next two days.

It was dark out by the time we get home. My grandma rushes out to meet us with the speed of a six year old on a sugar high. We flew her out from Kanto to be here and she was so excited that ‘One of her grandbabies is finally getting married’. She’s great.  
I don’t stay up long because last day preparations needed to be done tomorrow and I would need a lot of sleep.  
Just as I’m laying down my phone rings.

“Hello?” I ask. “Couldn’t sleep, needed to hear ya so ya better start talkin’.” I smile at Guzma’s blunt demeanor. “Well, me talking your ear off isn’t going to help you get to sleep. But I’m glad you called. I’m sure I wouldn’t have been able to sleep either.” I admit, rolling on my side with a content sigh.  
“You know I don’t mind when you ramble.” He grunts, probably getting comfortable in bed while we talked. “I think it’s kinda cute.” I snort, rolling my eyes. “That’s cute too.” Guzma adds. “No it’s not, stop lying to me.” I run a hand through my hair, letting it rest behind my head. “Not lying Babygirl.” I roll my eyes again.  
“Remind me to get you on a regular sleep schedule, ‘m about to pass out.” I admit through a yawn. “S’fine, just keep the call goin’. If you fall asleep it might help me sleep just listenin’ to ya.” I almost didn’t catch the ‘I don’t like feelin’ alone’ at the end. It made me sad, knowing that I left him and he probably wouldn’t be able to get the sleep he so desperately needs to get rid of the dark bags under his eyes.

I ended up falling asleep mid conversation. And in the morning the phone call is still going onto nine hours and counting. Taking in a sharp intake of breath, I stretch my arms over my head and exhale in a yawn.  
“Mornin’ sunshine.” Guzma says through the phone. I jump at the sudden noise. “Guz? Did you sleep at all last night?” I ask surprised. “Eh, yes and no. It was more on and off drifting, helped that I could still hear ya though.” He admits, voice low and gravelly with obvious lack of sleep.  
A smile appears on my face and I let out a breathy laugh. “Mmm you know I’ve never really appreciated your morning voice until now.” “Yeah? Bet I could do a lot to ya with it.” He teases.  
Guzma’s phone must have been on speaker because I hear the door open. “Oh hell no, you are not having phone sex.” Even though I couldn't see her, I knew who had just walked through Guzma's door. I throw my arm over my now burning face. “Good morning Plumes.” I say. I hear her mutter something about it being horrible over on Ula’Ula then tells Guzma he has ten minutes to get his ass downstairs for breakfast.

“You heard the boss.” I tell him. “Hey! I thought I was the boss.” Guzma is definitely pouting. “I don’t know, Plumes is definitely scarier.” I joke. “You got that shit right.” Plumeria says, then must have walked out because I hear a door close. Guzma only groans.  
“C’mon Guz, get up and drink some cocoa. It’ll get you through the day.” I tell him, standing up and stretching. He hums. “You know what else would get me through the day?” I didn’t have to see him to know that he was smirking. “Ya see, what we’re not gonna do is…” I trail off when he starts laughing.  
“I wish I could’a seen the look on your face.” Guzma is still laughing harder than I’ve ever heard, bringing a smile to my own face. I sigh, knowing that I’d have to end the call soon.

“Baby, I love you so much but my phone is dying and we both have to get up.” I tell him. Guzma groans loudly. “Fine. Love you too. I’ll call you again tonight.” He says finally.  
We say goodbye and hang up. I finally get the willpower to get dressed into some black shorts and a black tank top with a red flannel overtop. Brushing my hair, I slip on some red converse and plug my phone in before heading downstairs.

My grandma was in the middle of making breakfast and my dad was putting food together for our Pokemon. Banette floated over to me and nuzzled up to my face before resting on my shoulder.  
“Good morning sunshine!” Grandma practically sings. Manaphy chirps and spins around in greeting. I help carry food dishes outside since some of my Pokemon are too big to fit in the house. I give them all a quick pet before heading inside again.

Today I had to go in for my final fitting, then I was going to Kukui’s house because Red and Blue were throwing me a Bachelorette party, since I apparently have no female friends. I ate a quick breakfast then my grandma and I headed to my fitting. This would be the first time she would be seeing my dress and she was excited.  
My grandma is a smaller woman with a cute grandma face. Her white hair is shoulder length with the ends dyed blue. She’s my Dads Mom and she was around a lot when we still lived in Kanto.

At the fitting place, we got my dress off the rack and were escorted to a dressing room. Grandma takes a seat on the couch while a woman takes me into a smaller room and closes the curtain. She ties me into the dress then fluffs it out before opening the curtain for the reveal.  
Grandma gasps as her hands reach up and cover her mouth. I step up on the platform as the woman starts to check my dress to make sure it fits perfect.  
The dress is white on top that fades to a nice purple on the bottom. It’s a sleeveless floor length dress with a corset back tied with a purple ribbon.

“Oh my Luna, you look just like your Mother.” Grandma says finally, and she was right. I have blue gray hair like her, and the same purple eyes. “She would have loved to be here with you.” I see her wipe away a tear, she really did see my Mom as another daughter of hers.

After we’re finally done, the two of us head to a nearby restaurant for some early lunch. We have a nice time just talking and catching up, then she eventually asks me about Guzma.

“So who is this young man that you’ll be marrying tomorrow?” She has a smile on her face that just lights up the whole room. “Guzma is definitely a free-spirit, I’ll give him that.” I smile. “No, he’s really great. A little rough around the edges when you first meet him, but once you manage to chip down the wall he has built around himself then you learn what a great person he is. Guzma is definitely very blunt, and he knows what he wants most of the time.”  
“He sounds like your grandfather.” Grandma laughs. “Have I told you how we met?” I shake my head.

“We met in Sinnoh, he was in the middle of his adventure and he came into the Pokemon Center I was working at. We were about sixteen at the time so I had just gotten the job recently. His whole team was beaten up to hell and just shoved them into my arms without a word! He was always a horrible battler that one. Anyways, he must have seen his name on my wrist so he was trying to pull himself together by the time I turned around just in case I was the one. He said, ‘I’m sorry for my blunt demeanor, but I was off put by your stunning smile. I’m Charles.’ When I introduced myself, he did a lap around the Pokemon Center like he just won a prize at the fair.”  
I smile at the cute story and tell her how I met Guzma. She laughed when I told her I didn’t give him my name at first.

I walked her back to my Dad’s house, then took my phone off the charger before heading to my party.

Kukui was leaving when I got there, heading to Guzma’s party on Ula’Ula. He gave me a quick hug before taking off. Blue rushed over with a plastic crown that says ‘Bride’ on it and placed it atop my head. Burnet must have been drinking before I got here because she had a pinkish tint to her cheeks when she walked over to us.  
Red places his hands over my eyes without a word and the other two lead me into the house. Finally I’m allowed to look and the first thing I see is three people I haven’t seen since high school. I let out an excited scream and run over to them to engulf them in a hug.

The three people -- Nora, Benny, and Audrey -- were my best friends in high school. We started a band our freshman year and were quite popular around the school. I had invited them to the wedding, but I didn’t know if they were coming or not. And I especially didn’t expect them to be here now!  
When we break our hug, someone turns on music and Red and Blue join in on our conversation. Burnet was drinking on the couch and watching some movie.

The party was interesting. I didn’t drink much, but Audrey and Nora rolled my hair up and pinned it against my head, and sprayed it with a shit ton of hairspray. I wanted pin up curls for tomorrow so I needed to do the first step the night before.  
Eventually we went to our respective homes for the night, and I collapsed into bed as soon as I got there. And true to his promise, Guzma did call me.

“Hey there Babycakes. How was your party?” He sounded pretty drained. “Not as bad as I thought it would be, what about yours?” Guzma sighs. “Kukui told me my hair looked gross and I needed to bleach my roots. So Plumes ended up dying my hair for over half of it, then she trimmed my hair a little. The kids had a good time, we had a dance battle and Hala joined in at some point. He was kinda drunk though.” He was pouting again.  
“Aw, I can’t wait to see your hair! I bet you look cute as hell.” I tease. “I’m not cute!” Guzma says through gritted teeth. “I’m sorry Guz, it’s just fun to tease you. You know I love you so much.” He grumbles something I can’t make out.

Changing the subject, “I told you I was in a band right?” I ask. Guzma doesn’t say anything for a second. “What?” “Yeah! I was in a band in highschool with my three best friends.” I tell him smiling.  
“How come I never knew that?” His tone was definitely changed now and was totally excited. “I guess you never asked?” Guzma snorts. “Fair enough.” “Well, I didn’t expect them to show up today, but they’re coming to the wedding. And they said they have something prepared for us so we need to get ready for that.”  
I hear Guzma yawn, making me yawn as well. “Go to bed Guz. We got a big day ahead of us.” I roll over and plug my phone in, learning from past mistakes. And this time I do notice when Guzma falls asleep, and I fall asleep to the sound of his snoring.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who's Ready For A Wedding!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's summer, but I'm sick! But while everything around me sucks, I can always feel better with posting stuff! So, here's a longer chapter for y'all. :)
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it! I love comments!
> 
> erialc_raeb

I’m awake before my alarm goes off, my phone call with Guzma had ended at some point during the night. I send him a quick text saying, ‘Today’s the big day! Love you’.

I get out of bed and notice that Banette was sitting on the dresser, watching over me. He floats over and takes his place on my shoulder. I grab some shorts and a shirt and a change of underwear and bra before heading to the bathroom and preparing a bath for myself.  
After that, I get dressed and start taking the pins out of my hair. Banette helps me with the back of my head, and then I start brushing them out. I brush them until they’re smooth curls and I create the curl that would serve as my bangs.  
Once my hair is how I want it, I start on my makeup. I apply some light purple eyeshadow, black winged liner and mascara and finally some maroon lipstick.

Banette and I go downstairs once I put some shoes on and grab my phone. “There she is!” Grandma sings, walking over and engulfing me in a hug. “Morning.” I reply. Dad and Grandma are both dressed and ready to go. I collect my Pokemon and make sure they’re in my bag before we head out.  
The three of us take the ferry to Ula’Ula island and walk to the library to prepare. Dad and Grandma head to Maile Garden to check on things.  
Moon, Lillie, Red and Blue are in the library waiting for me when I walk in. “Here’s our beautiful bride!” Blue exclaims.

I give them some jazz hands before Lillie and Moon drag me off to change. Lillie gives me no mercy as she's tying the ribbon in the back as tight as she can, leaving little room to breathe. “Jeez Lilz, calm down a little. I need to survive the walk down the aisle.” I try to shove my nerves to the side with a little joke. “Sorry.” She apologizes, then re-ties the ribbon a bit looser.  
Moon hands me my lilac colored ankle boot heels and I lace them up before heading out to see the boys again. There were a few minutes before we were scheduled to start, so we all sat down and had calm conversation.

“I just got the text, time to go Luna.” Blue tells me, standing up. Moon hands me my bouquet while Lillie grabs the basket of flower petals for Moon and her to toss. I link both of my arms with Red and Blue and they walk me out of the library and to the sidewalk outside of Maile Garden where my Dad is waiting to walk me down the aisle.  
Red and Blue walk in, letting everyone know that I was about to walk in. We hear music start to play and I wait for my cue.

A traditional wedding march is playing for a while, then something about it changes. I smile at the fact that Red and Blue were able to pull this off. About a week ago I asked them to remix the wedding march and surprise Guzma with it.  
Dad and I walk in after Moon and Lillie just as the drop hits, and the look on Guzma’s face is hilarious. Everyone was on their feet and the Grunts were laying down some sick dance moves.

Guzma’s face goes from shock, to one of excitement, to one of awe as he looks at me walking to him. Red and Blue are high fiving and laughing at all the kids. Lillie and Moon reach the bridge, then walk off to sit with Moon’s mother.  
When we reach the end of the aisle, my Dad kisses my cheek and hands me off to Guzma who is waiting with a hand stretched out to me. I take it in my own and we walk the rest of the way to where Nanu is standing on the bridge. Red takes the bouquet from me so I can hold both of Guzma’s hands.

Nanu clears his throat. “Shall we begin?” He asks and both of us nod. He starts talking in Alolan tongue that was finally explained to me, and Guzma squeezes my hands tighter.  
Eventually we are asked to state our vows. I ask if I can go first.

“Guzma, you are the most special person in the world to me. And to be here with you in the most special place makes me so extremely happy. This is where we met, and this is where you proposed. Now this is where we’re getting married, to spend the rest of our lives together. I feel so fortunate that we found each other so early on in our lives, and I’ve searched the whole world to find you.” I smile, the people who know me well laugh at the comment.  
“With all the stuff that’s happened since I got here with the both of us. We argue and disagree and get ourselves in a bunch of shitty situations, but we’ve gotten through them all together and now here we are. I love you to the moon and back.”

Guzma smiles at me and lifts my hands to his mouth to press a soft kiss to my knuckles while people ‘awe’.  
“Guzma, do you have anything prepared?” Nanu asks, bringing us out of our moment. Guzma holds up a finger and puts his hand in his pocket and searches for a moment. “I… I think I left it at the mansion. But I think I remember it.” He explains, then begins speaking.

_“So she said what's the problem baby_   
_What's the problem I don't know_   
_Well maybe I'm in love (love)_   
_Think about it every time_   
_I think about it_   
_Can't stop thinkin’ 'bout it_

_How much longer will it take to cure this_   
_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_   
_Makes me wanna turn around and face me_   
_But I don't know nothin’ 'bout love_

_Come on, come on_   
_Turn a little faster_   
_Come on, come on_   
_The world will follow after_   
_Come on, come on_   
_Because everybody's after love_

_So I said I'm a snowball running_   
_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_   
_Melting under blue skies_   
_Belting out sunlight_   
_Shimmering love_

_Well baby I surrender_   
_To the strawberry ice cream_   
_Never ever end of all this love_   
_Well I didn't mean to do it_   
_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning_   
_Mean we're never alone_   
_Never alone, no, no_

_Come on, Come on_   
_Move a little closer_   
_Come on, Come on_   
_I want to hear you whisper_   
_Come on, Come on_   
_Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on_   
_Jump a little higher_   
_Come on, come on_   
_If you feel a little lighter_   
_Come on, come on_   
_We were once_   
_Upon a time in love_

_We're accidentally in love_   
_Accidentally in love_   
_Accidentally in love_   
_Accidentally in love_   
_Accidentally in love_   
_Accidentally in love_   
_Accidentally in love_   
_Accidentally in love_

_Accidentally_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love_   
_I'm in Love, I'm in Love_   
_I'm in Love, I'm in Love_   
_Accidentally_   
_I'm In Love, I'm in Love_   
_I'm in Love, I'm in Love_   
_I'm in Love, I'm in Love_   
_Accidentally_

_Come on, come on_   
_Spin a little tighter_   
_Come on, come on_   
_And the world's a little brighter_   
_Come on, come on_   
_Just get yourself inside her_

_Love ...I'm in love”_

Guzma spins me around and holds me close, pressing a kiss to my forehead. The Grunts and Plumeria were cheering at Guzma’s display and I couldn’t help but laugh as well. Even Nanu had a smile on his face as he continues his spiel.  
“And with that, may we have the rings please?” Hau and Gladion stand up and walk over with the rings. Gladion strides over and hands Guzma a ring while Hau rushes over in excitement, almost tripping up the stairs to get to me. I have to grab him by his elbow so he doesn’t fall. I’m greeted with a big hug from the shorter and Gladion has to drag Hau off by his arm so we can continue.

“Do you, Guzma, take Luna to be your lawfully wedded wife?” Nanu asks and Guzma smiles. “I do.” He then slides the ring onto my finger. “And do you, Luna, take Guzma to be your lawfully wedded husband?” The smile on my face reaches my eyes. “I do.” I slide the ring on Guzma’s shaking hand and squeeze them tightly in my own.  
“Well then, by the power vested in me from our Guardian Tapu Bulu, I now pronounce you man and wife. Guzma, you may kiss your bride.” Nanu announces happier than I’d ever seen or heard him.

I didn’t have too much time to dwell on it since Guzma wraps me in a tight embrace and suddenly his lips are on mine. I waste no time and kiss him back, wrapping my arms around Guzma’s neck as he dips me down. The cheers around us eventually die down when we break apart.  
The smile on my face has no intention on leaving so I turn to Nanu. “Thank you so much.” I tell him, giving the old man a hug.

Blue shouts to make an announcement. “The bride and groom will now be taking pictures so would the rest of you please make your way to the reception area, we will meet you all there shortly.” Our guests start filing out of their seats and over to where we have tables set up.  
Our hired photographer walks over and positions us on the bridge and begins taking pictures. In the end, we get photos of the two of us, ones with my Dad and Guzma’s Mom, some with Red, Blue, Plumeria, Moon, Lillie, Hau and Gladion, and finally a group picture with everyone and all the Grunts.

Guzma escorts me to our table and pushes my chair in for me once I’ve taken a seat. Red and Blue are sitting on my right, Guzma on my left, and Plumeria on Guzma’s left. The Grunts are scattered around with the instruction to behave.  
I lean over to Guzma and whisper. “I was right, your hair looks cute as fuck.” Guzma looks like he wants to be mad, but ends up laughing. It was true though, his white locks were brighter and shorter than I was used to seeing, but it was a refreshing change. “I missed you a lot. And might I say, that little stunt you pulled with the music was pretty funny.” He whispers back.  
Soon drinks were passed around and some of our friends and family stood up to embarrass us with stories of our childhoods. Kukui told us how Guzma caught his partner -- By tackling it -- and how quickly and clumsily I completed all gym challenges as a child. It’s surprising how many times I’d broken bones on my adventures. It was a miracle I hadn’t snapped my own neck yet, or fallen off a Charizard.

Eventually the food came out and Guzma enjoyed eating a shit ton of everything. And then it was time to cut the cake. It’s a three tier vanilla cake with white frosting and black, silver and gold edible flowers. We cut some slices and feed each other cake, getting it all over our faces in the process.  
While cake is being passed out, Audrey, Benny and Nora are setting up their instruments for their surprise. And it isn’t until everyone is seated and eating once more that they begin.

“Hello everyone, friends, family. We are 3/4ths of Storming Disaster because our fourth member just got married today!” Benny announces and people cheer. I smile and turn to Guzma to press a kiss to his lips. “Anyways, we are here to completely embarrass our favorite electric guitarist and lead singer with a very special song.” I suddenly sit straight up in my seat, knowing full well what they were about to do. Audrey adjusts the mic stand to her height.  
“I’m Audrey and I usually play the drums, but for this song I thought we’d try something new. Later on you’ll see how rockin’ I am at those though. So today I’m going to be singing, Benny is on guitar and backup vocals, and Nora is playing her keyboard.” I start shaking my head and making a no motion with my hand to my neck. Guzma looks so amused by this and is even more excited for what’s to come. Audrey shoots me finger guns.  
“Before we begin, I think this deserves a little backstory. Back in highschool when we were in our ‘prime’, Luna decided that she wanted to write a song. And we made the mistake of letting her do that. So on one really late and hot summer night, she and I got together and just wrote the worst song in the world. And I don’t think that Luna remembers this, but as she was falling asleep she told me through laughter that she wants this played at her wedding. And we are here to deliver!” Audrey exclaims, slamming her fist in her hand and looking me dead in the eyes.  
“We hope you enjoy this more than Luna will. And hopefully she doesn’t murder us at the end of this.” She says as Nora starts playing.

“So, you're leaving, aren't you?   
I knew it when you said just then   
When you told me you were leaving   
That's when I definitely knew   
But if you're trying to break my heart   
Your plan is flawed from the start   
You can't break my heart, it's liquid   
It melted when I met you   
And as you turn around to leave   
Don't turn back to me   
Don't turn around and see if I'm crying   
I'm not crying

I'm not crying   
It's just been raining on my face   
And if you think you see some tear tracks down my cheeks   
Please, please, don't tell my mates

I'm not crying   
No, I'm not crying   
And if I am crying   
It's not cause of you   
It's because I'm thinking about a friend of mine who you don't know who is dying   
That's right, dying   
These aren't tears of sadness because you're leaving me   
I've just been cutting onions   
I'm making a lasagna   
For one   
Oh, I'm not crying   
No

There's just a little bit of dust in my eye   
That's from the path that you made when you said your goodbye   
I'm not weeping because you won't be here to hold my hand   
For your information, there's an inflammation in my tear gland   
I'm not upset because you left me this way   
My eyes are just a little sweaty today   
They've been looking around   
They're like searching for you   
They've been looking for you   
Even though I told them not to   
These aren't tears of sadness   
They're tears of joy   
I'm just laughing   
Ha ha ha-ha ha”

Some of the kids had taken their phones out and were waving them around with the flashlight on. I only buried my face in my hands and let out a giant sigh as Guzma was laughing his ass off.

“I'm sitting at this table called love   
Staring down at the irony of life   
How come we've reached this fork in the road   
And yet it cuts like a knife?”

Audrey makes a cutting motion with her hands to bring her point across before continuing.

“I'm not cryyying!   
I'm not cryyying!   
I'm not cry-y-y-ying!”

Audrey picks something up and walks over to me. She pries my hands from my face and places in my lap what looks to be a t-shirt. It was purple and when I hold it up there's a picture of a slice of cartoon lasagna with the words, ‘I’m making a lasagna, for one’ on it. Guzma grabs it from me before I can throw it at her and holds it close to his chest.  
“I’m keeping this!” He exclaims. I only roll my eyes and stand up, enveloping her in a warm hug. “Ugh, I hate you so much.” I tell her with a smile, not that she could see it. “Awe I love you too. Congrats babe.” She tells me. “Now are you going to come up and sing with us or what?” Guzma pushes me forward with a smug look on his face.

When I get on stage I fix the mic stand since I’m taller than Audrey with heels on. She takes her place behind the drums. “Remember ‘The Most Beautiful Girl In The Room’?” I ask them and they nod.  
“Now that that ‘storming disaster’ is over, here is a more successful song that we wrote. We played it at our high school prom so the standards were already pretty low to begin with.” I joke. I hear my Dad start cheering loudly, making the people around him laugh. “And a big thank you to my Dad for being so supportive of my bullshit as a kid. He was and will always be our number one fan.” Audrey, Benny and Nora shout ‘I love yous’ to my Dad for being so awesome.  
And with that Benny starts playing his guitar.

**“Yeah-ahh...**   
**Looking round the room,**   
**I can tell that you**   
**Are the most beautiful girl in the...room.**   
**In the whole wide room**   
**Oooh.**

**And when you're on the street**   
**Depending on the street**   
**I bet you are definitely in the top three**   
**Good looking girls on the street...yeah...**   
**And depending on the street, ooh...**   
**And when I saw you at my mate's place**   
**I thought what...is...she...doing...**   
**At my mate's place**   
**How did Dave get a hottie like that to a party like this?**

**Good one Dave!!!**   
**Ooohhhh you're a legend, Dave!**   
**I asked Dave if he's going to make a move on you**   
**He's not sure**   
**I said "Dave do you mind if I do?"**   
**He says he doesn't mind**   
**but I can tell he kinda minds**   
**but I'm gonna do it anyway**   
**I see you standing all alone by the stereo**

**I dim the lights down very low, here we go**   
**You're so beautiful (** beautiful **)**   
**You could be a waitress**   
**You're so beautiful (** beautiful **)**   
**You could be an air hostess in the 60s**   
**You're so beautiful-ul-ul...**   
**You could be a part...time...model**

**And then I seal the deal**  
 **I do my moves**  
 **I do my dance moves”**  
“Both of my dance moves”  
 **“Ohh-ohh-ohh, ohh-ohh-ohh!**

**It's twelve-oh-two**   
**Just me and you**   
**And seven other dudes**   
**Around you on the dance floor**   
**I draw you near**   
**Let's get outta here**

**Let's get in a cab**   
**I'll buy you a kebab!**   
**Now I can't believe**   
**That I'm sharing a kebab with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen**   
**With a kebab**   
**Ooooooohhh.**

**Why don't we leave?**   
**Let's go to my house and we can feel each other up on the couch**   
**Oh no. I don't mind taking it slow-ho-ho, no-ho-ho, yeah.**

**Cause you're so beautiful**  
 **Like a, tree**  
 **Or a high-class prostitute”**  
“You're so beautiful-ul-ul…”  
 **“Mmm, you could be a part-time model**

 **Bu** **t you'd probably have to keep your normal job”**  
“A part-time model!”  
 **“Spending part of your time, modeling,**  
 **and part of your time, next to meeeeeeeeee!**  
 **And the rest of your time doing your normal job...**  
 **Ooh...ohh...ooh.**  
**My place is usually tidier than this…”**

I hug my three friends before returning to my table where a bunch of the Grunts have gathered around. They start freaking out as soon as I get close enough for me to hear them, and finally Plumeria and Guzma have to tell them to sit down again.  
Guzma wraps his arm around my shoulder. “You amaze me more and more everyday.” He says chuckling. I lace our fingers together. “We definitely won’t have a boring life.” I reply with a sigh. Guzma leans over and kisses my cheek. “Promise?” I hum and nod. “Promise.”

Eventually Guzma and I have to get up for our first dance. No matter how many times he denies it, I knew for a fact that he was looking forward to this moment all day. Guzma places his hands on my hips and I put mine on his shoulders. All throughout the song we dance closer and closer until our bodies are pressed up against each others with my head resting on his chest and one of his hands tracing circles into my back. I kiss him when the song ends.  
My Dad and Guzma’s Mom approach the dance floor next and take each of their respective children for a dance of their own.

After all of our ‘required dancing’ was over with, Guzma and I are whisked into some nearby conversation. With everyone and anyone. The main bulk of people were from my family so they were kind of… Wary, of Guzma at first. But when that finally calmed down we got a chance to talk to some friends like Moon, Hau, Lillie and Gladion.

Talking was getting boring fast. So when we finally got a chance to breathe I turned to Guzma who was shoveling more food in his face. “This party’s lame. Wanna ditch?” I joke. Guzma smirks at me. “Let’s stay, then later on you and I can have our own party hmm?” He waggled his eyebrows at me. I gasp and smack him lightly on the chest.  
“Oh my god. Ya nasty, and ya need Jesus, I’m savin’ myself for marriage!” I exclaim. Our guests were too busy to pay attention to us. Guzma snorts in laughter and pulls me close.

“There’s the happy couple!” We turn around the see Hala and Nanu walking over to us. Guzma sighs. “Look old man, if you’re here to yell at me I don’t want to hear it.” He says with a semi-stern voice, almost warning.  
Hala only chuckles. “No, my boy, I’m not going to yell at you. I’m here to congratulate you both! We’re all really proud of how far you’ve both come.” Guzma tried hard to hide the smile on his face. “Thank you for coming over here!” I say happily, gaining Hala’s attention. “Luna my dear girl, I wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” I take a step forward to embrace the old man.

I’m deep in a conversation with Hala when Guzma reaches out to tightly grip my hand, causing me to turn my attention to him. His face was paler than usual. “Think about it.” Nanu says, then saunters off in the other direction. Hala says goodbye to me so I can talk to Guzma.  
“Hey, what’s up?” I ask him in a soft voice. “Wha? Oh. Uh, nothin’ really. Sup with you?” He asks, avoiding the question. I shoot him a stern look, leaving no room for argument. “Was nothin’ bad, Old man told me he was retirein’ soon. He… He said Ula’Ula would need a new Kahuna, and he wants me to present myself for Tapu Bulu.” This was really hard for him to say, but I was so excited for him.

I keep my voice low and soft for him, not quite knowing his exact mental state or what he needed right now. “Guzma that’s amazing!” I praise, bringing a gentle hand up to rest on his face. He lets out a shaky breath. “Dunno if I’m gonna do it. With all the shit that happened who would want me runnin’ an island?” He shoves his hands in his pockets.  
“Guz, you don’t have to do anything you don’t want to. If you want to become Kahuna then we’ll get you ready. And if you don’t, then we’ll figure it out from there. But we’ll do it together. It’s your decision, and I’m here to help. Always.” I reassure him with a big smile.

Finally people begin leaving in large groups. It’s dark out by the time everyone is gone, leaving our parents and the rest of Team Skull. I’m trying not to fall asleep and Guzma has to hold me up by wrapping his arm around my shoulder. My Dad gives each of us a hug before he leaves for the Ferry Terminal with my Grandma.

Guzma turns to the kids and says something I couldn’t make out, but then we’re walking into Maile City and to a clothing shop. Plumeria helps me change out of my dress then leaves so I can put on some comfy shorts, and a black tank top. When I step out of the small dressing room Guzma presses a kiss to my forehead before taking his turn in the room. I tie on some black Converse and Plumeria helps me take off most of my makeup.  
When Guzma is finished he hands Plumeria and the kids our nice clothes before telling me to stand up. “Just a little longer Baby, I promise.” He whispers when I lean into his side. We exit the small shop and are handed some suitcases with the words, ‘Just Married’ spray painted on each of them. And then we all say goodbye.

Our walk to the airport was a short one. We load our luggage before heading to our gate. They were now boarding so Guzma hands over our tickets and we walk onto the plane.  
There weren’t many people on the plane so we had no trouble walking the rows to our seats. Guzma takes the window seat and I sit in the middle. We’re hoping no one has a seat next to us. I open my carry on and take out a blanket to wrap around the two of us.  
Guzma takes his sweatshirt off and wraps it around my shoulders when he notices me shiver. I put my arms through the sleeves and lean into his side to try and sleep. Two arms wrap around my body, a strong calloused hand gently raising the hem of my tanktop enough so it can rest on top of Guzma’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used In This Chapter:  
> 'Accidentally In Love' - Counting Crows  
> 'Not Crying' - Flight of the Concords  
> 'Most Beautiful Girl in the Room' - Flight of the Concords


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honeymoon time!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a garbage mood, just people at work being negligent of other people's feelings and saying dumb sh*t. I'm fine though, nothing a little silent treatment won't fix. (I'm such a bad influence, don't push your feelings away it's bad for your health.)
> 
> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed! I love comments,  
> erialc_raeb

I sleep through the planes takeoff and don’t wake up until early in the morning. The sun was shining brightly through the plane’s window and I reach over to shut the blind, but Guzma’s hand catches my own and laces our fingers together. He looks at me fondly before leaning over to kiss me. “Good morning husband.” I say quietly with a smile. “Mmm, I like how that sounds coming from my beautiful wife.” His voice is low and even more gravelly than normal.  
I notice that the seatbelt sign was off so I excuse myself to use the bathroom before more people woke up and had the same idea. Guzma is eating some of the snacks I packed when I get back to my seat. I grab a handful of the cereal for myself with only a small whine of complaint from Guzma.  
He reaches over to flip the hood of his jacket over my head but I just giggle in response. “Damn, why are you so cute?” Guzma asks me when I look at him with bright eyes. I only shrug and pick the discarded blanket up from the floor to cover our laps. I pull my legs up onto the seat to try and warm up faster.

The stewardess makes her way down the aisle and sees that we’re awake. She says good morning to us before not so subtly crossing her arms below her breasts to push them up. I turn away from her to roll my eyes. When she finally leaves I turn to Guzma with a pout. “Awe is someone jealous?” He teases. I stick my tongue out at him and wrap my arms around his own arm. I let out a huff. “Mine.” I pout and hold on tight. Guzma only chuckles and presses a kiss to my forehead. “Yours.” He says.

When we finally land, I’m anxious to get up and stretch so we’re one of the first people off the plane. While we wait for our luggage, I start planning everything I want Guzma to see in Unova.  
“Hey Guz? You up for fighting some gyms today?” I ask, adjusting the strap of my bag on my shoulder. “Thought ya already beat all the gyms?” He lifts his bag off the conveyor belt. “No Guz! I want to watch you beat the gyms! You’ve been in Alola all your life and you’ve never experienced anything like this before! This is what molded me into who I am today.” I try to be convincing. I grab my luggage and hold his hand as we start walking to the exit.

“Ya still got ya ride pager from Unova?” Guzma asks me, powering his phone back on. “Uh, yeah… About that?” I say with a nervous laugh. “Alola’s the only region that has those. So we have to do things the old fashioned way. Call a cab, or I can go to the nearest Pokemon Center and withdraw some of my HM specific Pokemon.”  
Guzma settles on calling a cab, and we wait in line with all the other people whos planes just landed. When we finally get a cab, the driver pops the trunk and we put our luggage inside. I tell him where our hotel is and we get going.

“G please, my friend Burgh runs a bug type gym in Castelia city and I think you’d really like it.” He seems to think about it for a second before nodding. “Fine Lun, if it’ll make your Champion ego happy.” He gives me a smirk.  
Suddenly our cab driver interrupts our not so private conversation. “Sorry to eavesdrop, but are you by chance Luna White?” He asks, glancing into the rearview mirror. “Yes I am.” I say hesitantly. “Arceus! What an honor it is to have a former Champion of Unova in my cab!” He gushes happily. “So what brings you back here? Last I heard you were off to Kalos after the tragedy of your Mother’s passing.” His voice is laced with sympathy.  
“I suppose it has been a long time since I’ve been anywhere really. My Dad, brother and I moved to Kalos, and then we moved to Alola sometime later. Now I’m back with my husband for our honeymoon, and I’m trying to convince him to take on the gyms. Tell him he needs to experience the gym challenges while we’re here!” I slightly raise my voice.

Our driver chuckles as he makes a turn. “Congrats on your marriage! And it really is something you should do. It takes some time, but I really enjoyed them when I was young. My youngest is currently on her adventure right now and she calls us everynight to tell us how much fun she’s having.” “Luna I told you I’d do it! Stop roping other people into this!” He looks like he wants to be mad at me but it’s hard to with the smile I’m shooting in his direction.  
When we get to our hotel, our driver helps us take our luggage out of the trunk. “Before you go, would you mind taking a picture with me? Like I said before my daughter is on her adventure. And you really helped her get motivated enough to leave since she thought girls were inferior at battling than boys were. But when you became Champion she was so excited and wanted to set out on her adventure before she was even old enough. So I really have to thank you for all you’ve done for my daughter.”  
I smile and agree on the picture. When we pay him for the ride I end up signing something for his daughter before we part ways. “That was sweet.” I say as we walk into the hotel.

Once we check in, I quickly change out of my plane clothes and into black leggings and a blue sweater. It was cooler in Unova and I was sure to pack warmer clothes in my bag. I tied my Converse back on and walked out of the bathroom to find Guzma texting on his phone. I toss him his sweatshirt and it lands on his head.  
I make sure I have my team before telling Guzma to get ready. He slips his sweatshirt on and joins me out the door. We walk to the closest Pokemon center to heal our teams and so I can swap Manaphy out with Latias who knew HM Fly.

When we were both ready, we got on Latias’ back and flew to Straiton City. Guzma held onto my waist as tight as possible since Latias didn’t have a saddle. I guess Big Bad Guzma was afraid of riding bareback.  
“Arceus it’s cold!” He exclaims when we land. I pat Latias’ head before she goes up to Guzma and nuzzles his side until he pets her. “Put on your jacket.” I tell him, returning my Pokemon to her ball.  
As we walk, I fill him in on the first gym. “So since you’re not eleven, I’m not sure if they’ll make you battle all the gym members before the leader or not. But at this particular gym there are three leaders. Only one will battle you depending on the type of Pokemon you use. Usually it depends on the type of your starter, but since you didn’t get one of those then I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.” I explain.

Cilan, Chili and Cress look deep in conversation when we walk in. “Sorry the gym is clo-” Cilan starts but is cut off by Cress. “Luna!” He shouts, rushing over and crushing me in a hug. “Hey Bubble.” I laugh, resting one of my hands on top of his blue hair. I used to call him Bubble because of his Panpour, Cilan was Blade with his Pansage, and Chili was Blaze with his Pansear.  
Soon Cilan and Chili are hugging me as well. Then I introduce them to Guzma who is standing awkwardly next to me. “Hey guys? This is Guzma.” I say, placing my hand on his arm. Chili gasps and grabs my left hand and shows it off to the other two. We then get bombarded with questions to which we have to answer.

Eventually they calm down. “Alright you guys, I was wondering if you’d let Guzma challenge the gym.” I ask hopefully. “He’s from Alola and there are no gyms there, so I want him to experience it.” I quickly add. Cilan volunteers to battle him, they than take their spot on either side of the battlefield. The battle will be two on two in single battle format. Cress, Chili and I sit on the sidelines to cheer on our respected teammates.  
“I won’t go easy on you!” Cilan warns, then tosses out Lillipup. Guzma’s first choice is, of course, Golisopod. He roars to life before stretching from being inside his Pokeball for so long. He lets out a menacing clicking sound as the sight of his opponent which lowers itself to the ground, but doesn’t back down.

“Let the battle begin!” Cress shouts from the sidelines. Guzma wastes no time in instructing a First Impression for his partner. Lillipup gets hit and down goes a significant amount of its health. But the small dog gets right back up again. “Tackle him!” Cilan shouts. Lillipup yips before barrelling into Golisopod and knocking him right over.  
Cilan’s Pokemon wastes no time biting him while he’s down before returning to its trainer. Golisopod’s emergency exit activates and out pops Vikavolt. I notice the look on Guzma’s face that Vikavolt wasn’t really his next choice for this battle. A hand reaches up to run through his hair, but doesn’t attach itself because he uses that hand to gesture for a Bug Buzz.  
Vikavolt flies over and attacks with all of it’s might, landing a critical hit and knocking out Lillipup. “Nice one G!” I shout happily. Vikavolt chirps and flies around Guzma’s head. His victory is short-lived when Cilan tosses out Pansage.  
I bite my lip in worry, his Pansage was really strong and I really hope that Guzma can pull this off.

Vikavolt uses a Thunderbolt to which the Grass type avoids. He throws out a Leaf Blade that almost one hit KOs the electric type. The flying bug lets out an ear piercing screech before crashing into the wall right above our heads, but doesn’t crash to the ground.  
Vikavolt is now confused and flies a little wonky as he tries to keep himself airborne. “You’ll be ok big guy, try another Thunderbolt.” Unfortunately the confusion gets the better of the poor bug and he electrocutes himself. He starts falling and Guzma calls him back to his Pokeball before he hits the ground.

Guzma was now even more frustrated. He calls Golisopod back out and looks to me for guidance. I bite my lip before cupping my hands around my mouth and shouting, “Use your type to its advantage!” I exclaim. He shoots me a confused look and I roll my eyes. “C’mon Bug Boy, think about it!” This time he understands.  
“Bug Buzz Buddy, let’s finish this.” He tells Golisopod who roars and unleashes his full force on the small monkey Pokemon. Pansage lets out a weak noise before wobbling and falling over. The battle was over.

Guzma high fives his isopod before tossing him a Pokebean for his efforts. I stand up and embrace him in a hug. “You did so good.” I praise. When Guzma lets me go Golisopod nudges me gently and leans his head down for some pets. I coo and rub his exoskeleton and then run gentle fingers underneath his chin. He chirps and wraps all six of his arms around me and squeezes. “Didn’t I tell ya? He’s goin’ soft cuza you!” Guzma teases, encouraging the oversized bug to let me go.  
My hair is a mess from Golisopod’s nuzzling so I smooth it down to the best of my abilities. Chili and Cress start humming a tune as Cilan holds a box out to Guzma and opens it. Inside was the Trio Badge and Cilan picks it up delicately and places it in Guzma’s large hand.

I rub his arm again in support and can sense the pride radiating off of him. We all congratulate him on his win and I catch up with the three gym leaders before Guzma and I head out to get something to eat.  
We take his Pokemon to the Pokemon Center to heal before flying to where I knew some good food was. The whole time Guzma was fixing his new badge inside of his sweatshirt.

Our next stop is to Nacrene City so Guzma can battle against Lenora. And Guzma crushes this battle too! So in one day he earned a Trio Badge and a Basic Badge. He was ecstatic and I was happy this was helping to boost his confidence. The poor guy desperately needed something to go his way for once.

It’s pretty early by the time we get back to our hotel, so we chill out on the bed and relax. Guzma calls Plumeria to check up on things and I call my Dad to see how he’s doing. But eventually I get bored of waiting for Guzma to finish his call and I start sucking on his neck and pressing soft kisses on the bites I leave.  
“Uh, Plumes? Yeah I gotta go. Talk to you later.” He barely manages to get through the call without making any sounds. Guzma turns on some music before he tosses his phone aside and captures my lips in his own. He trails kisses from my mouth and down my jawline.

He pushes me down further into the mattress and slides a hand up my shirt before pulling it off completely and tossing it aside. My leggings and bra come off next and he begins squeezing my breasts. This catches me off guard and I gasp. I pull his shirt off and run my hands over his upper body in appreciation.  
Guzma’s pants and our remaining undergarments end up in a pile on the floor with everything else. He did take a condom out of his sweatpants before and I grab it from him. In my attempt to tear it open with my teeth I accidentally bite down on the rolled up rubber before chomping down and ripping the foil in a second attempt.  
I surprise him with my boldness by reaching forward and rolling it on him myself. “Just fucking take me. I want you to be rough so I can feel it in the morning. I don’t wanna walk tomorrow!” I tell him, hair falling in front of my eyes. He nips at my earlobe before whispering, “Whatever you want, just let me know if it’s too much.” I nod in response so he starts.

As always he starts by prepping me, but this time his fingers don’t stay in as long. So soon he was lining himself up, and all of a sudden he was inside of me. I moan at the obvious difference and grabbed his hips. “G-Guz.” I gasp, arching my back as he starts moving quickly.  
Before I can fall into a rhythm, suddenly I’m being lifted so I’m riding him. He tells me to move, so I slowly start to move up and down in his lap.  
I fall forward into him and press my mouth on his whilst making loud pleasured noises. He breaks our kiss so he can suck on my neck all the way down to my left breast and begins sucking there too. My hands travel up to his hair and run through the now not as tangled soft white fluff on his head.

His mouth lets my breast go and trails his tongue over to my other one to do the same thing as before. This draws a deep moan from me and I throw my head back in pleasure. I continue moving on my own until I feel that familiar heat grow in my belly.  
Guzma brings his head up again to finally speak. “Fuck Luna, keep goin’ Babygirl.” He grunts before attacking my mouth with his own. His hands slide over my body and begin to thumb over my nipples until they perk up. Guzma smiles into my mouth as he knows exactly what he’s doing to me.  
My breathing picks up in quick and short pants as I feel my walls tighten around him. Guzma gasps suddenly and his grip around me tightens as he cums. “Luna oh my god, shit you’re my best girl. So good for me.” He mutters while pressing kisses against my lips every few short incoherent statement or so.  
The bucking of his hips, even in an upright position, has a huge effect on me as I orgasm. “Guzma!” I shout, dragging my nails down his back. We sit holding each other for a while, just panting and enjoying the euphoria.

My eyelids grow heavy as Guzma presses kisses to my cheek. He lays me back down and slides out. The condom is removed and tossed to the side, and what I don’t expect is for him to start putting on another one. “Round two Babygirl?” He asks, making sure I’m ok before proceeding. “Please Daddy?” I say quietly, testing out the new pet name, still somewhat out of breath. This seems to strike something positive and or possessive in him.  
Guzma nods with a genuine smile and starts teasing my still sensitive clit with his re-hardening member. And soon he’s inside of me again and is rougher than usual, just like I’d asked him to be. He has me moaning as he finds that special spot.  
“Does Daddy’s girl like that? Does Babygirl like it when Daddy takes care of her?” He asks. “Yes!” I exclaim, gripping the bed sheets hard in my fists. “Please take care of me Daddy!” Guzma unclenches my hands and moves them to his hair, just where he likes them to be. He grabs my hips and thrusts into me hard as my fingers massage his scalp. A squeak is released from the back of my throat.

Still overstimulated from my last orgasm, I don’t last too much longer and I come undone with Guzma’s name on my lips. That sends Guzma over the edge and soon he collapses next to me. I wipe the sweat from my forehead and cuddle into his side.  
“I love you Guzma.” I say. “Love you too Luna.” He wraps his arms around me tightly as we fall asleep.

Shuffling is what wakes me up. A quick glance at the clock tells me that it’s almost three in the morning. Guzma is pulling his boxers on and then reaches over to pick up his phone. “Hey.” I whisper, startling him. “What’re you doin’ up?” He asks, putting his phone on the end table. “Not tired I guess.” I sit up, wincing in pain. Guzma smiles at me and leans down for a quick kiss then turns on the side lamp.  
“I’m hungry, but I don’t want to get up and go somewhere.” I tell him with a pout. “Well Imma go to the bathroom, why don’t you get some room service for us?” I nod and reach over for the phone.  
Once I order some food I reach over the side of the bed and carefully grab my bra and underwear. When those are on I slowly stand up and grab Guzma’s sweatshirt to put on. I turn the TV on for some background noise.

I’m putting my hair up when there’s a soft knock on the door. “One second!” I call out, then I get out of bed and zip the sweatshirt up and shove my wallet inside the pocket. When I open the door I see some poor teenage boy who looks like he’s about to fall asleep any second.  
“I’m really sorry about calling this late.” I tell him with a sad look. “U-Uh, it’s not a problem!” A blush spreads across his face as he stands up straighter to seem taller. I giggle at his stammering. “You’re pretty cute so I’m gonna give you a tip.” I say taking some extra bills out of my wallet and handing them to him.  
“I couldn’t take such a pretty girl’s money!” He blurts out, throwing a hand up to cover his mouth. I laugh and press the bills into his hand. It’s only now that I remember what I’m wearing and I gasp. “Oh gosh, I’m really sorry for answering the door like this. I woke up a while ago and didn’t really think of anything of it!” I apologize. He looks like he wants to say something but the bathroom door opens and out walks Guzma still only in his boxers.

“Put on some damn pants!” I hiss, gesturing to the door. Instead of doing that he walks over to me and wraps an arm around my waist. This action raises the long sweatshirt up and bit and shows off some more of my thigh.  
“Thanks for comin’ by man.” Guzma says, holding a fist out to the kid. He hesitates before fistbumping him back. “Tight.” He says after, and then takes our food from the cart before kissing my cheek and disappearing into our room. “Thanks again, have a great night.” I tell the kid before closing the door.

“D’ya always answer the door in ya skivvies?” He teases with a wink, opening a box. “Shut up you jerk.” I laugh and take a seat next to him and open the second box. I got us each a burger and some fries and we eat in comfortable silence. I lean into his side as I grow tired again.

“Hey Guz?” I ask finally. He hums in the middle of taking a bite. “Was, what I said earlier ok? I didn’t cross any lines did I?” Guzma gives me a confused look before swallowing. “Whatcha talkin’ ‘bout Lun?” I feel a blush come over my face at the fact that he’s making me say it.  
“When I called you, D-Daddy before. I didn’t overstep my bounds or anything did I?” Guzma snorts. “Nah Baby, that was some hot shit and I hope you do it again sometime.” He tells me with a big grin. We finish eating our food and toss our garbage in the trash before getting back in bed.  
Guzma spoons me and wraps his arms around my waist. He buries his nose in my neck and exhales his warm breath on me. We got to sleep pretty quickly after that.

The next morning I wake up to Guzma’s snoring. It’s close to ten so I think it would be a good idea to get up for the day so I stretch and accidentally hit Guzma in the face with my arm. He inhales sharply and opens his eyes. “Sorry.” I whisper, leaning in to press a kiss to his lips. “Mornin’ Sunshine.” He tells me rubbing his hands over his face. “So fuckin’ tired.” He mutters.  
“Think we’re still on Alola time.” I tell him with a smile. “You up for a shower?” Is my next question. He sends me a curious look. “Are you?” Shrugging I attempt to sit up, but am greeted with a not so friendly reminder of what I had requested last night. Looking over at him I pout and let out a long whine. “S’what I thought. C’mere.” He gets out of bed and walks over to my side. Instead of helping me get up he just lifts me right out of the bed and carries me to the bathroom.

Guzma sets me on the thankfully sturdy sink and tells me to get undressed while he starts the water. I tell him to put some bubbles in the water as I fold Guzma’s sweatshirt and place it next to me. I slide off the sink to remove my underwear and then unlatch my bra.  
I hobble over to the tub and Guzma tells me to get in. Taking my time lowering myself down, I sigh at the welcomed heat that envelops me. Next to me Guzma is taking his boxers off. “Mm strip for me Daddy.” I purr teasingly. Guzma lets out a snort of laughter and steps into the tub behind me and pulls me close against his chest. I melt at his touch.

Guzma is far too tall to fit all the way in the tub so he has to bend his knees. He leans back and I turn my body so our fronts are pressed against each other. I rest my hands on his shoulders and kiss him softly. Guzma nips at my bottom lip and gently tugs. I smile at him lovingly.  
“Water’s gonna get cold.” He says before kissing me again. We finally break apart and I return to my previous position with my back against his chest. I dunk my hands under the water and cup them, only to bring them back up to pour the water over my head to wet my hair. Guzma does the same with his own hair until the fluff is plastered against his head. He reaches over the edge to take out a travel sized bottle that I can only assume is filled with shampoo. He puts some in his hands and starts lathering up my hair.

I let out a relaxed sigh as his fingers circle around my scalp. When he finishes I reach for the small bottle next but it’s snatched away before I can touch it. “Hey!” I say with a pout. “I wanna wash your hair.” “Sorry Doll, just worry about cleaning all the bubbles out of yours.” He left no room for argument as he begins running his own hands through his hair.  
Taking a deep breath and closing my eyes, I lean forward until my head's underwater and I quickly run my fingers over my scalp until I feel confident that it’s clean. I resurface with a curtain of hair in front of my eyes. Looking back at Guzma, he had finished with his hair. “My turn.” He tells me. I move out of his lap so I’m facing him with my back pressed against the faucet uncomfortably.  
It was hard to tell what was soap and what was his hair since it was the same color, but he resurfaced quickly. I return to my spot and Guzma presses his nose against my now clean hair and inhales. He hums before pulling me closer and crosses his arms over my chest and gripping my shoulders. Something was up with him.

I encourage him to stand up so we can dry off and get dressed. We both walk out of the bathroom in our underwear hand in hand. Guzma has his sweatshirt draped around his shoulders as he walks to his bag and starts getting dressed.  
I grab some leggings and a large cut up band t-shirt. I pull on some black ankle socks and lay back on the bed, feeling a lot better from the water. Guzma is now wearing sweatpants and a black t-shirt and he comes to sit by me.  
He lays down with his head in my lap facing away from me. I begin absentmindedly running my fingers through his hair.

“Guzma?” I start. He doesn’t make any noise. “You know I love you a lot right? And it hurts my heart when something is obviously bothering you and you don’t share it with me so I can make it better. You seem to have a lot on your mind and I understand if you don’t want to talk about it with me, but it might make you feel better. But that’s just my opinion.” I tell him.  
I feel his body shudder and I have almost no idea on what to do. But I remember when he was in the hospital, the song he sang to me to help me calm down. Taking a deep breath, I recall the words and begin.

**“Blackbird singing in the dead of night**   
**Take these broken wings and learn to fly**   
**All your life**   
**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**   
**Take these sunken eyes and learn to see**   
**All your life,**   
**You were only waiting for this moment to be free**

**Black bird fly, black bird fly**   
**Into the light of the dark black night**

**Black bird fly, black bird fly**   
**Into the light of the dark black night**

**Blackbird singing in the dead of night**   
**Take these broken wings and learn to fly**   
**All your life**   
**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**   
**You were only waiting for this moment to arise**   
**You were only waiting for this moment to arise”**

When I finish I notice Guzma is crying. “Oh Guzma.” I whisper, continuously running fingers through his hair soothingly. My other hand rubs his shoulder up and down in a slow and steady pattern. His crying is silent, almost as if he’d had practice to keep his sobs a secret, but his shaking body more than makes up for it and I feel so awful.  
“I know this isn’t what you want to hear from me right now, but I really appreciate you letting your guard down around me. You make me feel wanted and loved that you would trust me enough. I love you so much Guzma.” We sit in silence until Guzma finally takes a deep inhale of breath and sits up. He stands up without a word and walks into the bathroom.

He’s in there for a good ten minutes before I let out a sigh. I stand up and follow him even though every fiber of my being is telling me not to and to give him space. I knock on the bathroom door gently. “Guz?” I say softly. No response. “Baby are you ok?” I try again. The door opens and there stands Guzma with puffy red eyes and tear tracks staining his face. He takes me by surprise and pulls me into a hug.  
“I’m so sorry you’re going through this Guzma.” I whisper. Eventually he lets me take him back to bed where I tuck him in and instruct him to take a quick nap while I head downstairs to get some food for us both. I press a soft kiss to his temple before lacing on some shoes and grabbing Guzma’s sweatshirt, key card, wallet, phone then heading out the door.  
I slip the jacket on as I step into the elevator and press the bottom floor button. On my walk out of the elevator it took me a second to find the cafeteria. The food set out looked practically inedible from how overpicked it was so I turned around and decided to head to the closest convenience store.

I go straight to the snack food aisle and pick out a box of Goldeen fish crackers for me, and some Sylveon sour ribbon candies for Guzma since he likes sweets so much. Once I check out I head a few shops down to the bakery to get some donuts for us to share. I’m hoping the sugar will help Guzma cheer up a bit.  
Finally I get back to our hotel and swipe my key card to get in through the side door. I get inside the elevator and press the bottom for my floor with a bit of trouble from the box in my hands. The door opens on the next floor and the boy from last night gets on with a cart filled with plates and boxes.

“Oh hi again!” I say, grabbing his attention. A blush spreads across his face. “H-Hello.” He stutters. “I didn’t catch your name last night.” “It’s Mason!” He says eagerly. “Well it’s nice to meet you Mason my name is Luna.” I adjust my shopping to one arm so I can shake his hand. Mason is quick to shake back, then goes right back to himself.  
“I’m really sorry if I’m bothering you at all. I just feel really bad for making you come to our room at such an ungodly hour.” I apologize once again but Mason doesn’t reply so I drop it.

“So how old are you? You look a little young for this to be your full time job.” I laugh. “Oh, I’m eighteen.” He tells me. “I’m trying to s-save up a little for college. What about you? How old are you?” “Didn’t anyone ever tell you never to ask a girl her age?” I smile teasingly, causing him to apologize again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used In This Chapter:  
> 'Blackbird' - The Beatles


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guzma and Luna enjoy the rest of their honeymoon, and get back to Po Town and find out some interesting news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I'm having another rough week, the other thing kind of resolved itself, but I got a small reconstructive surgery and I'm ready to pass out at any minute. I'm fine now, just need to get some rest since the surgery day was full of stress.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed reading, I love comments!  
> erialc_raeb

When the elevator stops on my floor I say goodbye to Mason before stepping out without realizing something was no longer on my person. I swipe my card and walk through the door to find Guzma awake and on his phone.  
“There you are, thought you got lost.” He says when he sees me. “Nah, the food downstairs was trash so I went out to buy some.” I set everything down on the small table and toss him the candy ribbons before taking his sweatshirt off. “Sweet, thanks.” He says tearing open the package.  
“Did you get my text? You were takin’ so long I thought I’d… Speed up the process a lil bit with some encouragement.” He has a smug grin on his face. “Probably, but my phone’s still on silent from the plane. Never turned my ringer back on. What do you mean you sped up the process?” I ask taking a handful of fish crackers and sitting down next to him. When he doesn’t reply my eyes widen and I reach for his phone. I input the password before gasping and lightly smacking him on the chest.

“Guzma! Why the hell did you send me a goddamn dick pic!?” I hiss at him as he laughs until tears stream down his pale face. I give him the, ‘I’ll wait’, teacher face that basically put me through college on it's own, but it only makes him laugh harder. And it isn’t until he calms down that I notice something.  
“Wait, why does this say that it’s a read message when I haven’t looked at it yet?” I question. “Huh? Wasn’t like that before. Says you opened it two minutes ago.” Guzma points out. I furrow my eyebrows before handing him his phone back and standing up. I search the pockets of his sweatshirt only to find that my phone was nowhere to be found. The pockets were deep so there was really no way of it falling out on its own.  
“Guz, my phone’s gone.” I turn to him, my lips pressed in a line. “Well how did the message get read if ya said you never saw it?” Guzma questions. “I don’t have a password for my phone because my Dad never liked it when I kept secrets from him. I never argued much on the rule because… You know.” Guzma understands now.

“Well maybe someone turned it in, let’s head downstairs and see.” He reassures me. Guzma stands up and pockets his phone in his sweatpants before pulling on some shoes and walking out the door with me. It would be good for him to get out of the room for a little while, and we still needed to talk about what happened before.  
“Hey Guz? Am I overstepping my bounds if I ask what set you off earlier?” I hated using that term, but I couldn’t think of anything to replace it with at the moment. “Dunno Lun. Probably from all these thoughts in my head about bein’ Kahuna and then I felt bad this mornin’ cause you were hurtin’, and all this shit runnin’ around my mind tellin’ me that I’m no good for you even though I know none of it’s true. Sometimes it’s just hard to get up in the morning with a clear mind and feel good about myself when the only thing my brain tells me is that I’m worthless garbage.” He tells me, reaching over to hold my hand was we step in the elevator.  
We do a quick look over to make sure I hadn’t dropped my phone in there, but to no avail. “I…” I start but trail off. “I’ve been taking antidepressants and anxiety medication since my Mom died, and it only got worse when Elios did as well. But moving to Alola and meeting you has helped me get better. At my last doctors appointment, she said that I could start taking lower dosage meds that I only need to take twice a week if I think I’m up for it. I’ve given it a lot of thought and I think I’m willing to give it a try because I know that you’re my rock and can trust you with anything. I want you to feel happy and satisfied too, so I’m going to help you.” I say, trying to put myself out there for him.  
He smiles.

“I’ve known for a while that you’ve been on them, but it means a lot that you would tell me. Thank you Luna, I love you.” Guzma kisses my forehead as the door opens and we step out.  
Guzma’s phone chimes and there’s a message from my number. It reads, ‘Ew gross, I’m in a relationship.’ He shoots me a look to make sure I’m not fucking with him, then types in the text box, ‘yeah, with me. who the hell is this?’ The person who has my phone reads the message but doesn’t respond.  
“Some motherfucker wants to play? We’ll damn well play.” He mutters, grabbing my hand again and pulls me over to a private seating area since now we now know my phone definitely isn’t at the front desk.

He presses the call button and we wait. “Surely they’re not-” I’m cut off by the call being picked up. “Stupid enough to answer? Who is this!?” Guzma growls into the phone that was on speaker. “O-Oh! I’m really sorry, I found this phone on the ground and it was ringing so I thought I should pick up.” It sounded like Mason so I ask.  
“Mason, is that you?” I question and Guzma sends me a confused look to which I press a finger against my lips to quiet him. “U-Uh yeah. Who is this?” “It’s Luna, and that’s my phone. Do you think you could bring it down to the lobby for me?” “Sure thing!” His voice cracks and the calls ends.

When Mason shows up to give me the phone, he hands it off quickly before rushing off. ‘He must be scared of Guzma’, I think to myself.

Guzma and I head up to our room again and collapse on our bed from our misadventure. As I’m going through my phone to make sure everything is in order, I stumble upon my photos to which there are a few new additions.  
“Oh my god!” I scream, dropping my phone and covering my eyes. Guzma picks it up and looks at the pictures. There is dick pic after dick pic of someone I don’t recognize. The person doesn’t have a face as it’s cut off from the angle. “Get rid of them!” I beg him and he does without hesitation. “Some motherfucker is gonna get a beat down from ya boy, don’t worry Luna.” He tells me. We never do find out who took those pictures, but we have a pretty good idea with no proof. After requesting a room change, we never see Mason again for the rest of our trip, preferring to take the stairs rather than run into the kid on the elevator.

The rest of our trip goes by smoothly. Guzma beats all eight gyms, but we don’t have enough time to let him try to challenge the League. So on our final day we pack up our things and check out of the hotel. The flight takes almost an entire day so we opted for an early flight so we could get back to Alola either late tonight or early tomorrow morning.  
He and I are so tired we end up sleeping the whole flight anyways. And when we land it’s six in the evening. The Alolan weather is a welcomed comfort as we had the before thought to dress in cooler clothes. We walk hand in hand from the airport to Po Town where it’s still raining hard as ever.  
“Never thought I’d be so happy to be back in the rain.” I half heartedly laugh, all I wanted to do was eat something and go back to bed. Guzma kisses my head as we walk through the mansions doors.

The first thing we notice is how clean everything is. There we no more boxes cluttering the floor, or chairs left on their sides. Plumeria wandered out of the kitchen and noticed us standing in the doorway, I could see her physically relax as she walked over to embrace us in hugs.  
All the kids start filing out of the same door as Plumeria. “The bosses are home!” One shouts and then they’re surrounding us. I notice two lone Grunts who aren’t dressed in uniform are standing off to the side looking around the room awkwardly. I whisper to Plumeria about them, and she takes us into the kitchen with the instruction for everyone to stay out.

“Well for starters, welcome back. Second of all we got the place all cleaned up for you, the only spot left to clean are the spare houses around the Town. And lastly those two are Johnny and Tabitha, they showed up two days ago claimin’ they had nowhere to go. I couldn’t turn them away cause y’all weren’t here.” She admits, folding her arms over her chest and crossing her legs. “S’fine Plumes. Although…” Guzma trails off, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt. “I’ve been thinkin’ ‘bout disbanding Team Skull. Permanently.” Plumeria looks caught off guard.  
“Uh, sure thing G. Whatever ya want.” She was almost… Sad? “Don’t get me wrong Plumes I love the team, we’re a family. I just mean that we stop givin’ these kids a bad name is all. Most of em got no place else to call home so we’ll let them stay here. I’ve been givin’ it a lot of thought and I’m gonna need a team won’t I?” He shoots me a smile, and I know exactly what decision he’s made.  
“Nanu is gettin’ older and he asked me to present myself for Tapu Bulu so he can retire. I… I want to become Kahuna.”

There’s a banging on the door and our heads turn to see all the kids toppling over each other on the floor, struggling to stand up again. “I thought I fuckin’ told ya to get lost!” Plumeria shouts as they hurry out the door as not to upset their big sister more.  
She presses her fingers against the sides of her head and takes in a deep breath. “It’s been a rough week.” She mutters to herself. “Once again it’s up to you. I’m with ya either way, but right now do you think I could talk to ya alone?” She gives Guzma a hopeful look and he nods to me. “Why don’t you go take a shower and I’ll bring some food up for ya when we’re done.” “Sure.” I agree, then take both of our bags out of the room.

I’m relieved to see the state of our room is untouched. Messy as it is, it has a homely feel to it. I grab a change of clothes and quickly take a shower to rid myself of the plane smell I hated so much.  
Guzma was sitting in our bed with a plate of what I assume to be pizza sitting next to him. “Blue’s lookin’ for ya.” He says tiredly. “Ginger Blue or blue Blue?” I ask motioning to my hair and sitting next to him after picking up the plate. “Blue Blue. I told him to wait until we ain't as tired and he went back to his room.” “Aw, sweet kid. I’ve missed him.” I say fondly. “I’ve missed all of them.” Guzma smiles at me before taking some food for himself.  
“Well, I missed our bed. No fancy ass hotel can top this one.” He lays back and stretches, pizza still in hand. “True.” I agree, setting the half full plate aside on the small bedside table.

“What did Plumes want to talk to you about.” I ask finally. “Eh, she’s thinkin’ about takin’ off for Kanto. Just for a while at least. She got an offer to accompany some kids on their journey and she’s really considerin’ it.” “That’s good for her.” I say simply.  
We don’t stay awake for too much longer and it’s morning before we know it.

We’re back in our usual routine of Guzma waking up first for a shower, then me getting up a little while after to get ready for the League. We sit at the table and eat some breakfast with the kids and catch up. Blue was so excited to see me that he tackled me in a hug the second me saw me. “Hey bud.” I giggle, returning the hug.  
I head to the League not too long after.

So far Johnny and Tabitha have been keeping their distance from me, but have pretty much warmed up to Guzma in a span of a few short conversations. I didn’t think too much of it, until I was moving in my things from my dad’s house. Guzma told me that because we were married now, he wanted me to move in with him. So I packed up all my things and loaded them in a Charizard glider.  
I wouldn’t be taking much, just my clothes and a few personal things like pictures and sketchbooks and regular books. Enough to fill two boxes.  
When I was carrying them into Po Town I noticed how they didn’t rest flat against my stomach like they would have a few weeks ago… Strange.

I was having trouble walking so I set down the boxes, that’s when I noticed the two standing under the newly rebuilt Pokemon center. “Hey guys? Could I get a hand here please?” I ask hopefully. They look at each other before Tabitha walks forward and picks up the top box. Before I can even thank her for helping me out, I watch as she purposely drops the box in a large puddle.  
There’s a sickening cracking sound and I gasp, throwing my hands up to my mouth. Looking over at Tabitha I see a shocked look on her face, but makes no motion to pick it back up. She and Johnny scurry into the Pokemon Center.

With shaking hands, I pick the box back up and place it gently on the other before carrying them in. Once I am safely inside the comforting walls of the bedroom, I do a quick glance over to make sure Guzma wasn’t here.  
I sit down on the floor with my back to the door and pull the wet box toward myself. My still shaking hands peel the tape off and I see what damage has been done.

My eyes gravitate to the framed pictures of my family, with a giant crack down the center. The same goes for the photos of my mom, and then my brother. But what really stabs me in the heart is the ceramic Raichu that lays in large broken pieces underneath the picture of my mom.  
She had given me the Raichu figure as a gift after she saw how much I liked her own Raichu that she trained. I feel tears prick my eyes as I carefully thumb over its detailed face and cheeks. A choked sob escapes my lips and finally the tears fall steadily and heavily.

I don’t notice when the room door opens and Guzma steps in. “You all- hey… What’s wrong?” He asks, stepping closer and peering into the box. Guzma sits down beside me and wraps an arms around my shoulder, then uses his thumb to wipe my tears. “It’s gonna be alright. Ya boy can fix it, promise.” He reassures me.  
“Wanna tell me what happened?” Guzma asks when I don’t say anything. Taking in a deep breath, I look at him. “When I was bringing in the boxes, the… The top one slid off into a puddle and they broke. Some of my picture frames cracked as well.” I say sadly, reaching for the one of Elios and I. Looking at the picture almost makes me cry again and Guzma hushes me.

_“I found a love for me_   
_Darling, just dive right in and follow my lead_   
_Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet_   
_Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me_

_'Cause we were just kids when we fell in love_   
_Not knowing what it was_   
_I will not give you up this time_   
_But darling, just kiss me slow_   
_Your heart is all I own_   
_And in your eyes you're holding mine_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_   
_With you between my arms_   
_Barefoot on the grass_   
_Listening to our favorite song_   
_When you said you looked a mess_   
_I whispered underneath my breath_   
_But you heard it,_   
_Darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know_   
_She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home_   
_I found a love to carry more than just my secrets_   
_To carry love, to carry children of our own_

_We are still kids but we're so in love_   
_Fighting against all odds_   
_I know we'll be alright this time_   
_Darling, just hold my hand_   
_Be my girl, I'll be your man_   
_I see my future in your eyes_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_   
_With you between my arms_   
_Barefoot on the grass_   
_Listening to our favourite song_   
_When I saw you in that dress_   
_Looking so beautiful_   
_I don't deserve this_   
_Darling, you look perfect tonight_

_Baby, I'm dancing in the dark_   
_With you between my arms_   
_Barefoot on the grass_   
_Listening to our favourite song_   
_I have faith in what I see_   
_Now I know I have met an angel in person_   
_And she looks perfect_   
_I don't deserve this_   
_You look perfect tonight”_

Guzma soothes me for a while longer before standing up and heading to the bathroom and reemerging with a towel. He gently starts putting the pieces of broken ceramic on the towel and then carefully picks it up. He sees me looking at more pictures that aren’t framed.  
“Ya Ma give you this?” Guzma asks suddenly. I look up and him and nod. “I loved her Raichu so much, he was always willing to give me hugs whenever she was too busy.” I smile fondly. He excuses himself out of the room, and a few minutes later Plumeria walks in.

“I passed Guzma in the hall, he looks like he’s about to perform surgery.” She chuckles. “Yeah, I dropped a box with a bunch of glass in it and it broke.” I lie again. Plumeria narrows her eyes at me. “Uh-huh. You dropped it, is that right? Cause that’s not exactly what I saw from the Pokemon Center.” I clench my fists against my side and don’t meet her gaze.  
“I already gave those two a tongue lashin’, but I assume when Guzma finds out it wasn’t you who dropped it he’ll be real fuckin’ pissed. He really cares about ya, but you knew that already.” She smiles. “But, what if we… Don’t tell him.” I regret the words as soon as they leave my mouth from the look she sends me. “Right.” I whisper afterwards.  
“Look, I ain't gonna tell ‘im. But someone’s gotta keep the kids in line. It ain’t ok for them to just do that. I told the two to confess to G, but who knows if they will.” Suddenly I feel like I’m going to vomit and I bolt to the connecting bathroom without closing the door. I empty the contents of my stomach into the bowl and Plumeria walks in and holds my hair back.

“Are you gettin’ sick?” She asks after the wave passes. “I don’t think so, I just felt really nauseous all of a sudden. I didn’t eat anything out of the ordinary today.” I stand up and reach for my toothbrush. Plumeria is silent. “You don’t think…?” She trails off, glancing at my stomach. Spitting the toothpaste out of my mouth I grip the sides of the sink.  
“No, we’ve always used protection. There’s no way.” I tell her, tears stinging my eyes. Plumeria pulls me to her and embraces me in a hug. “It’s ok hun.” She rubs my back as I take deep breaths. “We do have to consider this as a possibility. You want me to run to the store and get you a test?” She asks and I nod after a moment of thought.  
She holds me at arm length. “Ok, now dry your tears. I’ll take you downstairs to G alright?” I nod again and wipe underneath my eyes.

We walk downstairs to find Guzma in the kitchen attempting to glue ceramic pieces together. I take a seat in a chair next to him while Plumeria excuses herself. Picking up one of the extra glues on the table, I start putting pieces together with Guzma.  
“Thanks for being so nice in offering to fix this.” I tell him, breaking the silence. Guzma takes the piece I hold out for him. “And sorry I’ve been such a bitch today.” “You ain’t been a bitch.” He says softly.

Eventually we get it glued together as best as we can. I thank him for doing this, and carry it upstairs where we start unpacking my things.  
Plumeria sends me a text telling me that she bought some tests and they’re in her bathroom for when I’m ready. I sigh as I drift off to sleep, Guzmas arm wrapped tightly around me and hand resting on my stomach.

The next morning I wake up at five to vomit, and when I climb back in bed Guzma starts rubbing my back until I fall asleep once more. Next time I wake up it’s when Guzma is getting out of bed. Tomorrow Plumeria is leaving for Kanto, so today we’re setting things up for a going away party.  
But today was also the day that Guzma went out to present himself to Tapu Bulu, so it was the perfect time to actually take the test to see if I was pregnant. So when Guzma left, I took that as my chance to do it without him finding out. I considered telling him at first, but if he wanted kids and I wasn’t pregnant, I didn’t want to get his and my hopes up.

I knock on Plumeria’s door, she’s quick to open it and bring me inside. Things are thrown around the room and in the middle of it sits a bag that I’m assuming she’s taking along with her. “Do you got it?” She asks and I nod. Plumeria shows me to her bathroom and tells me if I need help then she’s right outside. “Take two of them!” She shouts through the door and I start to blush.  
Picking up the bag, I notice that she bought a few different kinds. I read over the instructions on each and pick out two that sounded the easiest to me.

Once I finish taking them, I place them in a cup so I didn’t mess up Plumeria’s sink and sit on the floor to wait. I think about what it would be like if we had a kid. Would Guzma even want a kid? We haven’t talked about this ever and it made me nervous.  
My phone alerts me that the time is up and Plumeria opens the bathroom door to see me still on the floor. She doesn’t wait for me to give her the ok before picking up both tests and reading them. Instead of telling me, she hands me both of them and waits for my reaction.

Both of the tests are positive, two little lines on each. I had a life growing inside of me, Guzma and mine’s baby. Tears come to my eyes, happy ones this time. Placing the tests on the ground and put my hand on my stomach. “Hi sweetheart, it’s your Mom.” I sob, looking up at Plumeria who has a relieved look on her face.  
I stand up and hug Plumeria. “And this is your Auntie Plume.” “I get to be the Aunt?” She asks fondly and I nod. “Of course.” Picking up the two tests and capping one and pocketing it before throwing the other away, Plumeria and I walk out of her room to find everyone outside.

It wasn’t raining like it was a few minutes ago, and nothing around us was wet. The gates to Po Town open and in walks Guzma, covered in sand and dirt. We all wait for the results.  
Guzma reaches into his pocket and pulls out a sparkling stone from the Tapu and holds it proudly over his head. Cheers erupted around us and they swarm Guzma to congratulate him. He walks over to me and kisses me, then faces the kids.

“Since I am now Kahuna, I feel that I should announce somethin’ to y’all. From this day forward, Team Skull is disbanded.” Upset, angry, and sad shouts cover what Guzma tries to say next. “But! I will need a team. My trip to Unova inspired me with the trainer battles, and I want to incorporate that into my grand trials. So I would like to ask all of you be continue bein’ my team. Y’all are welcome to continue livin’ here, and you will get paid for helpin’ with battlin’. It’s gonna be better for us all, trust me.” He announces happily.  
“I asked of Tapu Bulu that he stop the continuous rain that covers Po Town, and he accepted. So it will no longer rain twenty four seven around here.” He seems pretty happy with himself about that and I squeeze his hand. “Now get back to settin’ up Plume’s party! We’re gonna have a great time!” Guzma shouts, leading me back inside.

We head up to our room and we sit on the bed. He sends me a smirk. “Ya gonna entertain ya boi for becomin’ Kahuna?” Guzma says huskily. “I-I’m not… Extremely comfortable doing that right now.” I admit, reaching into my sweatshirt pocket and reminding myself to just tell him. “Aight, that’s ok. Ya want ya boi to show you some lovin’ then?” He asks and I shake my head. I reach forward and take his hand.  
“Everythin’ alright Lun?” He asks, concern laced in his voice.

**“The moon—**

**First time I heard your voice**   
**Moonlight burst into the room**   
**And I saw your eyes**   
**And I saw your smile**   
**And the world opened wide**   
**And the world was inside of me”**

I gently bring my hand up to rest on his face.

**“And I catch my breath**   
**And I laugh and blush**   
**And I hear guitars**   
**You are so good for me**

**I love you I love you I love you I love you I love you**

**Oh the moon**   
**Oh the snow in the moonlight**   
**And your childlike eyes**   
**And your distant smile**   
**I’ll never be this happy again**   
**You and I**   
**And no one else”**

I grip both of his hands in my own.

**“We’ve done this all before**   
**We were angels once**   
**Don’t you remember?**   
**Joy and life**   
**Inside our souls**   
**And nobody knows**   
**Just you and me**   
**It’s our secret”**

I giggle and wink at him.

**“This winter sky**   
**How can anyone sleep?**   
**There was never such a night before!**   
**I feel like putting my arms around my knees**   
**And squeezing tight as possible**   
**And flying away**   
**Like this...**

**Oh the moon**   
**Oh the snow in the moonlight**   
**And your childlike eyes**   
**And your distant smile**   
**I’ll never be this happy again**   
**You and I**   
**You and I**   
**You and I”**

“And someone else.”

I reach back into my pocket and hand him the pregnancy test. He looks it over for a few seconds, back up at me, then back at the test.  
“Lun?” I nod. “You’re? You? There’s a?” I continue to nod while he stammers. Guzma tosses the test off to the side and pulls me in for a hug. “I’m so happy, I don’t know what to say.” He whispers into my hair. “Damnit Guz you’re gonna make me cry again, and I’ve cried enough tears this week.” I laugh.

When Guzma lets me go he places his hands on my stomach. “Hey buddy, it’s your Pops. You treat ya Ma nice now ok?” Guzma is crying now and he looks up at me with watery eyes, not moving his hands. We share a look before saying, “Plumes is the godmother” at the same time.  
“What I don’t get is how I got pregnant.” I say. Guzma thinks for a second. “It’s possible that a condom broke.” He shrugs. “But it don’t matter! Because you’ve got fuckin’ sunshine growin’ inside a ya!” He exclaims, smiling.  
Someone knocks on the door and doesn’t wait for anyone to tell them to come in. Plumeria pokes her head in. “I heard shouting. You aint havin’ a fight are ya?” She asks.

“Plumes! We’re havin’ a baby!” Guzma shouts again happily. Her usually mellow face turns to one of surprise. “Congrats guys! I’m happy for ya!” She acts like she isn’t the one who bought me the tests and basically held my hand through all of it. I think it’s because Guzma would be devastated if he found out I told anyone before him.  
“This is way better than congratulatory sex.” He admits shamelessly. “Aaaand I’m leavin’.” She says closing the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used In This Chapter:  
> "Perfect" - Ed Sheeran  
> "No One Else" - Natasha, Pierre And The Great Comet Of 1812


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ultra Beasts!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late! I'm late! For a very important update!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading, I love comments!  
> erialc_raeb

The next day is the party and it starts as soon as were all awake and ready for the day. Everyone is decked out in their Team Skull gear, and Plumeria lends me a tank top and I put on some black shorts. Guzma presents me with a Gold chain necklace to match his and I thank him with a kiss.  
Plumeria said I could keep the tank top so my first instinct is to take some scissors to them. I cut a big hole in the back and then to the sides. The hole in the back dips to my hip bones, and the ones on the sides go down lower than my hips to show off Guzma’s name. I quickly change into a purple bralette before putting everything else on.  
Tying on some converse, I head out of the room to Plumeria’s room My job is to escort her downstairs. At the top of the stairs, Plumes and I link arms before walking down to the main floor. When we hit the last step the music starts playing and the party officially begins.

I dance with Guzma and a few kids who wander over. Plumeria looks like she’s having a great time with everyone as well, especially because we invited Olivia to come over too. Eventually my back is pressed against Guzma’s front, with his hands inside the slits of my shirt to rest on my stomach as we dance. He rests his head on my shoulder and nuzzles into my hair as we slow down our movements to a sway.  
“Don’t push yourself too hard.” He whispers. I laugh a little and rest my hands on his arms. “I’m fine Guz.” I reassure him. “I’m not that far along.”

Later when we’re all eating, Plumeria stands up. “I know most of ya are sad that I’m leavin, but know that I’ll always be your big sis. And I won’t be gone forever! For sure I will be coming back in a few months for a very special reason. Guzma, Luna? Would you like to share your news?” She asks us smiling.  
Guzma stands up from the table and puts his large hand on my shoulder. “We’re pregnant!” He exclaims. Cheers erupted around the room. “Congrats on your pregnancy Boss man! I thought you was gettin’ fat, but I didn't know why.” Ethan cheers and claps louder than anyone. “I’m not fuckin’ pregnant numbskull!” Guzma growls. Plumeria holds her hand in the air to make him be quiet. “In his defense you did use a very poor choice of words G.” She points out, making me laugh. “Don’t care! Baby Boss is inside of Mama Boss!” He says happily, sitting down and captures my mouth in his. “Ya Boi couldn’t be happier.”

That night we all saw Plumeria to the airport, and didn’t leave until her plane took off.

The next day I went to work, then flew to Melemele to visit my dad and give him the news. Since it was a weekday he was probably at school, so I used the spare key to get in the house and just sat on the couch watching TV until he got back.  
Somehow I stumbled upon the news station where they were apparently having a crisis. I turn the volume up more.

“Ultra Beasts are appearing all over the islands of Alola, today we have two members of the Ultra Recon Squad to fill us in on how to stay safe if you are to run into these dangerous creatures. Here is Dulse and Zossie.” I’m pretty sure those two are robots.  
They talk for a while telling us to stay inside as much as possible until the situation is handled, otherwise you should clear the area as quickly as possible and not to confront them at all costs. Eventually someone from the International Police shows up to talk, they say something about working with Aether on trying to get the Ultra Beasts out.

“Holy shit.” I whisper, sitting up suddenly. Everything outside seemed normal for the moment, but that didn’t make me feel any better. The door to the house opened and in walked my dad. “Hey sweetheart, how are you?” He asked.  
“Uh, have you seen the news?” I ask, gesturing to it wildly with the remote. “Yeah, school got let out early because parents were worried about their kids and taking them out for the day.”

“Did you have something to tell me?” Dad asks. “I sure did Grandpa!” My nerves turn to excitement. Now, my Dad isn’t the brightest light bulb in the box… So he ended up just looking at me really confused. “Dad I’m pregnant.” I say, crossing my arms over my chest.  
His eyes light up and he rushes forward to hug me. “Congratulations honey!” He exclaims. Eventually it gets awkward when he doesn’t let go. “You ok Dad?” I ask. “I’m so lonely Luna, I’ve missed having you around all the time.” “You need to get a girlfriend.” I tell him.

“I don’t know how to meet people.” He finally lets me go. “Then I’ll set you up.” He only laughs. “Yeah, ok sure.” “That’s the spirit!” I lightly punch his arm.

“You know, I’m really not surprised you’re pregnant. We’re a very fertile family, how do you think we ended up with twins on our first try?” He asks, I place a hand on my stomach. “Dear god I hope we don’t have anything more than one or so help me.” Dad laughs again.

The next day at work is cut short when someone from the International Police bursts in. “Ultra Beasts!” They shout, causing a mass panic.  
Let’s just say that for the next seven months, we were battling Ultra Beasts side by side with Aether.

Month One:  
We’ve been searching Diglett’s Tunnel and Wela Volcano Park forever, and I’m convinced these Nihilego aren’t here. Moon has run up ahead after she heard rustling in the tall grass and all of a sudden one materializes behind her.  
“Moon!” I shout and she ducks just as one of its poison tentacles swings at her. She sends out Incineroar and we all gang up on it to take it down faster.

Moon throws a Beast ball at it and we watch as it shakes three times before clicking. We all let out a sigh of relief as the air around us stops feeling heavy.

Month Two:  
Reports of giant buff bugs have been sent to us, so here we are in Melemele Meadow. It made me nervous with how close it was to my father, so I made it my mission to get rid of it the day the report was made.

Two of them ambush me and one knocks me to the ground. I send out Rapidash and she rams into one while Hala distracts the other. We manage to capture them both.

Month Three:  
Verdant Cavern is where we search next. Guzma decided to tag along this time since I got hurt the last hunt. He told me that this was the last one I was allowed to help with since I was pregnant.  
I notice a tall skinny bug creeping over to us and I call out my Pokemon. Another two appear and attack Guzma and Moon, and finally a fourth appears before Olivia.  
We capture these quickly and head back for the day.

~~~

Month Four:  
I was now taking over for Luna in the Ultra Beast hunts. It was a little scary since they had a natural draw to me because I’ve been inside of Ultra Space before. But I think it made it all a little easier. Two Xurkitree are caught and we return home.

Month Five:  
An origami… Something or another flies dangerously close to my head. Then another, another, and finally one more. “Shit.” I mutter, calling everyone’s attention to the situation so we can deal with it.

Month Six:  
The next two Ultra Beasts we battle are in Haina Desert and Maile Garden. The beautiful garden that Luna loves so much was basically destroyed and I would hate to have her see it like this.

Month Seven:  
Finally Guzzlord is a fucking nightmare. It took almost the entire month to find it, and Luna was entering her eighth month of pregnancy. I seriously consider throwing some garlic at it and calling it a day, but my aim was pretty horrible. But wouldn’t that just be great? Lobbing some garlic at the damn thing and missing only to have it get more angry. Not really on my to do list, thanks though. Have to take a reign check on that one.  
When we finally catch it, we’re informed that it is the final reported Ultra Beast and we can all rest easily now.

~~~

Now that we were out of harm's way, we could lay on the couch without having to worry about getting another call from International Police. Guzma kept a very close eye on me and my health at all times. But I hadn’t gotten a good nights sleep in weeks and I was exhausted as hell.  
Guzma didn’t have any challengers today so he and I were trying to get some rest on the couch since it was getting harder and harder for me to get up the stairs by myself. He placed a hand on my large stomach and tried to soothe the restless child.

“C’mon kiddo, let ya Ma get some rest.” He whispered. I closed my eyes and waited for sleep to come. They deliver a swift kick against my stomach and my eyes open wide, along with a sharp intake of breath.  
“You ok Lun?” Guzma asks quickly. “Yeah, little fucker got me good.” I start to sit up when there’s a crash from the kitchen. Hannah and Taylor, dressed in their new uniforms, rush out of the door and point at each other when they see us. “She did it!” They shout together.  
“Arceus give me strength.” I whisper to myself. Guzma places his hand gently on my shoulder. “Why don’t I take the kids out for a while so you can sleep?” He suggests. “Please?” I ask. Guzma leans over to kiss my forehead before standing up. I watch as he takes his phone out to presumably send a text to the group chat. And just as I suspected, my phone dings with a text that reads, ‘mandatory family bonding. you have two minutes to get downstairs.’ “Guz-” I start but am cut off. “Get some rest.” He tells me before kissing me goodbye and walking outside.

Eventually the mansion is empty and it’s finally quiet. I lay down and wrap a blanket around myself. Closing my eyes, I manage to get a good twenty minutes of sleep before there is an obnoxious knocking on the door. Groaning, I stand up and wrap the blanket tighter around my shoulders.  
I slowly make my way to the door and open it with an annoyed look on my face. But that quickly melts into one of joy as Plumeria is standing on the other side of the door. She looks almost the same except her baggy clothing is now replaced with ones that show off her curves, dark makeup replaced with more natural looking colors, and her long hair was now cut short into shoulder length.  
“Oh my god!” I exclaim, holding my arms open for a hug, blanket and all. Plumeria walks forward and tightly embraces me as best she can. “You look so good.” I compliment. “Look at you, you’re glowing!” She coos placing her hands on my stomach. The baby kicks and she squeaks in laughter.

Someone clears their throat behind Plumeria and I self consciously wrap the blanket around me to protect my stomach. In the doorway stands three kids, one holding a Pikachu. “Luna these are the kids I’ve been accompanying in Kanto. This is Ash, Misty and Brock.” She introduces. “I’m no kid!” Brock exclaims nervously, a pinkish hue spread across his cheeks as he rubs at the back of his neck.  
Plumeria rolls her eyes and motions for them to come in. I show them inside and tell them to sit anywhere. Plumeria and I take our usual spots on the couch, and the Pikachu wanders over curiously to me.  
I take a Pokebean out of my bag that was on the floor and offer it to him. “Cha!” He exclaims happily and takes the bean, eating it quickly. Ash seems restless and I send him a questioning look. “I want to challenge Kahuna Guzma!” He shouts when he catches my gaze.

The sudden loud noise makes me jump. “Jeez kid lower the volume a little.” I tell him. “Ash what did I tell you?” Plumeria warns. “Well, have you challenged Hala and Olivia yet?” I ask, but receive a no in response. “You need to follow the Island Challenge rules kid.” I say, rubbing my stomach absentmindedly.  
Plumeria promises Ash that they will talk about the challenge later. “Where is everyone by the way?” She asks. “Well I was supposed to be getting some sleep, so Guzma took all the kids out for a while. Someone’s been keeping me up for weeks. I don’t think they like me very much.” I laugh tiredly.  
“Sorry to keep you awake.” Plumeria apologizes. “Maybe a battle will put her to sleep!” Ash exclaims, this time a lot softer. Pikachu seems to agree and bounces on Ash’s shoulder. “No thanks.” I yawn. “She’d wipe the floor with you.” Plumeria laughs. When Ash pouts I just rolls my eyes. “You can battle me when you challenge the Elite Four. You’ll be strong enough then.” I leave it at that.

Turning to Plumeria I ask, “Did you hear about the UB outbreak around here?” She nods. “How is that? Everything under control?” “Yup, and Guzma was a big help too. Eventually I had to stop helping so he stepped up and took over the responsibility. I’m really proud of him for conquering his fear of them. Even just a little, it’s ok to be afraid of them.” Plumeria smiles at the thought of her friend.  
We hear voices outside and we can only assume that Guzma is back with the kids. “Oh good, I can’t wait to see everyone again.” Plumeria says happily. The door opens and the kids rush inside and talk excitedly. “Shut the hell up, Luna’s sleeping.” Guzma hisses, walking in next.  
“Nah Guz I’m still up.” I call to him and he walks over. Plumeria stands up and waits for his reaction. “Plumes!” He shouts, crushing her small frame in a hug. The kids surround her and greet her happily, all talking at once. When Guzma lets her go, she is swept away by the teens before they have a chance to actually have a conversation.

“Told ya to get some sleep.” Guzma scolds lightly, kissing my forehead in greeting. “I got like a solid twenty minutes.” I assure him with a shrug. “Someone had to let Plumes in since we got new locks. Well… Just locks in general I guess.” I point out. “Fair enough. Now, who are these three just staring at us?” He asks.  
“This is Ash, Misty and Brock. They’re the kids Plumes went to go adventure with. All from Kanto.” Guzma sends me a fake grossed out face. “Ew Kanto, I heard people from there are just the worst.” He teases in a whisper, leaning in for a kiss. “Yeah right.” I say scrunching up my nose and meeting him halfway.  
The baby decides that they’d had enough and kicks pretty hard. “Oof, I felt that one.” Guzma says and sends me a concerned look. “Ya sure you ok with ‘em doin’ that to ya?” “Not something I can really control or do anything about. They just don’t like me to be happy or sleep apparently. What can you do I guess.” I shrug.

Plumeria returns teenless, and sits down again. “I told them to stay in their rooms until dinner so we can catch up. So, we have a few minutes before they start sneaking down here.” She informs us.

“Plumeria tells us that you used to be in a gang together. Is that right?” Misty asks nervously. “Yup! Team Skull comin’ atcha.” Guzma laughs, pointing fingers guns at them. “Well how did you end up starting Team Skull?” She asks next.  
“Shit home lives will do that to a person. We stole a lot when we was on the streets together and it wasn’t always pretty.” Guzma tells her. “Like?” Misty presses on.

_“Gotta keep_   
_One jump ahead of the breadline_   
_One swing ahead of the sword_   
_I steal only what I can't afford_   
_That's Everything!_   
_One jump ahead of the lawmen_   
_That's all, and that's no joke_   
_These guys don't appreciate I'm broke”_

As expected, the former Grunts appear at the top of the stairs and start shouting.

“Riffraff!”  
“Street rat!”  
“Scoundrel!”  
“Take that!”  
_“Just a little snack, guys”_

Guzma stands up and holds his hands up in defense as the kids rush downstairs.

“Rip him open, take it back, guys”  
_“I can take a hint, gotta face the facts_  
 _You're my only friend, Plume!”_  
“Who?”  
“Oh it's sad that Guzma hit the bottom  
He's become a one-man rise in crime”  
“I'd blame parents except he hasn't got 'em”  
_“Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_  
_Tell you all about it when I got the time!_  
 _One jump ahead of the slowpokes_  
 _One skip ahead of my doom_  
 _Next time gonna use a nom de plume_  
 _One jump ahead of the hitmen_  
 _One hit ahead of the flock_  
 _I think I'll take a stroll around the block”_  
“Stop, thief!”  
“Vandal!”  
“Outrage!”  
“Scandal!”  
_“Let's not be too hasty”_  
**“Still I think he's rather tasty”**

I shout, sending him a wink and an air kiss.

 _“Gotta eat to live, gotta steal to eat_  
 _Otherwise we'd get along”_  
“Wrong!”  
_“One jump ahead of the hoofbeats”_  
(Vandal!)  
_“One hop ahead of the hump”_  
(Street rat!)  
_“One trick ahead of disaster”_  
(Scoundrel!)  
_“They're quick, but I'm much faster”_  
(Take that!)  
_“Here goes, better throw my hand in_  
 _Wish me happy landin'_  
 _All I gotta do is jump!”_

Guzma hops off the armrest of the couch and lands on his feet. “Life before the team was shit, but at least we had each other.” He wraps an arm around two of the nearest Grunts and pats their backs.  
Some Grunts disperse to talk with each other and see who the new people in their home were. Ash and his friends stay in the mansion for the next few days, getting to know each of us.

One day Moon came rushing into the mansion while we were all relaxing and watching TV. Hau and Lillie ran in after her and they fought over the remote, switching the channel to the news.  
On screen was Aether discussing some final Ultra Beast details. “Uh… Hey guys.” I say. Moon shushes me and turns up the volume.

“-everything we can to stop these beasts from entering our world once more.” Lusamine says. Faba walks off screen and not even seconds later the camera is on the ground. “Excuse me? Who do you think you are?” We hear Lusamine say before letting out a scream. Feet walk into view and it seems two people are dragging her off into Aether Paradise. We turn the screen off.

“Oh Lillie.” I whisper, taking hold of the small girl’s arm and tugging her down to the couch to comfort her. “It’s Team Rocket!” Hau exclaims. My grip tightens a little on Lillie.  
“Those motherfuckers.” I whisper so only a few people hear it. “You know them Lun?” Guzma pipes in finally. “All too well. When I lived in Kanto they fucked around a lot with trying to get the strongest Pokemon. Giovanni has this Mewtwo, it’s not natural. It was built, is insanely strong, and overall very scary. If he’s back, then he’s planning to take over the world again.” I say. “We can’t let him do that, not after everything Moon did to bring back the light and stop Necrozma.”

“Like hell! You ain’t doin’ nothin’. Not if I have somethin’ to say about it.” Guzma warns. I huff angrily and turn to Moon. “Well you three have to do something. I mean, have you seen the guy? He has no eyebrows!” I turn to look at a few Grunts and point to my own eyebrows. “Where the fuck did they go!?” I burst into hysterical cries and Guzma pets my hair until I'm calmer. We're just going to blame the pregnancy hormones on this one.  
“I-I’m scared.” Moon whispers. I pat the spot next to me and tell her to sit down.

“Moon, I know that this is scary. But was battling Team Skull scary?” I ask. “And was going out of your own and taking on the Island trails scary? And what about Ultra Space? Were you scared then?”  
She nods while I ask her questions. “You see, if you backed down everytime you were scared, then you wouldn’t be who you are today. You wouldn’t be the Champion of Alola and Alola would still be full of Ultra Beasts.”

**“I know a girl from an island**   
**She stands apart from the crowd**   
**She loves the sea and her people**   
**She makes her whole family proud**   
**Sometimes the world seems against you**   
**The journey may leave a scar**   
**But scars can heal and reveal just**   
**Where you are**

**The people you love will change you**   
**The things you have learned will guide you**   
**And nothing on earth can silence**   
**The quiet voice still inside you**   
**And when that voice starts to whisper**   
**"Moon, you've come so far"**   
**Moon listen, do you know who you are?”**

“Who am I?”

She asks, looking at the floor.

“I am a girl who loves my island   
And the girl who loves the sea, it calls me   
I am the Champion of our great region   
We are descended from voyagers   
Who found their way across the world   
They call me”

Moon slowly stands up and looks around the room at everyone who is expecting her to help them out.

“I've delivered us to where we are   
I have journeyed farther   
I am everything I've learned and more   
Still it calls me

And the call isn't out there at all   
It's inside me   
It's like the tide   
Always falling and rising   
I will carry you here in my heart   
You'll remind me   
That come what may   
I know the way

I am Moon!”

“We have work to do.” She smiles at us before heading out the door. The kids start to get up and chase after her, then Guzma stands up. “You, are going to stay here with Plumes.” He looks at me pointedly. I groan in frustration as everyone else leaves. Guzma leans down to kiss me goodbye before following them out.  
I’m still muttering to myself long after they’re gone and Plumeria seems pretty upset too. “Fuckin’ redicuous.” She tells me. “They need us.” I say without looking at her.

Plumeria stands up and looks around frantically. “Fuck! Ash and the others left with them!” She exclaims, taking off for the front door. “You’re just going to leave the pregnant lady?” I ask her attempting to sit up, but she’s already gone.  
I hear Charizard wings flap overhead and it’s clear she isn’t coming back. “Tight.” I whisper to myself, nodding and rolling my eyes. Slowing hoisting myself up, I eventually get on my feet. I was already wearing shoes so I walked right out the door.

While waiting for a Charizard, the baby kicked pretty hard, causing me to double over slightly. When I recover I place one hand on my stomach and point to it with the other. “You better stay right where you are.” I say firmly. “Your Daddy isn’t here and I’ll be the first to yell at him for running off so suddenly.” I take a few deep breaths before I feel fine.  
I get on the Charizard with no problem, then take off for Aether.

When I land I have to battle my way through at least five or six Team Rainbow Rocket Grunts before I reach the doors. Faba and some Aether Employee traitor appear suddenly. “Are you serious right now?” I ask, reaching for two Pokeballs.  
“Don’t even try to sell me some lies, you’ve messed with the wrong people for the last time.” I toss out my Pokemon and easily take theirs down.

The Aether Employee scurries away, leaving Faba alone with me. I take a step forward and grab him by the collar. “Where. Are. They.” I ask through clenched teeth. “Inside!” He chokes out, even pregnant I’m stronger than I look. I shove him on the ground, no longer wishing to play pacifist in this sick game they were playing.

When I enter the doors to Aether Paradise I don’t expect to see Guzma holding off two Rainbow Rocket Grunts. His hands are pressed up against their faces -- most likely suffocating them -- with almost ease. Guzma sees me right away and a look of surprise crosses his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used In This Chapter:  
> 'One Jump Ahead' - Aladdin  
> 'I am Moana' - Moana


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally finish what they set out to do, and hit a little bump in the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AH! THIS IS SO LATE I'M SORRY!

“Luna!” He shouts. “I told you to stay at home!” I cross my arms over my chest. “And… How well, is that working out for you?” I ask like a smartass, not moving from my spot in the doorway, gesturing to Guzma’s current state with one hand. “I’m really sorry! Just… Could I get a little help here?” He asks, adjusting his hold. “I can’t exactly reach my team in this position now can I?” Guzma is pleading now.  
I push off the doorframe and walk over. “Don’t need Pokemon’s assistance for what I’m about to do.” I say, narrowing my eyes to the Grunt on my left.

I reel my arm back and strike him right on the jaw, forcing him to back off of Guzma and fall over, hitting his head on the unforgiving floor. The second Grunt comes for me next and I place a hand on Guzma’s shoulder for support to swing my foot up into his crotch. “Fuck!” He shouts, grabbing at his crotch and collapsing on the floor. The first Grunt starts to get up but I send him a pointed look, causing him to get up and run out the door I came in.  
Guzma’s eyes are wide. “It’s tiring playing pacifist heroine all the time. It’s more fun doing it this way.” I say with a slight nod.

Guzma wraps his arms around me and holds me close. “I’m so glad you’re ok.” I tell him, placing a gentle hand on his fluffy hair. A sigh of relief shudders through Guzma’s body as he kisses the top of my head a few times.  
“Is the baby ok?” He asks, quickly remembering why he wanted me to stay home in the first place. “Yeah, they’re ok.” I assure him, smiling into his shoulder.

“That was pretty badass Lun.” Guzma chuckles lightly. “You’ve been holdin’ out on me.” “When I saw those assholes, my vision went red and all I wanted to do was get them off you. You’re mine.” I remind him. “I’m yours.” He whispers into my hair.  
I pull back, but not enough to leave his comforting embrace. “Where are the others?” I ask, looking around to make sure no other Grunts were sneaking their way in. “Helpin’ the kid out, she’s come back here with her team pretty banged up so Lillie’s been healin’ her up.” “Smart girls.” I smile.

“Plumes is trackin’ hers down so I’m assuming they’re safe for now since I haven’t heard any yelling. Little fuckers better run and hide so they don’t have to face the wrath of Plumes.” He laughs lightly.

Suddenly Moon appears from a small portal in the floor. She notices the Grunt still writhing on the floor and sends us a confused look. “Don’t worry about that right now kid, you’ve got to save the world one last time.” Guzma tells her, tightening his grip on me once more. Moon nods before heading into the room behind us.  
Plumeria follows after Moon, pulling Ash and Brock along by their ears. Misty walks behind them with her arms crossed over her chest, looking quite perturbed. “You better sit your asses down right here or I swear I’ll-. Luna what are you doing here!?” She exclaims, looking overstressed from the events of the last twenty minutes.  
“Like I said before,” I glance at the Grunt attempting to get up. “They needed us.” Guzma grabs the guy and hoists him up from the floor by his legs unnecessarily. He walks over to the front door and tosses him outside before slamming it shut.

“Remind me to never leave you at home again.” He jokes, brushing his hands off on his sweatpants. Since he’s become Island Kahuna his style has definitely changed overtime. He wore softer colors like purples and blues, but continued wearing sweatpants for ‘their comfort’, as he puts it.

We’re suddenly interrupted by the whole building shaking. Guzma quickly grips my wrist and pulls me into him to shield me from whatever threat was about to come. There’s a flash of light and everything turns back to its original color, pure headache inducing white.  
“Sh-She did it!” I exclaim. Grabbing Guzma’s arm, I drag him into the next room. We hear Plumeria tell the kids that they are going to stay where they are since they ran off the last time. From the next room we step into the portal together and we see Moon and Lillie speaking with Colress. We help Lusamine up and fill her in on what she missed.

“Buagh! P-P-P-President! I-I’m glad you’re safe!” Faba stutters nervously. “I still feel a bit dizzy, but… What of you, Faba? Are you unhurt?” Lusamine asks curiously. “Oh, yes, of course! No need to worry yourself about me, President! I’m just glad you’re safe!” Faba says, wringing his hands.  
Lillie puffs out her cheeks and makes an angry sound before turning to her mother. “Mother! Mr. Faba was-” “N-Now, now, Miss Lillie! You must still be rattled from all the confusion and chaos caused by Team Rainbow Rocket!” He shouts, cutting the blonde girl off.  
“I would never do such a thing as betray the foundation and invite Team Rainbow Rocket in, just to advance my career!” He shouts.

Lusamine looks at him with a stone expression. Guzma has one of his eyes almost closed, mouth open and hands on his hips while I’m glaring bullet holes in the man’s head. Lillie gasps and Moon looks like she’s ready to fight the older man.  
Finally Lusamine takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. “Branch Chief Faba.” She starts. “... … …” Faba is quiet for a minute before he explodes. “I… I’m sorry!” He shouts before running out the room.  
Lillie begins to giggle with Moon, Lusamine throws her hands up in exasperation, and Guzma and I start laughing along with the kids. Guzma pulls me into his embrace and kisses the side of my head.

When we get outside, Moon and Lillie speak with Wicke while I heal up Guzma’s team. Plumeria has yet to exit the building, something about collecting a final paycheck from the President.  
As I’m handing Guzma his Pokeballs, I almost drop them from the force of the kick delivered to the inside of my stomach. Guzma thankfully takes hold of me and his team before I can fall over. “Hey, hey! You aight?” He asks hurriedly, pocketing his Pokeballs.  
“Ugh!” I groan, breathing through my gritted teeth and placing a hand on my stomach to hopefully ease some of the pain. Something trickles down my leg and I look up at Guzma. I think my water just broke. “Little fucker couldn’t even wait until we were at least on land!” I hiss, gripping Guzmas arm tightly in my attempt to stay upright.

“Fuck! Ok, new plan. We’ll take a Charizard to the nearest hospital.” He suggests, panicking. “What are you fucking insane!?” I exclaim, gaining the attention of Wicke and the two younger girls. “I don’t need my baby being born mid flight! Wrong kind of airborne!” I cry out.  
Wicke rushes over and grips my arm to support me. “We will take her to a hospital room here. We have very skilled doctors that will take good care of her.” She promises. “I don’t care where we go, just get me there now!” I shout through gritted teeth.

I’m rushed back inside Aether Foundation and we pass Plumeria on the way. “Where are you-” She starts but Moon grabs her arm and pulls her with us, Ash, Misty and Brock in tow.  
“Quickly get this woman into a room please, she is going into labor.” Wicke explains calmly. Two nurses rush a wheelchair over to me and help me sit down. I can hear Guzma arguing with some of the nurses to let him through but they deny him until they can let me settle.

~~~

Plumeria consoles me as the damn nurses have me fill out papers, while my Luna is in distress somewhere in this hospital. I’m muttering death threats under my breath until Plumes places a hand on my shoulder. “Hey. Calm down a little. You’re not doing her any good if you’re sending her bad vibes through your soulmarks.” She says softly. “It’s fucking sympathy pains.” I grip the pen tightly, but continue on.

After I sign the final box, I hand the clipboard back to the nurse and sit down in one of the waiting room chairs. Plumeria sends the kids off with some money and tells them to get some food.  
“Guz.” She starts, taking a moment to sit down next to me. I run my hands through my hair and grip it tight between my fingers. “I’m not ready to be a Dad, Plumes. I thought I’d be ready, but I’m not.” I say it to the ground because I can’t bear to look at her, to see the disappointment in her eyes.  
“You’re nothing like him. I know that, Luna knows that. We believe in you. She needs you as much as you need her. And this baby is going to need both of you around in their life. You can’t wimp out of this.” She places her hand on my knee in comfort and threat.  
“C’mon Plumes. Give me some of your psychic insight. What do I do?” I ask.

_“Sister Psychic won't you tell me does it ever get better_   
_Can you really see the future or just predict the weather_   
_Are we in our finest hour or headed for disaster_   
_Use your super powers and rescue me_   
_We were there at the start we've got Polaroids to prove it_   
_Skateboards and scars and embarrassing home movies_   
_But if you really wanna see where it's all goin'_   
_Switch on your TV she's all tellin', all knowin'_   
_She knows everything_

_Sister Psychic, won't you tell me does it ever get better_   
_Can you really see the future or just predict the weather_   
_Are we in our finest hour or headed for disaster_   
_Use your super powers and rescue me_

_Can you help us find the ones on the missing posters_   
_Is my baby being true, am I doin' what I'm supposed to_   
_Could you help me find my keys or better yet life's meaning_   
_Are those tarot or dialogue cards that you're reading_   
_C'mon_   
_Tell me everything_

_Sister Psychic, won't you tell me does it ever get better_   
_Can you really see the future or just predict the weather_   
_Are we in our finest hour or headed for disaster_   
_Use your super powers and rescue me_

_Sister, why would I tell you my deepest, dark secrets_   
_So you could take my diary and rip it all to pieces_   
_Just $6.95 for the very first minute_   
_I think you've won the lottery that's my prediction_   
_You know everything_

_Sister Psychic, won't you tell me does it ever get better_   
_Can you really see the future or just predict the weather_   
_Are we in our finest hour or headed for disaster_   
_Use your super powers and rescue me_   
_Sister Psychic, won't you tell me does it ever get better_   
_Can you really see the future or just predict the weather_   
_Are we in our finest hour or headed for disaster_   
_Use your super powers and rescue me”_

Plumeria sighs. “Don’t know how many times I have to tell you, but I’m not a psychic.” She gives a slight chuckle despite her annoyed tone. “You’re gonna be fine, the kids and I are all going to help you out.”  
“Yeah… The kids aren’t allowed to hold my kid for the first few months. Just taking some precautions.” I say. “Fair enough.” Plumes shrugs before a nurse walks out. “She’s ready if you would like to sit with her.” She says. Plumeria shoves my shoulder in the direction of the nurse.  
“Go on, I’ll take Moon and Hau home, and possibly Lillie too. The others will be here and I’ll be back afterwards. Want me to tell Luna’s Dad?” She asks and I shake my head. “I’ll call him once I’m sure Luna’s ok.” I tell her, then give her a hug before heading into the room where my Luna was.

~~~

Guzma arrives after I’m hooked up to a few machines. The nurse leaves us alone with the instruction to let her know if anything hurts more than it had before. He sits down and kisses me sweetly before taking both of my hands in his own and squeezing them tight.  
“How ya doin’?” He asks. “I’m so tired Guz. I’m ready to go to bed, but then I get some contraction and it reminds me that I have a child on the way. They haven’t given me the epidural yet, but soon they will.” He looks at me confused, but I don’t elaborate.  
“Plumes and the kids are goin’ ta stay with us until the baby is born. But right now Plumes is takin’ Moon, Hau and Lillie back to Melemele for the night.”

“Melemele? My Dad! Holy shit I need to call him!” I exclaim, attempting to sit up. Guzma pushes me back down gently. “Hey, I’ll call him for you. Just try to relax a little before this… Epidural.” He explains, taking his phone out.  
Guzma dials the number I tell him and holds it up to his ear. When my Dad picks up Guzma explains the situation and gives the address for Aether. He offers the phone to me after a minute of continuous nodding that my Dad couldn’t see.

“Hi Daddy.” I say, quiet and sleep deprived. “Hey Sweetheart, I’m on my way right now. How are you?” He asks. “Fine. Really tired and ready for this to be over.” I admit. “Aw, I’m sorry Hon. You’re doing just fine and I’ll see you when I get there. Do you want me to bring you anything?” “No.” I sigh.  
We hang up and I hand the phone back to Guzma. He allows me to tightly grip his hands as we sit in silence. Another round of contractions waver in as I grit my teeth and groan. “Fu-u-u-uck.” I sob.  
“It’s ok Luna, you’re ok.” Guzma seems desperate, not knowing how to distract me from the pain. He kisses my hand and rubs soothing circles with his thumbs on the backs.

A blue head appears in the doorway nervously, holding something in his hands. “Hi Blue.” I smile tiredly. Guzma turns his head over to the kid and goes to say something before I interrupt him. “No Guz, it’s fine. Come in kiddo.” I motion for him to come in.  
“Didja need somethin’?” I ask as he approaches the bed. “I just… Wanted to make sure you were ok.” He whispers. I smile again and reach out to place a gentle hand on his arm.  
“I’m ok. Thanks for coming in.” He holds out a cup to me. “I brought you some water.” I accept the cup with a smile and gratefully take a sip of the cool water. “Thank you.” I tell him again as I set the cup on the side table beside me.

By the time my Dad got here I was close to dozing off. “Hey, how’re you doing?” He asks, softly knocking on the door to gain our attention. As he walks in, Plumeria pokes her head in the doorway. “Hey Guz? Come here a minute?” She asked him, but also looked to me to make sure I was fine with him leaving. When I nod, Guzma steps out of the room. A nurse soon walks in wheeling a cart.

~~~

I see all the kids outside in the waiting room with Plumes trying to calm them down. “The nurses are threatening to kick us out if they don’t stop being rowdy.” I furrow my brows. “Hey!” I exclaim, causing them to stop everything and look at me.  
“Knock it the fuck off and behave or all of yous is leavin’.” I threaten and they all scramble to take their seats, not making a sound.

With that problem solved, Plumeria walks with me back to Luna’s room. We pause outside the door. “How is she by the way? I don’t want to disturb her…” She trails off. “She’s fine-” I’m cut off by Luna’s shouting. “Mother fucking cock sucking dick rat!” Is heard from the room. Plumes raises an eyebrow before walking back to the kids.

~~~

It was a long time before the nurse told me that we were clear to start. My dad had gone back to the waiting room -- my request -- and Guzma was at my side, getting the life squeezed out of his hand. Even though he was clearly in pain, he grit his teeth and gave me praises each time I cussed him out.  
“You did this to me!” I shouted. “You’re doing fine Luna, keep going.” He would tell me. “You better keep your dick away from me after this!” I squeeze his hand tighter. “A-Ah, it’s fine. You’re almost there.”

We were too busy arguing that we almost didn’t notice when a small cry pierced through the room. We stopped everything, taking note that the doctor was now lifting up our baby. I let out a shuddery breath and drop Guzma’s already bruising hand.  
Slumping down, a relieved sigh escapes past my lips. I don’t notice when Guzma gets up to cut the umbilical cord, and I don’t notice when they take my baby out of the room to be cleaned.  
Guzma sits down again and brings a tissue up to wipe at my tear stained face. “We had a little boy Lun.” He lets out an airy chuckle.

When the nurse returns, she places the little boy in my arms. He was wrapped up in a blanket sleeping, making small snuffling sounds as he breathes. I start crying all over again as I gently run a knuckle against his soft cheek.  
“He’s perfect.” I whisper to Guzma who is smiling with pride. “We made this.” He says happily. “Ok, don’t make it weird. He’s only been alive for five minutes an you’ve already made things weird.” I tell him with an annoyed look. Guzma pulls his chair closer to the bed. “Hey there Lil Guy.” He says softly, ignoring my previous comment.

There’s a knock on the door and in walks my Dad and the others. The kids are being quiet for once as they file into the room. My Dad and Plumes approach the bed and my Dad takes his new grandson into his arms.  
“Have you thought of any names yet?” Plumes asks. “I was thinking Nirvana Baby!” Conner pipes up from across the room and at least two others agree with him. “Keep your dumb ideas to yourself.” Plumeria scolds, smacking him upside the head and rolling her eyes.  
“I have nothing set in stone in my mind yet. What about you Guz?” I ask taking his hand, being mindful of the bruising I caused. “Well… How about Elios?” He asks hopefully.

A smile makes its way onto my face as I rub his hand with my thumb. Plumeria looks close to tears and my Dad’s happy face turned to one of pure joy. “I think that’s a great name.” I tell him. “Thank you, Son.” My Dad says finally, a few tears escaping the corners of his eyes.  
My Dad hands Elios over to Plumeria who coos at him for a while before handing him to Guzma. “I don’t want to fuck this up.” He tells me when he tries to get out of holding his son. “You won’t. Just hold him like we showed you and you’ll be fine. You’re gonna have to hold him sooner or later.” I remind him, adjusting his arms before Elios is set in his hold.  
Elios makes a gurgling sound before slowly opening his stormy violet eyes to look at Guzma. “Say hi to Daddy, Eli.” I whisper. Guzma’s gaze softens and I see him start to tear up. “I didn’t fuck up. I actually did something right for once.” I hear him whisper.

“Alright everyone, let’s head back home.” Plumeria announces, ushering the kids out of the room. A nurse walks in soon and tells my dad that visiting hours were ending soon. I promised to tell him if I needed anything, and with that he left. The nurse then taught me how to feed Elios, then we filled out his birth certificate.

Now was finally the time that I could get some rest. I promised Guzma that I would only need a few minutes of sleep, before dozing off for at least two hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used In This Chapter:  
> 'Sister Psychic' - Smash Mouth


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All's well that ends well I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M NOT CRYING I JUST HAVE DUST IN BOTH OF MY EYES!
> 
> Here's an early update because I was too excited to post this! This is the last chapter before the epilogue.
> 
> erialc_raeb

While Luna slept, I kept watch over our son. He slept in a small bassinet beside the bed where his mother lay, and I couldn’t stop looking at him. I could not believe that I’m a Dad now.  
My whole life I spent thinking that my soulmate was going to hate me, that she wouldn’t want anything to do with with me, let alone get married and have kids. Luna is the best thing that’s ever happened to me, she made me want to get better and now here we were.

Elios started making discomforted sounds before crying. I reached over and picked him up with ease, rocking his small body in my large arms.

_“Blackbird singing in the dead of night_   
_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_   
_All your life_   
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_   
_Take these sunken eyes and learn to see_   
_All your life,_   
_You were only waiting for this moment to be free_

_Black bird fly, black bird fly_   
_Into the light of the dark black night_

_Black bird fly, black bird fly_   
_Into the light of the dark black night_

_Blackbird singing in the dead of night_   
_Take these broken wings and learn to fly_   
_All your life_   
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_   
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise_   
_You were only waiting for this moment to arise”_

He had stopped crying and was now peacefully sleeping once more, so I placed him back in the small bed. Looking at Luna, I noticed that she was now awake and smiling at me. “Hey.” She whispered. I reach over and brush a stray hair out of her eyes. “Hey Pretty Mama. What’re you doin’ up?” I ask.  
“I heard you singing and I wanted to listen.” She says through a yawn. I lean over and press a gentle kiss to her lips before sitting back down. “Go back to sleep, you need it.” I tell her. Luckily she doesn’t argue with me on this and closes her eyes.

The day Luna and Elios are released from the hospital, we take a boat back to Ula’Ula island. Although it isn’t the most ideal mode of transportation, it could have been a lot worse.  
Everyone was so happy when we got back, the kids even planned a welcome home party. It all started with Blue playing some music, and then some of the others dancing and rapping along.

“And we're back   
With another edition   
The NBA Lockout's over so we had to hit you with a Space Jam   
So let's get up   
Yeah”

To whatever God, that made this all possible.

“Everybody get up   
It’s time to slam now   
We got a real jam goin down   
Welcome to the Space Jam   
It’s your chance, do your dance at the Space Jam   
Alright”

To whoever decided that I had enough shit going on in my life.

“And now its over man, so now its funny   
But I was about to play some ball with Plumes and Luna’s honey   
And when I go in there you know I slam   
Ass, ass, ass, ass, ass, ass   
Yeah some people wanna watch the world burn   
I say thumbs up Derek Fisher and fuck you David Stern   
Man, and if you see the Knicks know I'm black and orange   
We play no defense man all we do is scoring   
So you know it’s never boring   
Man know they doubting fire   
I am throwing down like number one Amare Stoudemire   
And tell em man its Melo   
And tell em rocking yellow   
And don't know if you see it man I will never settle   
On the track where I'm coming from   
Game when I got to jam   
Jay-Z's bringing it to BK so I'm going HAM   
On this fucking microphone see it when I'm on   
Yeah Rez motherfucker bang a fucking song”

To whoever decided to bring Luna, my Ray of Sunshine, into the world for me.

“Man I say the bird is the word   
Like Bird is 33 you hitting his shit like a bourbon man   
He's doing it and tell you you don't know the whole story   
I am clutch up on a three like my name was Robert Horry   
Now I'm sitting and I got it and you know that when I'm trying   
I am 2-4 or 8 like I just be Kobe Bryant   
Got this shit man   
I got fucking four words   
I'm talking fucking power or small forward   
Getting shit   
Do it like I'm throwing down just in the paint   
Say you fucking going hard   
But man I can tell you you ain't   
You ain't fucking need it man   
Baby you should be amazed   
How fucking long does it take to finish just these bitch CBA's   
Shit, almost drop it   
But I never do   
Cause I got shit up off for days and I'm telling you   
Now we coming in, Goddamn   
Hit you with another fucking...   
Space Jam”

I thank you.

“Suddenly it was gone   
Like did you miss me?   
Shout out to Kidd, J-Terry and Dirk Nowitzki   
The champs, Lebron James been dunking on kids man   
They won't respect you until you got the rings but   
Yeah, so I will beat you in this knockout   
And thank God we ended on this motherfucking knockout   
Yeah   
So I'mma watch you when you play   
It’s good to have back the fucking NBA”

We all thank you.

“Shout out to everyone, as a matter of fact all of you guys for making this possible   
Thats a Space Jam”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs Used In This Chapter:  
> 'Blackbird' - The Beatles  
> 'Space Jam' - Space Jam


	21. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And they all lived happily ever after!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter! I'm so sad to see this come to an end, but I'm glad that y'all stuck with me on this adventure!
> 
> I love you all!  
> erialc_raeb

“I wonder where Leda is?” I ask myself out loud, knowing full well that my youngest daughter is underneath the bed. I quickly lift up the blanket and peer under the bed to see her smiling face. “There you are!” I exclaim. Leda lets out a squeal of delight and tries to crawl away from my hands.  
When I get a hold of the three year old, I hoist her on my hip and walk out of the room. I find Luna in the living room watching a movie with our two boys, Elios and Phoenix. I sit down next to Luna with the small girl in my lap and she squirms around to get comfortable.

She stands up and turns around, holding onto my shoulders for balance and wraps her arms around my neck, wanting to be held. She jumps onto me, tiny feet landing on my crotch.  
“Oh Arceus help me!” I shout, holding her out at arms length. Luna starts laughing at my misfortune and takes the child. “Come here you little Buneary.” She says. I double over on the couch and groan. Phoenix starts tapping on my shoulder, asking if I’m ok. Soon Elios joins him in the pestering.

“Boys, leave your Dad alone while he’s in pain.” Luna says reaching over and running gentle fingers through my hair. I’m sure my face is burning red when I sit up again. “Sorry Daddy.” Leda says, fingers in her mouth. “It’s ok Butterfree.” I say, trying to compose myself, and pat her gently on the head before she turns to the TV again.

Luna ends up falling asleep against my side, and when some former Grunts walk through the door, the three kids quickly get up and chase after them. The loss of Leda from Luna’s lap didn’t wake her.  
I wrap my arm around her and kiss the side of her head. She lets out a small whine, but opens her eyes anyways. “Guz?” She asks, slowly bringing her gaze up to mine. I lean down a kiss her again. “Time to wake up Baby Doll.” I tell her.

“Are you still planning on taking Elios out today for his first Pokemon?” Luna asks, rubbing one of her fingers over her name on my chest. “Yeah, it’s a big step in his life so I’m not missin’ it for anythin’.” I say. Luna smiles and lifts her legs up to drape them over my lap.  
“Alright, I’ll take the other two to see my Dad, and you can meet us there when you’ve finished?” She asks and I nod. Sighing, she wraps her arms around my neck and leans into me, tilting her head up so she can still look at me.

I raise her chin up slightly with two fingers and press my lips to hers. I waste no time deepening the kiss, and swiping my tongue across her bottom lip to ask for entrance. Luna parts her lips and I can feel her smile into the kiss.  
She brings a gentle hand up to my cheek and rests it there. Luna takes my bottom lip with her teeth and gently tugs it before kissing me again.

“Ew gross!” Someone shouts, then a few rounds of fake gagging noises. We break apart to see our kids in the doorway, still gagging.  
“Elios, are you ready to go Pokemon hunting with Dad?” Luna asks and our oldest cheers. “Yeah!” Elios exclaims, hurrying over to us. “Aw, I want a Pokemon too!” Phoenix whines, crossing his arms over his chest and stamping a foot down. “You can have a Pokemon when you’re older.” I tell him as Luna starts to stand up. She walks over to Leda and picks her up to rest her on her hip. “How about us three go visit Grandpa, huh?” Luna asks. “Yeah!” Leda claps. “C’mon, let’s go upstairs and put your shoes on.” She takes Phoenix’s hand and begins to walk to the staircase of the mansion. Elios chases after them, and is the first one back down and tries dragging me out the door.  
“Hold on Bud, let’s wait for ya Ma to get back.” I tell him, ruffling his blue-gray hair.

When Luna gets back downstairs she rolls her eyes at the boy running around her legs. “Phoenix, you’re gonna trip ya Ma.” I scold lightly. Luna walks over to me, Leda still on her hip, and presses a kiss to my lips. “You both be good and text me when you’re finished.” She tells me.  
“Don’t worry Doll Face, we’ll be fine.” I assure her. Luna presses her lips in a line, but relaxes when I kiss her again. I kiss the top of little Leda’s black hair next. “Phoenix be good Buddy.” I tell him, ruffling his red-orange hair. Luna leans down and gives a hug and kiss to Elios. “Pick a good one sweetie.” She tells him.  
After the three of them leave, Elios and I talk about what kind of Pokemon he wants.

“My friends at school already have really cool Pokemon so I want a cool Pokemon too. My friend Garrett has a Sandshrew, and Dylan has a Pikipek, and Tyler has a Diglett.” Elios explains while we walk. “Those ain't that cool.” I say. “Yeah, but I want to be just like you Dad! I want a Golisopod!” He exclaims.  
My heart rate picks up and I have to bite my lip to keep from yelling in pride. I clear my throat. “Well, we can’t exactly catch a Golisopod, but we can catch a Wimpod and it’ll evolve into a Golisopod. It take a lot of work to catch one, if you think you’re up for it.” I tell him.  
“Yeah!” He shouts. Smiling, I pat him on the back and take out my ride pager to call for a Charizard. We fly to Akala island and walk down Route 8 and down the coast by the Motel. At this time of day, it was practically deserted, aside from two other people swimming around looking for a battle.

Elios starts running to the small Wimpod caves, but I grab him by the back of his shirt and pull him back. “Ya gotta be quiet and slow, don’t wanna scare the little guys. Let’s get down low and scout out the one ya want ok?” I ask and he nods. Reaching out, I ruffle his hair before crouching down and looking at all the little Wimpods scurrying around.  
It takes some time for him to decide, but finally he holds out his arm and points to one I hadn’t seen. The usual purple markings were replaced with red, and I knew in that instant that we had just found a shiny Wimpod, and I was prepared to do anything to help my son catch it.  
“Usually you should weaken a Pokemon’s health first, but these little guys have a special ability that helps em get out of danger called Wimp Out. So if their health is lowered too much they’ll run. Here are some Ultra balls, it’s how I caught my ‘mon.” I tell him, putting three Ultra balls into his hand.

Elios looks at me before pressing the button in the middle and taking aim. His throw is off and hits the rock in the middle of the cove. A few Wimpod scatter, but the one we’re after only freezes in place.  
“Just relax and try again.” I assure him. He takes a deep breath and enlarges a second Pokeball. Elios gets up on his knees and throws it. This one bounces off the red Wimpod and it squeaks in surprise before being encased in the Ultra ball. We watch as it shakes once, twice then finally three times before it clicks.

I pump my fist in the air while Elios gets up and cheers. He rushes over to the now deserted cove and grabs his new Pokemon. “Dad I did it!” Elios shouts, rushing back over to me. I put him in a loose headlock and give him a noogie. “Nice job kiddo! Ready to go show ya Ma?” I send Luna a quick text and we’re on our way.  
We decide to Mantine surf to Melemele island, and we race there. If the kid thinks that he can beat Big G at surfing, then I’ll let him try. When we get to the next surf spot, I toss a provided towel at Elios to let him dry off.

The short walk that it usually takes to get to Lunas Dads house seems to take even longer than normal with Elios running ahead, and me having to remind him to wait up. It was practically torture for the kid, but it was useless to take a Charizard since we were already on the island.  
When we finally get there he runs into the house, leaving the door open behind him. I sigh and walk up the small staircase to get inside. “Knock knock.” I say, closing the door behind me. “Daddy!” Leda runs over to me and holds her arms up to be held.

“There’s my little Bounsweet.” I say, lifting her up and pressing a kiss to her chubby cheek. I wave hello to Luna’s Dad, and turn my attention to my jittery son. “Alright you can show us now.” Luna says with a giggle, walking over to me and stands on the side of me that Leda was not.  
Elios presses the button on the Pokeball to release his red Wimpod. The bug in my sons arms remind me of me when I caught my buddy. It shook and shivered at all the people in the room.  
“Oh my God! Is that a shiny?” Luna asks me and I nod with pride. “He caught it all by himself too.” I boast. Luna reaches in her pocket and hands Elios some Pokebeans. “He must be hungry, try feeding him a little bit and he might calm down a little.” She says softly.

Elios does just that and the Wimpod does seem to chill out a little. “Have you thought of a name yet Bud?” I ask, readjusting the small girl in my arms. He nods and holds the Wimpod out for us to see him better. “Hercules!” He says proudly.  
Luna and I share a confused look before he can explain. “Remember in the movie when Hercules was really small at first and then later gets big and buff? Well that’s what’s going to happen to my Hercules!” He explains. Luna presses a hand to her heart and lets out a quiet ‘awe’ before looking at me with a fond look on her face.

Phoenix is immediately drawn to the new Pokemon and wants to hold it, but after a quick reminder that it’s not his Pokemon, he backs off a little bit with a pout. “It’s ok kiddo, you’ll get yours next.” Luna’s Dad assures our still pouting child.  
Leda squirms around, meaning she wants to be put down, and then runs off with her brothers to play with the skittish bug.

Luna sighs, then wraps her arms around my waist. “You did good kid.” She laughs. “I think we both did good.”

**~End~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's all over, y'all can go home now.
> 
> <3<3<3


End file.
